Celebrity Punishment
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: Amu moves to a new town and meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a famous singer. But is he as nice as he seems to be? She accidentally breaks his arm and has to pay the price to fill in for him and debut as another singer. Is celebrity life as perfect as she thinks?
1. He's a Famous Singer

**Hello! Here's my first fan fic for Shugo Chara. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does, kay? **

* * *

Moving to a new town is hard.

You have to leave your old friends behind knowing that sooner or later they'll forget about and stop being in touch with you. My friends from my old town said they would always keep in touch with me. But that's never the case. I never wanted to move in the first place, I wanted to stay with everyone. But my dad's job was transferred somewhere else, so now I am here. Wherever here is. At the moment I am standing on dirty mud, I am soaked in it all the way up to my knees. I don't mind it; I'm not the kind of girl to get squeamish about something like this. But I've been standing here, caked in mud for at least an hour. My mum's car broke down near a muddy field so now we are waiting for someone to come and take us back to our new house. I think it would be better if we had just stayed home. I crossed my arms pouting as I stared down at my wellies. Stupid mud.

"Amu, don't worry, they said they would be here soon," My mum said reassuringly.

I looked at her rolling my eyes. Yeah, right.

"Ok, then when is soon, 'cos Ami and I are both tired and want to go home," I picked up my little sister Ami up as she wriggled in my arms.

My mum and dad both sighed in unison before the AA came and saved us from Muddy Hell.

The ride home was fine though we didn't get back for a while. But at least we're here now. The new house isn't too bad. Actually, it's pretty big. I looked around admiring it but trying not to let it show. Well, I have to keep my cool, right? I walked up the stairs as I arrived at what was now my bedroom. I went in and smiled, it was perfect; everything in it was exactly what I wanted. It wasn't a big room, but it was perfect for me. I collapsed on the bed as I looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, I would have to go to school. I'd have to go and introduce myself to a whole new bunch of students. Will I still not be able to show the real me? Will I act cool, again? Probably, it will be the same as before. I sighed as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow. I wonder if anything will be different.

"Amu!" Ami squealed as she jumped onto the bed and sat next to me.

She looked at me noticing that my eyes were shut.

"Is Amu asleep?" she wondered as she poked me in the eye.

My eyes jolted open as I felt pain searing through my eye.

I looked at Ami who was smiling at me.

"Is Amu awake," she asked me.

I sighed hugging her.

"She is now," I said.

* * *

I pinned the red x-shaped clip onto my bubble gum coloured hair as I walked hastily towards my new school. The bad thing was, I was late. My parents had forgotten that we were starting school so they didn't wake us up at the appropriate time so Ami and I are both late for going to school. Also, to make it worse, it's my first day so I'll probably make a bad impression. Great, that's exactly what I need. I sighed as I rushed forward, through the gates of my school finishing the final touches on my hair. As I was rushing too much I bumped into someone who was walking my way. My head must have hit something because it was throbbing. I stumbled backwards as I stopped on the spot. I looked up ready to say sorry when I saw the person I walked into. He was incredibly good looking. He had sapphire coloured hair and the same coloured eyes. He was quite tall and he was carrying a violin case. I must of hit the violin case, I touched where it hurt and winced. I bet I had a bruise there now.

"Sorry," I apologised to the boy.

I looked at him wondering what age he was, he looked a little older than me but I still wasn't sure what precise age. I rubbed my head trying to ignore the pain in my forehead as he stared back at me worryingly.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded and smiled, "Yep, I'm completely fine,"

He smiled back at me as my heart skipped a beat. _Wow..._

"Well I'll see you around..." he said wondering what my name was.

"Hinamori Amu," I answered for him.

He nodded as he grinned again and walked away from me leaving me a little star struck. I stared at his back, if there were other boys like him in this school then I didn't care about leaving my old life behind. _Shit, I'm still late! _I realised and ran forward this time trying not to collide with anyone else who would make my heart beat so rapidly. But there was one thing I forgot to ask. He didn't tell me his name. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, it would be good to meet him again. I sighed dreamily and shook my head. I can't be any later than I already am. I ran to my classroom with haste as I stood outside the door where my new teacher seemed to be waiting. He stared at me as I smiled weakly back.

"Himamori Amu?" he asked.

I shook my head; shouldn't he know what my full name is?

"No, erm, its **Hina**mori Amu," I said.

He nodded apologising for getting my name wrong.

"I'm your teacher, Nikaidou Yuu; I hope you enjoy your new school," he smiled.

I smiled back at him as he opened the door to the classroom and stepped in. He indicated for me to follow him as I stepped into the room. All heads turned to me as I smiled rather sheepishly.

"Everyone, this is Himamori Amu," I stared at Nikaidou- Sensei; he still hasn't got my name right.

"It's **Hina**mori Amu," I sighed.

Nikaidou- Sensei smiled scratching the back of his head. He apologised again as I rolled my eyes.

There was a loud gasp as someone in the classroom shouted out, "She's so cool!"

Not again, I sighed as Nikaidou pointed me to where I was to sit. I sat down as the girl beside me known as Rima Mashiro smiled at me.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," I leaned back in my chair as the class started.

So I still couldn't get rid of the cool personality could I. Oh well, at least I got to meet him. But I really wanted to know who he was.

"Mashiro- san, do you know a boy with sapphire hair and blue eyes?" I asked Rima Mashiro.

Rima looked at me and nodded with recognition.

"Yes, I think its Tsukiyomi Ikuto you're talking about," she said.

Oh, was that his name?

"But shouldn't you know him, he's quite famous," she asked.

I looked at her with confusion.

"Famous?" I questioned.

Rima nodded playing with a pencil in her hand.

"Yeah, he's a famous singer," she stated.

I stared at her in bewilderment. I've never heard of him before I bet he thought I was some kind of fan girl or something. Was he any good though? I sighed, maybe seeing him again would be harder than anticipated. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was he really as nice as he seemed to be?

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Please review!**


	2. His Real Personality

**Hello everybody**

**Chapter 2 is up now! **

**Thank you for reviewing Star-chan and I hope you update your story soon too! **

**And also to the others who reviewed as well!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I was really surprised that I hadn't heard of Tsukiyomi Ikuto before. I like music but I just didn't seem to know him and apparently according to my resources the internet and Rima he's quite popular. There are even fan pages for him, and there is so many of them. I really wanted to listen to his music to see if it was good or not, well it was obvious that it was because of the fan pages saying, "He's amazing! I went to his concert and it was brilliant, I love his new album too. And plus he's hot!"

I nodded I wasn't sure about his musical talent but he was certainly hot. I typed in Tsukiyomi Ikuto on YouTube but the videos didn't make any noise, the speakers weren't working. I sighed and looked at the video he looked like he was having fun. He took out his violin and started to play it. How I wanted to hear the sound of that violin. I forgot that he had a violin, probably because I hit my head on it. Maybe I lost part of my memory. Yeah right. The first day of school hadn't been as lonely as I first anticipated. I met Rima who seemed to be nice, she showed me around the school saying where everything was. Hopefully we could be friends. I switched off the computer as I heard my mum call me to go downstairs. I went down to the kitchen where she was waiting.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked me.

I nodded smiling; it had been a good day.

"Made any friends?" I thought about this remembering what I was thinking before.

I nodded again still thinking.

"Then did you meet any boys?"

That's where I went completely bright red. She seemed to notice and smiled back at me. My dad suddenly came in the room hearing our conversation.

"What did you say?" he asked quickly looking from me to Mum. I laughed slightly; he's always been like this.

"It's nothing, go back to playing with Ami," Mum ordered sweetly.

Dad sighed as he went back to a squealing Ami who was jumping relentlessly on the couch in the living room. Mum looked back to me and smiled. She took something out of her pocket and passed it to me.

"Could you do me a favour and go to the store and get what's on this list," she asked me.

I nodded taking the list from her. I looked down at it noticing that there weren't many items on the list. I turned it over seeing instructions on how to get the store. I went upstairs as I grabbed my keys and my jacket and ran back downstairs and sped out the door.

* * *

It was really cold outside. There was a chill that passed right through my bones. Not even my jacket could protect me from feeling the cold. I shivered hoping that this store wasn't too far. I should have brought a better coat, or gloves or hat. Now I feel like I'm turning into an icicle. Though what do you expect, it's winter. I took out the list as I followed my way to where there was warmth, hopefully.

"Hinamori-san!" I heard a voice shout behind me.

I turned around seeing Rima behind me. I stopped so she could catch up with me.

"Hello Hinamori-san," she greeted.

"Urm, hello, can you call me Amu please?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled as we both walked forwards in the direction of the store.

"So, erm, Amu, where are you going?" She enquired.

We came to the lights as we waited for it to go green then started to cross the road.

"I'm going to the store to get some food," I said answering her question.

She nodded playing with her hair.

"Cool, so you were asking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto before, did you meet him?" she asked me.

I looked at her wondering why she was suddenly asking this now.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

Her eyes grew wide as she clasped her hands together and stared at me, her eyes twinkling.

You are **so** lucky," she stopped the twinkle going out of her eyes, "I mean, cool,"

I smiled back at her, at that time I had met him I had never thought that people would be saying that for the reason of being famous. I bet so many of his fans would die to see him and even be hit in the head by his violin case. They probably wouldn't care about the large lump on their forehead. If I announced I had met him at school louder, I'm sure many girls would be swarming around me asking me about him.

"That's quite fortunate though. Ikuto doesn't come to school much, and if he does he'd try to make sure he wasn't seen by his fans or anyone really. But not that I should know!" she exclaimed.

I laughed a little, but Ikuto wasn't walking in, he was walking out.

"Why doesn't he come to school much?" I questioned.

I realised after I had asked it that I already knew the answer. Well, it was pretty obvious.

"He's busy with work and stuff, so he's been off school for a while," she answered.

I nodded; he probably was schooled when doing his work though. It would be bad for a singer like him not to have any education. We turned a corner as Rima stopped.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Amu," she walked off in a different direction and waved goodbye.

* * *

I took out the list seeing that I had to turn just one corner and then I was there. I went around the corner and saw the small store that was in front of me. At last, warmth. I walked in as I suddenly felt like I was becoming warmer and looked at the list of food I needed to get. I looked around for the isle where I could get the food as I found it and walked down it. Mum was pretty exact about what kind she wanted; she didn't want it to be simple, but real good brand. I gasped as I found it and started to reach out for it. When my hand immediately touched someone else's. I bounced back surprised at what just happened as I looked at the person in front of me. He was wearing a cap that covered most of his face and dark shades. Why was he wearing shades when it was cold? I looked at him wanting to ask him why he was wearing them.

"Hello Amu,"

My heart skipped a beat as the stranger called my name. But how did he know it? Who was this guy? My questions were soon answered as he took off his sunglasses and his hat. My heart nearly escaped from my mouth.

"You! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I pointed at him as he smirked back at me.

He put the hat back on but left the sunglass be as he handed me the food that we both tried to get. I took it from him saying thanks.

"So, you know who I am now?" he asked me staring at me intently.

I really did not like the look in his eyes. It made me feel a little bit insecure.

"Well, yeah," I admitted blushing.

He sniggered as he picked up some food and played with it in his hand. He put it down and leaned into me, I blushed immediately.

"So what do you want? An autograph? I don't mind what you pick just don't draw attention to me," He said rather smugly.

I stared at him and stepped back so he wasn't leaning into me anymore.

"I don't want your autograph!" I shouted.

He pouted, "Why?"

I started to realise something, this guy was a little different than I thought. I need to get the other things on the list soon or my mum will wonder where I am. Oh well, I just need to get away from him.

"Because I didn't know who you were until a friend told me!" I exclaimed.

His mouth went into an o shape, following by him narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he enquired.

I nodded. Wait, how did he know that? He snickered at me which made me a bit annoyed.

"Where did you last live, in a cave?" he questioned sniggering.

I stared at him. That was completely uncalled for! I gritted my teeth, I really had misjudged him.

"Shut up! Why would anyone like you, Tsukiyomi Iku...?"

I started but was interrupted when Ikuto put a hand on my mouth silencing me. I stared at him and then at his had covering my mouth.

"Be quiet, if those stupid paparazzi hear that I am here this place will be in chaos," he shushed.

He took his hand off my mouth as I breathed in. By covering my mouth I had forgotten to breath, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Like I care, maybe I should call them here," I threatened.

Ikuto glared at me as I lost my confidence a little.

"Amu, do me a favour," he asked.

I looked at him; I'm not doing him or anyone else a favour!

"And don't do that," he requested, " Also, bring attention to yourself so I can escape here without being discovered,"

Couldn't he just get away like he got in? Why did I have to do it?

"No! Get someone else to help you," I snorted.

He pouted and then looked at the food in my shopping bag.

"Well then if you aren't going to help me, give me back my food," he asked.

I stared at him, what was with him? It was my food! I turned around and started to walk away trying to look as cool as I possibly could. Well, it was all ruined when I tripped on some water that was on the floor. My eyes grew wide as I flung my arms about shutting my eyes ready for the impact when...

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and felt arms around me, long arms that held me safely. I gasped and looked up at the person who had saved me from falling. It was Ikuto. He rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. But there was something different about him than before. His hat was now off. It had fallen off his head when he had tried to catch me. I knew what was coming.

"Oh my god! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto let go of me and picked up his hat. He waited for the paparazzi to surround him like a swarm of bees. I felt a little guilty, was this my fault? He looked back at me a reassuring look on his face.

"Go, there's no point staying here. When they see you standing next to me they'll twist the truth,"

I really didn't want to leave him to be surrounded by flashing cameras but somehow I did what he told me too. He waved goodbye to me.

"But Amu, this is one thing you owe me!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He was completely different than I thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does, alright? **

**Please review!**


	3. Sing For Me

**Helloooooo everyoneee!**

**I had a small writers block on this chapter and had no idea what to write**

**On Thursday I tried to write but I couldn't think of anything. I was staring at the screen going aaahhhh! **

**Yeah, well here it is**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Rima had said that Ikuto only came to school once in a while. Apparently, he hardly came at all. So I doubted that he'd be there today. I really didn't want to come in contact with that conceited singer. My opinion of him had slightly changed about him since yesterday. Rima was wondering why I wasn't talking about him. She seemed to think that I had become one of his fans. She was so wrong. We were at the lunch hall eating cafeteria food in silence. Rima sighed as she finished her drink.

"Amu, what's with you not talking?" she asked me.

I looked at her; I had been so caught up in thinking of Ikuto I had forgotten that Rima was actually here. OOPS. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something," I answered.

"About Ikuto?" she questioned.

I stared at her my mouth gaping, she smiled at me seeming to know she was right. I shook my head, why was I thinking about him? I hardly knew him; I'll probably never see him again. But why is it that when I think this I really want it to be false. Maybe I do want to see him. No, I don't, I really don't.

"No, I'm not thinking of him. I'm just thinking," I denied.

She raised her eyebrows seeing right through me. I really can't hide it, can I? Rima bent down and roamed in her bag as she found her IPOD and took it out and passed it to me. I looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"You haven't heard him yet have you. Listen to this song, it's called Hesitate," she said pointing to the IPOD.

I put the earphones in as I waited for the song to start. There was an instrumental of Ikuto playing his violin, it sounded very beautiful. He stopped playing his violin and now I could hear a guitar and drums in the background. He finally started singing.

**You always wonder**

**Why things can't go right for you**

**You hesitate **

**But you can't look back **

"Hey Amu, what you listening too,"

The earphones were suddenly plucked out of my ears as I turned around to see Ikuto listening to his own song. He grinned realising it was him I was listening too. He put the IPOD back on the table as he leaned into me.

"So you like listening to my voice, huh?" he whispered into my ear.

I bounced up in surprise as he snickered at me. Rima picked up her IPOD as she watched Ikuto dreamily. What Ikuto hadn't noticed was that his fan girls who were in the room were coming right about now...

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" a girl screamed as she and many others ran to Ikuto like he was a God. Well he is to them, a god of singing.

Ikuto didn't want to run into fan girls, he had a hard time trying to get away from the paparazzi the day before, he had to get away. He smirked as he suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and sped off away from the fan girls with me lagging behind him. He was laughing madly as I watched him, he had a lovely laugh. What am I thinking, ugh. We finally stopped running as we both tried to catch our breath back. I took a deep breath and looked around me, we were standing in the school field, right under the shade of a tree. I looked up at the few brown petals that hadn't fallen to the ground. Ikuto sighed as he collapsed on the ground leaning onto the tree.

"I'm really getting tired of them, I can hardly come to school because of them!" he exclaimed.

I sat beside him as he looked up at the sky. Today was a much better day than yesterday, but it was still cold. There was a little blue but most of the sky was covered by vast clouds.

"I thought you would like having so many fans," I said.

He looked at me and shrugged. He didn't seem to want to answer that question. He was popular but he'd rather play his music and sing without the screaming fan girls following him. But he couldn't prevent that. I sighed as I dug in my bag for my own IPOD. I switched it on as I leaned back. Ikuto looked at the IPOD seeing what sung I was listening too. He took his violin out as I watched him. What was he doing?

"She will be loved by Maroon 5? I can play that," he said as he got ready to play.

Suddenly a beautiful sound came from the violin as he started to play. I watched him mesmerised. He was exceedingly good, I wasn't surprised that he was so famous. He stopped suddenly and stared at me.

"Go on, sing," he said nudging me.

I stared at him in disbelief. Me sing? You must be joking. I shook my head not wanting to even hum the song.

"No, I'd rather not,"

Ikuto looked right into my eyes a pleading look on his face. Damn, so irresistible. I sighed giving in.

"Fine,"

He smiled as he started to play again. Here goes...

**Beauty queen of only eighteen **

**She had some trouble with herself **

**He was always there to help her **

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

** And wound up at your door**

** I've had you so many times**

** But somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending every day **

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

** Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

** And she will be loved**

** She will be loved **

Ikuto suddenly stopped playing as he stared at me in astonishment. I stopped singing and stared back at him wondering why he was looking at me in that way.

"Wow," he said fascinated, "You can actually sing,"

It slightly annoyed me a little, he was saying it in a way that sounded like he didn't think I could sing in the first place. I knew I could sing, I just didn't like it. He put the violin back in its case and smirked at me.

"Stop it," I demanded but he was still looking at me weirdly.

He smirked again as I jumped up and walked away. I heard him laugh again as he grabbed me by the arm and pinned me to the tree. He looked down at me right into my eyes making my heart thump loudly.

He leaned into me and whispered, "I've taken interest in you, Amu-chan,"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo chara, Peach Pit does, k? **

**I don't own She will be loved either as you already know that's owned by Maroon 5**

**I really love that song...**

**Did you like it?**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. The Soccer Model

**Hello! **

**Next chapter up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pushed Ikuto away from me as I walked away wondering what he meant. He watched me leave, a smirk still fixed on his face. He sat back down on the grass as he closed his eyes feeling the winter sun shine down on him. I looked back at him for a second and shook my head. You should never trust what a celebrity says, they'll never mean it. He was just playing with me, toying with my emotions. It didn't mean anything, it didn't. He made me sing too, and I never sing. Well, I don't anymore. I used to sing a lot when I was a kid, I'd sing along with a TV programs opening song. I'd sing to almost anything. But somehow I just stopped, I haven't sung like today for a long time. I might say I don't enjoy singing, but I know that's just a lie. I was smiling, I was having fun. I could tell Ikuto knew this too. I sighed as I paced slowly back to the cafeteria, humming. I heard my stomach rumble as I blushed seeing people stare at me. I was still hungry, I hadn't eaten much before. I went into the cafeteria as I opened the doors and walked over to where I could by the food. I knew exactly what I wanted, but there was only one left. Nobody else seemed to want it. I should just take it. I stretched out my hand to grab it when someone else did the same thing. It reminded me of what had happened with Ikuto at the supermarket and for a second I thought it was him, I turned around my arms folded. It was not Ikuto; it was someone I had never met before. He smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted it," he apologised.

I shook my head as I gave the food to him.

"No, you don't need to apologise," I said as he hesitantly took it from me.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, I'm Kukai, Souma Kukai," he introduced himself.

He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori," I said.

Kukai took the bread and ate a bit of it.

"I already knew that," he said.

He finished it with one gulp and smiled a toothy grin. How did he already know my name anyway? I'd probably find out sooner or later.

* * *

Gaah, PE. And why football of all sports? Why that one? I'm not that sporty but I can play ok in most sports but when it comes to football I suck at it. I look like an idiot too, so I try to not go near the ball. Rima isn't so keen either, so at least she'll be here with me. I had put on my kit as we strolled outside to the field where we stopped and sat down on the grass. I sat next to Rima as we tried to pay attention to the teacher rambling on. I looked absentmindedly to somewhere on the field and saw some boys doing athletics. I could see Ikuto striding along like he owned the place. Conceited, way too conceited. He needed to be kicked some sense into him. I looked away when I saw the teacher staring at me noticing that I wasn't listening. I smiled uneasily. We got into teams as we started to play. The ball was passed to Rima as she came towards me ready to pass it to me. I shook my head telling her not too. But she didn't listen as the ball was kicked to me. As it reached my foot I looked over at Ikuto and remembered everything that had happened recently. I kicked it hard as it flew to the sky and towards where the boys were. I gasped watching it start to fall as it hit someone on the back of their head. He had just been ready to do long jump when the ball hit him as he stopped. He stared towards us as I blushed. God, am I clumsy. I tottered towards him with Rima behind me.

"Sorry," I apologised.

The boy turned around and smiled a too familiar toothy grin.

"Kukai?" I said realising it was him, he smiled again.

He gave back the ball to me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was quite a shot, it was almost like you were aiming it," he said warily.

I shook my head, if I was aiming it to anyone it would be Ikuto not Kukai. I felt really guilty now.

"Sorry, I didn't aim it for you," I apologised again.

He raised an eyebrow as he took the ball from me and started to throw it in the air. I watched it go up and down in silence.

"So who was it aimed for?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but words didn't come out. I peered behind him and saw Ikuto approaching from behind Kukai. I growled as Kukai looked behind him.

"OH," he realised.

He waved at Ikuto as he came over and looked at me quickly with cynical look on his face. I snorted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Was he the one you were trying to aim for?" Kukai enquired pointing at Ikuto.

My mouth snapped open as Ikuto smirked at me. Damn, damn, damn. Why Kukai? Why? I looked down not wanting to look at them both.

"I think that's a yes," Ikuto said.

I looked at him as we stared at each other with fixed looks. Kukai laughed standing by Rima.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

Rima shrugged, from what she had seen they had always been like this. It looked like Ikuto liked to tease me and I didn't like it. I looked away from him folding my arms. A thought processed through Kukai's mind as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Amu, do you want me to teach you how to play football?" he asked.

I stared at him my mouth open.

"You look like a gold fish," Ikuto sniggered as I glared back at him.

I thought over the idea of being taught how to play football. It would be better if I learnt so then I wouldn't hit anybody accidentally again. And I could get a good aim just in case I want to hit somebody purposely. It was a good idea, might as well try it.

"Ok," I agreed as Kukai's eyes lit up as he hugged me. Ikuto rolled his eyes, Kukai became happy the slightest things, especially when it came to football.

"Cool, what about tomorrow? I've got modelling today so I can't..." he looked at me cocking his head.

My eyes were wide, did he say modelling?

"You didn't know Kukai was a model," Ikuto said.

I didn't say anything, but he knew that I didn't.

He snorted. "I thought so,"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does :)**

**YAY KUKAI!**

**Please review **


	5. You Broke My Arm

**Hey everybody!**

**Finally the holidays!**

**Sun, sun, sun.**

**So, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

I really don't know much about celebrities in this town do I? I didn't just not know who Tsukiyomi Ikuto was but also I didn't know that Kukai was a model. Though, even back home I wasn't well-informed about models so it wasn't that surprising. But still, I should have seen like pictures of him or something right? Oh, I don't know, I don't really pay attentions to those things either. Ikuto was laughing at me saying that I wasn't like a normal teenage girl. He said that a lot of teenagers-excluding me- were obsessed with the life of celebrities. Well, I would have retorted with a suitable comeback but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth. So instead I stood there, my mouth gaping and my face going red as the silence continued. He just thought it was funny; he chuckled at me and patted me on the head like a kid. Well, to him I must be, he's older than me, right? Still, even for a 'senpai' he's pretty arrogant.

I sighed; later on today I would be trying to play football and failing badly. Kukai said he would try to teach me, but I'm scared that I might hurt someone with my stupid footwork. After school, he had said. I just can't be bothered, I feel so tired for some weird reason. These lessons are going so slowly like time is deliberately going in slow motion. Damn time, speed up. I watched the clock tick a bored look on my face. Also, our lesson had to be maths, the most boring subject ever, in my opinion. We only had ten more minutes, but to me it seemed the longest ten minutes ever in my whole life. Rima didn't seem to be bothered; she liked Maths for some odd reason. She said it was fun. Right, _fun. _ Probably as fun as watching a documentary on grass. So fun. Well, she is entitled to her opinion I guess, even if her opinion is how enjoyable maths is. Crazy I tell you, crazy.

Ahhh, I'm going mad here, just end already you stupid lesson. END! Like my prayers had been answered the bell rang chorusing the end of school. Thank you god, thank you. I stood up quickly putting my red and black backpack slinging onto one of my arms. I pushed my bubblegum coloured hair behind my ear as I waited rather impatiently for Rima to pack her things up so we could go. She was taking quite a long time; I tapped my foot hurriedly as she finished packing up. I heaved a sigh as we walked out of the Maths class. Now it was time for the failure of football. Oh well, best to try and enjoy it. I said goodbye to Rima seeing her off at the gate of the school as I waited for Kukai to come. I leaned against the gate as I saw a figure running towards me. Good, it was Kukai. He waved as I waved back. He was holding a ball in his hands that he threw to me. I clumsily caught it before it fell out of my arms.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

I nodded as he smiled and we made our way to the field we had been on in PE earlier. We stopped as I put the ball on the floor as it rolled towards Kukai's feet. He stopped it putting his foot on it.

"Right, first we'll just do some dribbling, k?"

He kicked it to me as I stared at it wondering what to do.

"Go on, dribble the ball," he pointed at the football.

What? Dribble, what the heck did he mean by that? He sighed as he took the ball and started to 'dribble' the ball. I watched him with awe, so that's what he meant I didn't know it was called dribbling.

"Dribbling is a fundamental discipline of football, you know. You need a successful dribbler in a team," he pointed out as he stopped and the kicked the ball back to me.

I can't believe I am doing this, but I might as well try. _Get ready to look silly, Amu. _I started to dribble the ball and noticed that I wasn't doing half bad.

"Hey, I'm not so bad," I said smiling.

I spoke too soon. I don't know how I did it but I tripped over my own feet. I mean who does that? I fell awkwardly as my face fell splat on the floor and the ball rolled away from me. Oww, it hurts. I heard a snigger from behind as I stood up sheepishly to see not just Kukai but Ikuto too. Is he everywhere, or is it just me. Probably just me. If I felt like a right mess I bet face was an even worse mess. I was right, mud was covered all over my face, I wiped it off blushing from the bottom of my neck to my forehead. Why is Ikuto here now, why right now?

"Love the makeup Amu, suits you," Ikuto teased a playful smile planted on his lips.

Damn, why do I have to be such a klutz why? I stared at him wiping the last bit of mud off my face.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He shrugged and looked at Kukai.

"I came here to see him," he said off the top of his head.

He really didn't have a reason but he sounded convincing. The reason he was here was probably because he wanted to tease me again.

"You really do suck at football; you're like a huge klutz,"

He really should stop what he was saying; he was stepping on a land mine. If he wasn't careful it would explode. He did notice the infuriated look I was giving him, but he chose to ignore it. Big mistake.

"But you don't just suck at football, you suck at singing too," he laughed.

Oh dear, he's crossed it. Get ready for the fireworks. BANG! I bent down for the football but did not notice that a shot put was lying beside it. But I was so annoyed with his remark that I didn't notice. I picked it up thinking it was just a normal football. Kukai stared at me knowing what I was about to do.

"No, Amu!" he shouted but it was already too late.

The shot put had already left my hand. It went zooming through the sky, and Ikuto who for some reason hadn't noticed that it was a shot put that was being flung at him not a football, did not get out of the way in time. It hit his right arm as I gasped realising it was not a football. Though I should have noticed right, a shot put is smaller, but it's much more dangerous too. _CRACK! _Suddenly a surging pain coursed through Ikuto's arm as he held it, the pain immense. I ran over to him in worry, I heard a crack didn't I? Hopefully that sound wasn't what I thought it was.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry Ikuto. Are you ok?" I enquired.

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Does this _look_ ok?" he pointed at his dead arm.

Shit, I really hurt him. Damn, why pick up that shot put, why damn it. A football would have been enough to sort him out. I didn't want to freaking break his arm. Crap.

"You need to go to the hospital," Kukai said examining his arm, "You might actually have broken it,"

Ikuto nodded as he stood up straight Kukai helping him. He looked back at me a quick sweeping look.

"Amu, I need to talk to you. If it is really broken meet me in the hospital, no questions," he ordered.

I watched them go in dismay my eyes widening. I think I might have just dug myself my own grave.

* * *

**End of chappter **

**Yay done! **

**I have a head ache now I was stupid and stayed up til 1am reading a fanfic. Silly me. **

**I feel like playing football now from writing about it, hehe. **

**Ikuto: and she's gone. **

**Ohh before I go for a little kick about in my garden, please review!  
**


	6. Pay The Money Or Debut

**Hi everyone, Ikuto say hi. **

**Ikuto: ...**

**I said say hi !**

**Ikuto: Yo. **

**Good enough. **

**Well everybody please enjoy! **

**Ikuto: Disclaimer: lostcrimsoneyes doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does. **

**Now chapter 6! **

* * *

As I trudged back home my head hanging the only thing in my mind was what he said and what I had done. He wanted to talk to me, about what? I broke that obnoxious, conceited singer's arm. Of course I was going to pay. But I didn't like that thought at all. I never meant for it to happen, it's not like I did it on purpose. That's a lie I did do it on purpose. But I thought I was throwing a football. How wrong I was. I can't imagine what Ikuto's thinking right now, but at least I know that a lot of his thoughts would be centred on me. I heaved a sigh as I walked up to my door and rang it twice. The door opened revealing my little sister smiling up on me. How I wish to be her right now.

"Hi Ami," I mumbled as I walked inside.

She followed after me as I collapsed on the couch. Her face looked slightly concerned for me, could she tell that there was something wrong. Probably, she was my sister after all. Even if she did notice my feeling of guilt and wariness she didn't say anything. I'm quite glad she didn't. She suddenly started squealing and pointing at the TV screen as I turned my head to our TV. Damn, I don't need another reminder. It was Ikuto in one of his concerts that he had performed before the little incident. He was speaking in the microphone now with the same playful grin on his face.

"Hey everyone, great to see you all again," he paused as a scream of many fan girls chorused. He then continued, "My next song is dedicated to a special person in particular. You know who you are,"

My eyes were now fixed to the TV as I waited for him to start singing. He's even smug on stage wherever he is he'll act the same. I narrowed my eyes; he did deserve what he got, didn't he? He opened his mouth to sing as I grabbed the control and turned the TV off.

"Amu!" Ami whined.

I didn't want to listen to his voice; it just made me more angrier inside. I stood up and marched up to my bedroom. I had already heard him sing anyway, not in person, but for like 5 seconds on Rima's IPOD. There was no reason to listen again. And when I was watching it that comment he had made the other day popped into my head. _'So you like listening to my voice, huh?' _ I collapsed on my bed my face on my pillow. _Stupid, conceited, annoying, cat._ Cat? Where did that come from? I shook my head as I visualised a cat like Ikuto in my head. Pfft, too funny. I was now laughing hysterically banging my fists on the pillow. My phone suddenly started vibrating as I stopped laughing and looked at it. I sat up and looked at the number, it was withheld. I pressed it to my ear wondering who it was.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hi Amu," an annoyed voice replied back.

I knew exactly who it was. It was Mr. Kitty Cat Ikuto-nya. Pfft. I suddenly started laughing, he's probably wondering why. He will never know, ha.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked which only made me laugh harder.

I heard him sigh, "Just stop your weird laughing and come to the hospital already,"

I stopped laughing now realising something. How did he know my number?

"Hey, how did you get my number," I enquired my thoughts becoming words.

There was a silence as I heard him snigger.

"Let's just say I have my ways,"

So he wasn't going to tell me was he? But he seemed to be keen on me going to the hospital. Oh, crap. I had remembered what had happened today and my face had gone completely blank. Was he going to talk to me about his arm? Had I really broken it? He did say that if he had broken it he wanted to talk to me in the hospital. So it must be broken. Oh god, it is! I was now biting my nails with worry sketched over my face.

"Just be at the hospital in 10 minutes," he instructed.

He hanged up as I was left with my beeping mobile. I switched it off as I stood up abruptly. If I didn't go it would just make things worse. So the only choice was to go and persuade him that I was really sorry (which I kind of was) and that I didn't mean it (which is a lie again). He'd just have to believe it. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat telling my parents and Ami that I was going out for a while. I rushed out the door as I made my way to the hospital.

"Erm, where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto please?" I asked the receptionist as she looked up her glasses only just touching her nose.

I smiled awkwardly as she looked me up and down with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"You're one of those fan girls, aren't you?" she said.

I shook my head but she raised an eyebrow not believing me. If I wasn't allowed in by this receptionist how was I going to find him? Wait a second, why am I worrying? Isn't it better that I couldn't go in because I was thought to be a 'crazy fan girl'? I wouldn't have to face Ikuto! Great! I was rejoicing this when I heard a voice break through my optimism. I saw him and sulked.

"Oh, Amu," he said as he indicated for me to follow him.

That plan had failed badly. I looked at Ikuto there was a cast on his arm. I gulped, it was broken. I followed him into a hospital ward as we both that down opposite each other. I was still staring at the cast as I looked up. His face was perfect portrait of being utterly pissed.

"Oh god, I am really sorry," I apologised my voice did have some truth to it.

I was sorry, even if he got what he deserved. Though he got a little too much.

"How long will it be until it's fixed?" I asked.

He shrugged, "6-8 weeks, maybe,"

He looked away his arms folded and his blue eyes filled with infuriation.

"Let me ask you this, how the hell am I supposed to do my concerts and other things to do with my music career?" he asked leaning forward.

It wasn't like his voice was the thing that had been broken.

"Just not play the violin?" I suggested.

He didn't seem to like this idea. He raised an eyebrow as I smiled awkwardly. I'm in deep shit.

"I don't think I can do that Amu. A lot of my songs contain a violin piece in it. There are only a few that don't," he paused, "Also, I've got a tour coming in only a week and it is essential that I have my violin. So, got any other bright ideas?"

I didn't say anything but he knew I didn't. This was my entire fault, why am I so stupid? But he made me snap! He looked at me as a sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"Why are you smirking?" I enquired nervously.

He leaned in further into me; he was now close, way too close.

"You can be my replacement," he whispered into my ear.

My mouth fell open in disbelief. A replacement, how the hell could that work? He seemed to know what I was thinking from my expression.

"Well, if I stop working for a while then the company would have to cancel the concerts and other things, which will cost money. But, if you became a new singer you could pay off the money,"

My mouth was still gaping. He was absolutely crazy. How could I become a singer? I don't even think my parents would let me!

"No!" I declined, "I'm never doing that!"

He snorted now looking rather smug.

"It's either that or you pay for the damage on my arm,"

The damage on his arm? It couldn't be that much right? Hopefully it wasn't.

"How much?" I enquired.

He smirked, "5 thousand,"

I nearly fainted. 5 freaking thousand! If I told my parents, 'would you lend me 5 thousand?' they would disown me! What am I going to do?

"You can't pay for it can you?"

I shook my head sighing. So was I now debuting as a singer?

"Alright then, here's my managers card he'll see you tomorrow," he said handing me the card.

I looked at it and put in my pocket. I stood up as I walked out the door.

"Amu," Ikuto started, "Try not to make a bad impression,"

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**End of chapter. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	7. Kiddy King of Hell

**Hiya everyone! **

**Next chapter up enjoy! **

* * *

I never thought that I actually would have an opportunity like this. When I thought over this, I remembered how much I used to like singing. It would be like starting again, but this time you would have more than an audience than just your mirror. But I wasn't completely ok with performing in front of loads of people. I might act like I'd be okay with it but when I step onto a stage my knees start shaking and before I know it I've fainted. I don't like having loads of eyes staring at me. What would they think of me? I suddenly felt nauseous, would they not like me? If Ikuto's manager hated me then I'd have to pay up wouldn't I? I don't want that to happen. All of last night I was moping in my room wondering what the next 6-8 weeks would be like. Hopefully, after then I wouldn't have to be a singer anymore and I can go back to my ordinary life. It's now 10am and I have ½ an hour to get up, get dressed, and go to meet Ikuto's manager. I was still sleeping until my phone beeped as I rubbed my eyes and saw the time. I sighed as I stood up tiredly. I didn't seem to be balanced on my feet so I tripped forward grabbing clumsily onto my curtains. I looked up to see if I had broken them, luckily they weren't. I stretched my arms and yawned as I opened my wardrobe to see what I wanted to wear. I'd have to look nice wouldn't, to not make a _bad_ impression. I didn't want to look too over dressed either.I chose a black and white striped sweater with red tights and I left my x clip be. Now, I look ok. I hope. I walked down the stairs as I took a piece of bread and headed out the door. I picked the card from my pocket and looked at it. The company was called Easter, I've heard of it before; it's supposed to have a lot of famous singers, actors, models, and dancers there. If they see potential in you, you're going to become a star. But unfortunately, they don't just let people join unless they have amazing talent. Even if they can do their talent, they have to be extraordinary at it. That's mostly what I'm worried about, whether I am extraordinary or not. I'll find out soon, won't I?

Woah. This place is huge. I was now walking down the corridors of Easter making my way to where Ikuto's manager was. I was completely taken aback and in awe. The lights weren't just normal lights, they were chandeliers! Was this even a talent scout company? It looked more like a posh hotel. I heard music coming from a room I stopped and looked inside. Somebody inside was dancing, he was exceptionally good. He was like a street dancer/ commercial. I'd never seen anybody so talented at dancing before, so it really left me in amazement. I was about to go and leave this dancer alone when the music stopped and he turned around to me. Oh god did he have amazing eyes, they were like Ikuto's but maybe not so dazzling. What? Why did I think of him? Ikuto doesn't even have the same colour eyes as this person. His are a sapphire blue and this boy's are ruby colour. Completely different, there are no similarities. If there was it would probably only be in how they both look dazzling. Ok, stop thinking about dazzling and stop comparing this boy to Ikuto. He walked over to me, he was probably wondering who I was. I smiled awkwardly as I sprinted away as he watched me go. I was late anyway, no time to talk to anybody at the moment. Though I wished I could have stayed a little longer.

I finally arrived at the manager's room as I knocked on the door. No one answered so I just opened it anyway. I peered inside seeing nobody in. Maybe I had come at the wrong time, if he had lied about the time to me, so help me I'll...

"Hello-nya," a voice greeted.

Somebody suddenly popped in front of me who had a incredible likeness to Ikuto. Except he had gold eyes instead of blue. Also, he really reminded me of a cat. It wasn't such a surprise as he greeted me with saying 'nya'.

"Urm, hello," I shyly greeted back.

He walked—more like ran—to his desk as he grinned at me. I walked to his desk as I waited for Ikuto's 'manager' to speak.

"My name's Yoru-nya. I've heard from Ikuto that you will be replacing him as a new singer for a bit-nya,"

He really kept to the kitty thing. It was weird how every single sentence he said had a nya at the end of it. It was quite funny actually, but I thought it would be rude to laugh at him when I just met him.

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu,"

Yoru nodded, "So Amu, you going to use your real name when you're a singer or a stage name?-nya"

That was a good question, if I kept it to my real name then people would find out wouldn't they? But it wasn't really a problem with my parents. When I told them last night about becoming a singer they thought it would be a good chance for me. I was sure they were going to say no. I bet people would find out sooner or later that I had become a singer so it was best just to keep with my real name.

"I'll just be Amu," I answered after a lot of deliberation.

"Just Amu?-nya" Yoru repeated.

I nodded as he took a paper that looked like a contract.

"Just sign this contract and you're good to know-nya," he pushed the paper to me and handed me the pencil as I read it quickly.

Everything seemed to be ok to agree with so I signed it with my signature as Yoru put it back in his draw.

"You are officially a new singer, Amu-nya," Yoru stated and grinned.

This was it.

I really am a singer.

It kind of shocked me to reality; I'm becoming one of them. One of the celebrities. Hopefully I won't fail. Though, wasn't I told that it would be hard to get into Easter? That wasn't hard at all; Ikuto had probably persuaded Yoru to make me a singer that was it.

"Amu, you're first assignment is to write good lyrics for your first song. You will have to give it in 2 weeks time. If you have any trouble just come back here and use one of our lyrics that could be used. But I would like you to try writing your own one-nya," Yoru instructed.

I nodded; it can't be too hard right? I've written lyrics for Music lessons before, but they had always been based on a topic we had been assigned.

"What should it be about? And shouldn't you check to see if I _can_ sing," I asked.

Yoru shook his head a toothy smile spread across his face. Maybe I had misunderstood what this place was like. If they didn't want me to sing then how would they know if I was good or not? I could be plain awful, though I'm not.

"Don't worry; we've already heard you sing. She will be loved right?"

I suddenly remembered when I had sung she will be loved by Maroon 5 with Ikuto playing the violin that day an astonished look on my face. When had Ikuto taped it? And why had he taped it? He didn't know that this was going to happen then, so why did he do it? I don't know maybe he just tapes random people's voices. He's like a taping voice pervert. Haha, no. That's just silly.

"Also, create the lyrics that don't just come from your mind but from your heart-nya. It will make the lyrics more effective-nya," Yoru said as he spun around on his chair.

How old was he? And how was he a manager? It feels like a prank but I know it isn't. I walked out saying goodbye as I headed back down the corridor thinking about the lyrics I could write. What did I feel at the moment? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe this will be harder than I thought. I sighed heavily looking down at the floor. What a pretty tile. I'm going crazy, I tell you.

* * *

I suddenly bumped into someone as papers fell around our feet. This is the second time something like this has happened.

"Sorry," I apologised looking into ruby eyes. I stumbled backwards in shock. Blonde hair, ruby eyes. It's that dancer boy. He stared at me seeming to have recognised me. I picked up his papers slowly, embarrassment overwhelming me.

"It's fine," he said accepting my apology.

He smiled as we both stood up. I gave the papers back to him blushing, but only a little.

I was going to leave when he asked me, "Are you knew, I haven't seen you before,"

I nodded, "Yeah, my name's Hinamori Amu,"

He smiled which made goose bumps to appear on my arms.

"Tadase Hotori," he introduced himself.

That was his name, Tadase. Just looking at him made my heart beat like a jack rabbit.

* * *

I heaved a sigh, what a day. It was now 10pm and I was standing outside my patio door looking at the city lights. The city was pretty at night, so many different colours, but hell was it noisy. I could hear so many beepings of vehicles. I put my arms over the edge feeling the calm night air flow through me. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I really was dying to tell them to shut up. I still no idea what I was going to write but at least I had two more weeks to figure it out. That was plenty of time. I looked at the clock in my room. It was getting late, best to go to sleep now. I turned around when a hand touched me on the back as I screamed. I turned around my eyes scrunched up and hitting whoever had touched me relentlessly.

"Stop doing that...oww...it's me, idiot," a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes as I saw Ikuto with another annoyed look on his face. He had a smack mark on his face. I laughed awkwardly but I was drowned out by his defiant glare. Oooh, he's pissed.

"Seriously, you break my arm and now you try to smack me to death," he shook his head.

I looked down at his arm my eyes narrowing. Wait, with that broken arm how did he...

"How did you get up here?" I enquired.

He pointed downwards to a ladder that was just sitting there by the side of my house. Still, with that arm he wouldn't be able to climb up like that. Did he use one arm? He probably did, and from the looks of him it looked like even with one arm it had taken him a while to climb up.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He sat cross legged down on the wooden floor as he stared into the night sky. The stars were out tonight and shining brighter than ever.

"I wanted to check if things had gone ok at Easter," I sat down opposite him thinking about the events of the day.

"Yeah, it went fine. I even met a very talented dancer," I said remembering Tadase.

Ikuto's eyes were wide now; I was looking at him wondering why he looked so shocked. They then suddenly changed from shocked to suspicious.

"Who is he?" he asked unsurely.

Why was he asking this, why did he need to know? Maybe there was some dancer in Easter who wasn't very nice so he wanted to make sure I kept a distance from him. It's nothing to do with Tadase, nothing at all.

"Tadase Hotori," I answered believing that Ikuto would now calm down and go back to his smirk-y self. But he didn't. Instead he stood up abruptly making me stand up as well. I didn't like the look in his eyes, at that moment I couldn't really understand why he was behaving like this but I knew just from his eyes that he was angry, and maybe if I had looked deeper...jealous.

"Do not go near that two-faced git, don't even think of it," he ordered.

What, why was he being like this? Did he have something against Tadase?

"You can't tell me what to do! And Tadase's nice, much nicer than you are!"

That really had made him explode, but what was the reason, why? He suddenly pushed me to the wall as he stared deep into my eyes. My heart was beating now, much faster than it had when I was with Tadase.

It was like I was on a rollercoaster, going faster and faster. When was the ride going to end?

* * *

**End of chapter **

**I do not own Shugo Chara, peach pit does. **

**Ikuto: why the hell was tadase in this chapter? **

**Me: Cos it would make you fell more jealous, duh.**

**Ikuto: Jealous of what? **

**Me: Pfft, not telling.(AMU!) **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please Review! **


	8. He is My Boyfriend

**Hello Everyone!**

**Gahh I have exams soon! **

**I've been doing a lot of revisions so I didn't know when I would write this.**

**Well here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

A week had gone by very quickly and still I had no idea what to do with the lyrics. And Ikuto was being as clear as mud about his little grudge against Tadase. He keeps on saying that he's not as nice as I think, but I chose to ignore this. I mean I think he's nice and it's good to have someone I know a little at Easter. I can't talk to him at lunch instead of wondering off by myself somewhere. Its better that way, Ikuto's just being odd. I was now at the lunch table a pen placed in my hand as I stared down at the blank piece of paper. It's so hard to write something when you don't even know what you are writing about. Yoru said to write from the heart, so I have to write about what I am feeling. That's easy, I'm feeling annoyed with Ikuto for judging Tadase so much. But it's not just that feeling, there is more. I might not want to say it but the truth is that day on my balcony had made him seem different to me. I kept on looking into his sapphire eyes thinking how beautiful they were. So mesmerising and hypnotic. He is a bit annoying sometimes but he is really hot. I have to admit that. I looked at the sheet wishing for the lyrics to just appear on it just like that. I leaned back on my chair sighing.

"Hinamori-san," a voice said as I straightened up to face him.

Tadase was smiling at me, with that smile how can he be bad. Really, Ikuto is completely misunderstanding him. I smiled back at him asking him to take a seat. He did so obligingly as he looked down at my vacant sheet of paper.

"Are you having trouble with your lyrics?" he asked.

I heaved a sigh and nodded slowly. He gave a look that sympathised with me.

"I'd try to help you but I'm not really a singer. But I'll give you advice, write from the heart," I rolled my eyes and sighed ever louder.

Why was everybody giving the same advice? Don't they know that it's not helping? I could always ask Ikuto, wait, bad idea, absolute NO. He wouldn't be any help, there's no point asking him. I folded up the paper as I placed it in my shoulder bag and stood up. I said goodbye to Tadase as I walked away to go back home. I'm in the town already so maybe I should do a little shopping. Yeah, might as well. I headed over to my favourite clothes shop. Kukai...and Ikuto. Great, I just have to pretend that I haven't noticed them. I walked past them my head down, but I was totally conspicuous with my bubble gum coloured hair. Of course he would notice it to be me. Does he know any other girls with that colour hair? Kukai was the first one to notice me as he turned around and waved at me.

"Amu!" he said still waving.

Ikuto hadn't heard him and was walking away completely oblivious that I was there. I glared at Kukai hoping he will understand that I wanted him to shut up. Why am I trying to avoid Ikuto? I don't know, I just don't feel like talking to him right now. Kukai hadn't noticed my looks of desperation and urgency for him not to tell Ikuto as he turned around to Ikuto utterly ruining my chances of escaping.

"Ikuto!" Kukai called after him as he spun around and saw me.

I hadn't noticed before but there was something about his hair that just looked so...hot. Ok, shut up inner self, shut the hell up. I don't want things to go haywire. He was wearing a blue hoodie that matched with his hair and eyes, it had numbers 43 on it and he was also wearing jeans. As well as that he finished the outfit with converses. He walked over to me and grinned. _Is it me, or is that grin irresistible. _I said shut up inner self! Don't make me want to hit you! I was kind of going red by the second and he seemed to have noticed as well. Everything seemed to have changed over a week without me noticing. I've begun to notice him more. Before when I thought about Ikuto, I would think of him as a conceited singer who thinks that he's the best in the music industry. He is still that but he's also something else. Nothing much happened in a week so I don't know why I am acting like this. It all started on that stupid balcony or maybe it started way before then. What started? Nothing started. He's the same Ikuto, on both sides. Nothing started! I am just acting weird under the pressure of writing these lyrics. I've only got one week and I have no idea what I will be writing, actually it's less than a week. It's 6 days! But like that makes any difference. I need to calm down and think properly, I might actually get an idea if I do that. I took a deep breath as the redness left my cheeks. I smiled up at Ikuto as he stared back at me. He had this weird expression on his face; I really wish I knew what he's thinking right now.

"Hi," I greeted trying to smile.

He nodded and grumbled a 'hi' back. Kukai was smiling all over as he pointed over to a cafe.

"Want to go there for a drink?" he asked.

Ikuto shrugged but went along anyway. My stomach rumbled suddenly as I nodded shyly. I hadn't had lunch yet because I was more focused on the lyrics. I needed something to eat. We made the way to the cafe as we took a seat. Kukai sat opposite me as Ikuto sat next to me. I felt his arm touch me as I slightly jumped. I feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So, what you want to get?" Kukai asked.

"Coke,"

"Hot Chocolate, please,"

Kukai nodded as he walked over to the counter to order for us. How could Ikuto have a Coke in this cold weather? I needed something to warm me up and make me less hungry. The Hot Chocolate here had marsh mellows and chocolate flakes. I wasn't having a proper lunch but at least it would fill me up. There was silence as Ikuto and I looked away from each other in opposite directions. What's with this atmosphere? I don't like it, not one bit. He turned to me looking like he was about to say something. But he didn't. I wanted someone to say something, I didn't know what to say so I was hoping he would. But he seemed to be as quiet as me, which is odd for him. He'd usually be talking about now. I needed to break this uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So, Ikuto, how are you?"

"Fine,"

Well that lasted long. I tried to think of a conversation when I remembered the lyrics business. I didn't want to tell Ikuto about it before but it's better than letting this intoxicating silence linger.

"I am supposed to be writing my lyrics but I'm kinda stumped," I said as Ikuto turned to me.

This had got his attention; of course he'd be interested in anything to do with Music. Why didn't I want to ask him?

"Have you got the piece of paper that you're writing on?" he asked.

I nodded as I rummaged through my bag and found the piece of paper. I handed it to him as he unfolded it and looked at it. His face fell. He stared at me with this look that to me said, 'what is this useless crap?' That's probably what he was thinking.

"You've wrote nothing at all," he pointed at the blank sheet as I nodded rather sheepishly.

He snorted and threw it back at me. Now he wasn't interested anymore. I caught the paper as I glared at him wondering why he threw it at me.

"I need your help for any ideas because I have none. So please help me," I nearly pleaded.

He leaned back in his seat, "Kukai's taking too long,"

He is definitely uninterested. He really doesn't care. I knew something like this would happen. Of course he wouldn't want to help me. I really shouldn't have asked him after all. I stood up quite abruptly as he looked at me. He could probably see in my facial expressions that I was mad.

"Where are you going?" he enquired.

I folded my arms and didn't look at him. Damn, I was only asking for help.

"Away from you," I answered as I turned around sharply and began to retreat out the door.

He stood up as well leaving the table; he followed me out trying to catch up to me. We had both forgotten that Kukai was in there with our drinks. He was probably at our table wondering where we went. I walked in a fast pace as he finally caught up to me and stood in front of me. I stared at him an annoyed look planted on my face. We had walked quite a bit as we were now not surrounded by traffic and shops but in an empty road.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me, "You seem quite moody today,"

He was right about that, I felt like my hormones were in turmoil. Is it that time of the month? No, it's not, that's not the reason, ok? I sighed as I walked up to a bench and sat down on it. Ikuto pursued but he did not sit down.

"I am not being moody," I denied my arms still folded.

He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"You are,"

I narrowed my eyes, he was now becoming annoying. Was he trying to pick a fight?

"Am not,"

"You are,"

"Am not,"

"You are,"

I growled, "I am not, OK?"

He sniggered patting me on the head like a kid.

"Don't treat me like a kid," I mumbled.

He smirked and lowered down to me so we were now face to face.

"So you want me to treat you like an adult, huh?" My face went bright red as I stood up getting away from him.

"You know I didn't mean that," I backed away from him.

He walked back up to me and held my arm so I couldn't walk away this time.

"Did you?" he questioned making me utterly speechless.

I struggled to get away but he wouldn't let me. I felt absolutely mortified. It would be good if something interrupted this, I'd be very grateful. I spoke too soon.

"Ikuto!" a voice shouted as Ikuto let go of my hand and spun around to see a girl with blonde hair and amethyst colour eyes. She was extremely pretty and she looked about Ikuto's age. She grabbed onto Ikuto's arm and kissed him on the cheek. I stared flabbergasted. The girl looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Who is this girl, Ikuto?" she asked suspiciously.

Ikuto didn't say anything nor did he react to her kiss before. He seemed a little stunned.

"Erm, who are you?" I enquired.

The girl looked a little shocked with this statement like I had smacked her around the face. Did I say something wrong? Was I supposed to know her or something?

"Shouldn't you know me? I'm Hoshina Utau, the best singer in the charts at the moment. And Ikuto," she pointed to him, "Is my boyfriend,"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, at all. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review! **


	9. I Don't Want To Steal Him

**Hello everyone! **

**Next chapter up! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Utau smiled at me smugly as I stared back at her shocked. Ikuto had a girlfriend? He didn't tell me. But why would he have to? I shouldn't care.

Still...I wish he had told me. If I was a naive girl I might have fallen for him. Which I am not. I looked at Ikuto as he stared back at me a strange look in his eyes. Was he trying to see how I would react? There was no reason to react to that at all. I'm not surprised he has a girlfriend anyway. I smiled back at Utau.

"Oh, I didn't know that. So nice to meet you," I said rather stiffly.

She didn't seem so convinced. She didn't say anything back but continued to look at me suspiciously. She was kind of starting to freak me out. What was there to be so suspicious about? I wasn't that involved with him. Utau looked up at Ikuto then back down to me narrowing her eyes.

"Hey!" a voice yelled as we all turned around to wear the voice was coming from.

Thank you, Kukai. At least this atmosphere would disappear, for now. He stopped abruptly in front of us as he breathed in and out as he looked at me and Ikuto with an exasperated expression.

"Thanks, you two just _left_ me there," he whined as I smiled at him apologetically.

We had completely forgotten about him. He must have been quite annoyed when he realised that we had run off. I looked at Kukai noticing that he was looking at Utau. She looked back at him with a knowing look. She linked arms with Kukai.

"We're going to eat ramen," she announced, "You want to come too, Ikuto?"

Ikuto shook his head as Utau pouted. Kukai looked like he was about to ask me when he was interrupted.

"You pink head," Utau pointed at me, "Stay away from Ikuto,"

_Pink head? _ I shrugged; still why call me pink head? At least call me pinkette. Pink head's just weird. She looked back at me with a fierce look as she tugged on Kukai's arm as they marched happily down the street talking about what kind of ramen they would eat this time. I watched them go as I turned around seeing Ikuto look at me. I don't know why but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I quickly looked away.

"Well, bye," I said as I walked away from him. All he did was follow me.

I watched him from the corner of my eye. Was that girl really his girlfriend? Because the way he acted around her didn't seem like he loved her. I wonder if it's only Utau with one sided love. Though, he didn't deny it. But he didn't say anything, either. I shouldn't pry into things; it's not any of my business anyway. I looked behind me again noticing that he was no longer there. Maybe he wasn't following me at all. I sighed as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed and then realised it was Ikuto. Oh dear. He rolled his eyes but there was a fixed permanent smile on his lips. Had he gone back to normal? It's like he's treating what happened before as if it never occurred.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

He grinned at me. "Who said I was following you?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't answer a question with a question,"

He shrugged sticking his tongue out.

"Actually, I thought maybe I could help you on your lyrics," he said.

Did he make that up just now? It would be good to have some help but the way he acted before put me off. I had to write this by myself. It was supposed to be about what I was feeling. _Stay away from Ikuto. _What did she mean 'stay away'? Wait, I just changed subject there. But anyway, I do need some help. If I don't then I'll have nothing by the dead line. I sighed and gave in to letting him help me. He smirked as we found ourselves at my house. That didn't take that long at all. I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to come and open the door. No one came. I rang it again, and still no one. My parents must have taken Ami somewhere. It wasn't that late it was only about 4pm. They could have told me where they were going to though. I dug in my bag to try and find my keys as I took them out and placed them in the key hole. I turned the key as it made a clicking sound and the door opened. I pushed on it and went inside with Ikuto tagging along behind. I took off my shoes as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. By now, Ikuto was in front of me. He pushed my bedroom door open and had a good look around. He went to my bed and laid on it stretching. I went up to him my hands on my hips.

"Get Off,"

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with me sitting on my bed instead of him. Geez, he had the nerves alright. I took out my piece of paper as I played with my pen and looked at the plain sheet. Here we go again. I am back to square one and can't think of anything. Damn, think, think!

"So, what are you feeling now?" Ikuto leaned on me and looked at me.

Claustrophobic, very, very claustrophobic.

I wriggled away from him and started to throw my pen in the air.

"Was that girl really your girlfriend?" I asked out of the blue.

There was a long pause that seemed to last forever until he finally spoke.

"Yeah,"

So that confirmed it, she was his girlfriend. Though, like I noticed before he didn't seem so over the moon about her. Or could that just be my imagination. It probably was. I heard a chuckle from beside me as I saw Ikuto trying to stifle his laughter. He stopped and smirked at me.

"Are you jealous, hmm?"

My mouth dropped. _Jealous_, jealous of her with _him?_ No, no way. Not in a million years. He's completely misunderstanding; I'm just worried for him. I'm not freaking jealous.

"No, _no way," _I shouted at him trying to make it clear to _myself_ that I was certainly not jealous.

He raised his eyebrows, so he didn't believe me. I hit him on the shoulder, several times.

"I am not, okay? Not jealous, at all," I said without a doubt.

Ikuto suddenly fell back grabbing my hand and making me fall is well. And on top of him. We stared at each other for a while completely and utterly speechless. Then his mobile rang. _Bzzt...Bzzt...Bzzt. _ I sat up and climbed back onto my beg blushing a little. Ikuto put his mobile by the phone wondering who it was.

"Hello?" "Ikuto!" Ikuto took away the mobile from his ear as Utau was shouting like crazy. I could hear her going on and on.

"What you doing now, Ikuto? Why didn't you want to come with us?" she asked. I looked at Ikuto, was he actually going to say. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Nah, I'm at Amu's," he looked at me grinning.

Did he really have to mention me in this? Couldn't he have just lied? I bet Utau's going to wonder why he's here with me. I was right, she was going frantic.

"Amu? Who's that?" she asked warily.

"She's the girl you just met,"

There was a long pause while Utau said nothing. She was probably trying to remember what happened earlier. She then remembered.

"Pink head!" she exclaimed.

No shit, Sherlock. Seriously, why is she still calling me Pink Head? She could learn my name. Nah, I don't think so. She said something into the phone that only Ikuto could hear as he nodded. I looked at him wondering why they were now acting secretive. He sighed and handed the phone to me.

"She wants to talk to you," he said as I took the phone from him.

I put the phone to my ear ready to take whatever she threw at me. Though, she really had nothing to worry about.

"Hinamori Amu,"

So she did know my name.

"Stay away from my boyfriend. You boyfriend stealer!" she shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.

_ Boyfriend stealer? _When did I ever want to steal Ikuto away from her? Never, so that didn't make me a boyfriend stealer. I never planned to, I didn't want to steal her boyfriend.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**Did you like it? **

**Review!**


	10. The Hit Single

**Hey everyone! **

**Next chapter up!**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Ikuto was sniggering in the background as I stared at the mobile in astonishment. He seemed to be amused, and in a way it was funny, but just not in front of the guy I am supposed to be 'stealing' away from her. It's really odd how she misunderstood that quickly. Maybe they are having relationship problems? I don't know, and I don't care either. I just want to make it clear to her and to the sniggering Ikuto that I never ever planned to steal him. Ever.

"Erm, you've got it wrong," I started before she interrupted me.

"Don't try to hide it, I know you like him. I've seen you around with him. So don't lie Hinamori Amu," She then hung up abruptly as a beep-beep sound came from the mobile.

I sighed as I threw Ikuto's phone at him. He caught it with one hand and grinned at me. I didn't like that grin, I knew what was coming before it even came out of his mouth. He heard every single word that Utau said, unfortunately.

"Huh, I didn't know you_ liked _me," he teased.

I thought so, I knew he would say something this. If he didn't then he just wouldn't be Ikuto. I looked away from him folding my arms. This was all Utau's fault, thank you very much Utau, note the sarcasm here. He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"I don't, your girlfriend's misunderstanding the situation," I said as I looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, like he didn't believe what I was saying. I stood up and walked away from my bed.

"I think you should go,"

"Why?"

Did he really need to know that? But the reason why he was here was to help me on my lyrics. Which so far I have no clue about. Oh. Maybe I do have a little idea. Just maybe.

"Because if you stay here any longer it will give her more of a reason to think that I'm stealing you,"

He shrugged like he didn't really care. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull him up. Shouldn't have even tried, he's kinda heavy. I gave up as he stood up himself and walked to the balcony. Was he not planning to leave then? I followed him as I watched him jump onto it with cat-like grace. He smirked at me as he jumped off again as I leaned over the ledge to see him land safely on two feet to the ground. Wasn't that kind of dangerous? He should really be resting that arm of his. He waved up at me, a quick concise wave as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

I yawned loudly as I stared at the ceiling; I didn't have that many ideas now until I'd have to give in the lyrics. But the good thing was that I had mostly written it all, I just had a bit left to write. It was a Friday evening, and it had been a few days since I had last seen Ikuto or Utau. The week had sped by and Ikuto hadn't come to school. I don't why he didn't come because he's not doing any concerts or anything music related. So he should have been there. But he wasn't, he probably skipped it. But my week had been pretty eventful. As we were now approaching December we had to make plans for our Christmas Dance. And what to wear, that was very important. Rima and I had planned to go shopping later in December for great dresses. I couldn't wait! I just hoped that Ikuto would come to this dance, I wonder if he's been to one before. I shrugged as I sat in bed looking at my black TV screen. I can't be bothered to go to sleep, I'm just not tired. I guess it's just of the feeling of giving my lyrics tomorrow and actually recording it. I never thought that I would do something like this, but when I was younger I had always dreamed. I took my TV control as I pressed the on button as it switched on to a random channel. Utau was on it talking to some guy who was asking her questions. It seemed she was being interviewed. I leaned back resting my head against my pillow.

"So Utau how is your relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the interviewer paused for effect, "We have heard recently that he had an accident and broke his arm. Do you know anything about this?"

Uh oh. Why of all things did that interviewer have to mention that? The camera moved to Utau who looked like she was going to rip something. I really hope my parents aren't watching this.

"Amu," she murmured but the small microphone on her clothing had picked up what she had said.

"Oh, do you mean the new singer, Hinamori Amu?"

He had to mention it, damn; I know where this will end. It's not going to look pretty.

"That boyfriend stealer!" she yelled standing up making the interviewer stand up with her.

She seemed like she was on fire, she had to let it off. I put the sound down as I waited for the next thing she was going to say. She walked up to the camera and pointed straight forward.

"If you are listening Amu, keep your hands off Ikuto. Or you'll regret it," she warned as she marched off the set.

The interviewer chuckled watching Utau go, "Wow, Hinamori Amu seems to be quite an interesting character from what Utau has said. We would love to have you on the show Amu," I switched of the TV and threw my pillow at it.

This was going way too far. Something had to be done. I knew exactly what to do. I laid my head back as my phone suddenly vibrated. I rolled over and picked it up placing it to my ear. I clicked it wondering who it was.

"Hello,"

"Yo Amu," Ikuto said snickering.

Damn, he had probably watched that whole thing. But he wouldn't just call for that, or maybe he would. Nah, he wouldn't.

"You watched Utau's little announcement?" I questioned.

I heard him chuckle. Yeah, that proved it. He had seen it. I rolled my eyes.

"I should thank her though, without her I wouldn't know what to write for my lyrics,"

I had to admit this, even if she had probably made everyone think of me badly. But still, she had helped in some way.

"You've finished your lyrics? What you write about?" he asked.

I smiled deviously, "That's a secret,"

"Well, I'll find out tomorrow won't I?"

He was going to be at Easter tomorrow? I didn't know that. I wonder if she was coming. I was right she was. Ikuto said that he was taking Utau along as well before going out for lunch, or something. A few minutes later after talking about school this week he hung up. Tomorrow was sure going to be interesting. I can't wait!

Next morning

I was in a lift in Easter with Ikuto beside me and Utau beside him. No one had talked since we met each other outside of Easter Headquarters. I don't even think Utau had acknowledged me. The lift felt much smaller than normal and for once I felt claustrophobic. I usually don't get like that in lifts, but this time was an exception. The lift stopped moving as we arrived at the floor to the recording studio. I stepped out with them both behind me as I saw Tadase. I smiled, thank god, someone I can talk to without feeling awkward. I waved at him as he waved back but then stopped halfway seeing Ikuto behind me. He narrowed his eyes as Ikuto stared at him menacingly back.

"Why's he here? Isn't he supposed to be injured?" he enquired looking at Ikuto's broken arm.

That's what I've been wondering. I nodded; I guess I didn't escape the awkwardness after all. Ikuto looked at Tadase smugly.

"Still gay Tadagay?" he said snidely.

I stared at Ikuto in shock. How could he say that? Tadase's face was retorted in a snarl.

"I am NOT gay. And I see you're still trying to keep that fake facade as usual,"

Facade? What did Tadase mean by that? Ikuto snorted ignoring him as he pushed me forward and nudged Tadase away as we strode into the recording studio. Yep, definitely not awkward. Ikuto stopped pushing me as he left me in the recording booth. He stepped out of it as he pointed to the earphones near me. I placed them on.

"Amu, you got your lyrics-nya?" Yoru asked as I nodded, "And you're background music?"

I nodded again as he smiled and started to play the music. I had stayed up for a while making this and writing the lyrics so hopefully it would all go well. Utau was watching me her arms crossed. She was standing further away from Ikuto who was standing near Yoru with headphones on. He signalled for Utau to come stand next to him and asked her to wear the headphones. She sighed and put them on; she didn't seem to want to be here. Yoru then started to do a countdown as I got ready to sing my heart out. 1, 2, 3. GO!

_Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson_

_Ha, Ha, Ha,_  
_Ha, Ha, Ha,_

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?_  
_Whoa, Whoa,_  
_Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_  
_Whoa, whoa,_  
_Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,_  
_Being with him,_  
_Can't believe,_  
_All the lies that you told,_  
_Just to ease your own soul,_  
_But I'm bigger than that,_  
_No, you don't have my back,_  
_No, No, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_  
_Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Well I'm sorry,_  
_That he called me,_  
_And that I answered the telephone,_  
_Don't be worried,_  
_I'm not with him,_  
_And when I go out tonight,_  
_I'm going home alone,_  
_Just got back from my tour,_  
_I'm a mess girl for sure,_  
_All I want is some fun,_  
_Guess that I'd better run,_  
_Hollywood sucks you in,_  
_But it won't spit me out,_  
_Whoa Whoa, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_  
_Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_  
_Instead of looking into mine,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_  
_Don't you got somewhere to go?_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Please stop telling all your friends,_  
_I'm getting sick of them,_  
_Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_  
_Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_  
_Instead of looking into mine,_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_  
_Don't you got somewhere to go?_  
_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_  
_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_  
_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_

I finished as I breathed in gasping for breath. That was really fun. I totally enjoyed it. I hoped it was good enough. I looked up and saw Yoru clapping as everybody in the studio did the same. Except for Utau and Ikuto. Utau looked completely speechless and her mouth was as wide as it could ever go. Ikuto on the other hand looked a little displeased. I didn't know the reason, but I knew from the look in his eyes. It was what I was feeling and it came from my heart. So there's nothing wrong about it. I did my best, but even so I just don't like that look.

"Amazing Amu. I think you've got yourself a hit single-nya!" Yoru said hugging me.

I took off my head phones and looked at Utau she looked a bit apologetic.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she walked out.

Ikuto didn't follow her but instead looked at me with a stare that I couldn't look away from. I walked up to him and titled my head.

"I guess you cleared the misunderstanding," he said as he followed Utau out.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. **

**Did you like it? **

**I can't tell you if Utau is related to Ikuto yet. Cos I don't know if she is or not haha. **

**Please review!  
**


	11. Unlucky Number 13

**Heya everyone! **

**I have a new fan fic buddy yay!  
**

**Well here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

****

* * *

"I don't understand!" I screamed throwing a pillow up at the ceiling that in my imaginary world was Ikuto's face.

It was Sunday and now night and I had recorded my song successfully and soon it would be submitted to the top music charts soon. I was really excited about that, no I was more than excited, I was absolutely ecstatic. I couldn't wait to find out what it came too. However. There's always a 'however' in most things. This is one of them. If I got really far in the charts the only thing I'll be able to think about is Ikuto and that damn look on his face. That's why I'm confused. I want to understand, but he won't even talk to me! Actually, I didn't see him that much after the recording studio, but still. I cleared up a misunderstanding. What's so bad about that? It's not freaking crime! Damn, that Ikuto, he's making me go crazy. He's not even being a nice person; normally a nice person would say that my song was very well sung. Just forget the lyrics! I think that's what he's annoyed about, the lyrics. I could be wrong, but I think that's it. He wouldn't be all huffy puffy if it was about my singing voice. Well, I don't think he would. Even so, if it is the lyrics why would he be so pissed about them? It's kind of for his benefit too. He can be with his girlfriend and have no doubts. But no, he's not like that. Arggh! I want to know! I jumped off of my bed and walked hastily to the balcony. I leaned over it hanging my head and sighing.

I looked up into the night sky. It was so beautiful; there were so many stars out. It was a pitch black night so the stars shone even brighter. I would find out how my song did soon. The correct time would be at midnight tonight. I might end up staying up that late. I can't get to sleep anyway. Everything was so silent, unlike the other night, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my TV on some random music channel. I sat down on the balcony floor facing the inside of my room where the TV was. I couldn't be bothered to go back in. It was on number 4 at the moment with some rock band that I didn't really know. They looked cool though, and there music sounded good. They were called Radio Lights or something. The song finished as it went onto another one. Suddenly a lightning strike hit very close to my house. I jumped up in surprise and fear as I raced back into my bedroom and closed the door shut. I looked back to the TV noticing who the next singer had been. It was Ikuto. I knew this because I could see him perfectly. Well not exactly perfectly as it was blurring every few seconds. But I knew it was him. Too bad the lightning had to ruin it. I've actually never heard him sing. I wonder what he sounds like. I crawled back into my bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Though, I did not notice that my phone was vibrating with an incoming call from Ikuto as I was already fast asleep.

So tired. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. What a mess. My hair is completely all over the place and my mascara. I won't even go there. Let's just say I look like a wreck. I brushed my hair quickly and scrubbed off the mascara and did it over again and got dressed into my school clothes. I trudged down the stairs picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen saying hello to my family who were having breakfast at the table. I sat down resting my chin on the table as my mum got up and looked for what I could have for breakfast. She set it in front of me as I started to eat and poured myself some orange juice.

"Amu, your song did really well," Mum said as I remembered.

I had nearly forgotten about that. I perked up as I sat properly wanting to hear more.

"Really? How far?" I asked.

"Number 13,"

Number 13? Seriously? Why the unlucky number out of 100 other numbers. Though 13 is good, but I don't like the superstitious feeling. I finished my breakfast as I stood up saying thank you. I walked out the door to school. Is Ikuto going to be here this time? He wasn't there last week. If he is then I'll get a chance to ask him why he was so annoyed. I came closer to Seiyo High as I made my way to the gates and walked in. I seem to be a bit early. There's like nobody here. I wonder where everyone is. I looked down at the floor looking at my shoes as I looked up seeing someone's back. It was very familiar. Is it him? It must be nobody else I know has midnight blue coloured hair.

"Ikuto!" I yelled after him.

But he didn't turn around. He must not have heard me, it's not like he's ignoring me. Right?

"Ikuto!" I yelled once again but louder.

He hesitated for a split second proving that he could hear me. But then just kept walking. He is ignoring me. That's not nice! I gritted my teeth as I ran after him. He looked like he was going to run away but I grabbed him by his violin (which he always seems to take to school) and spun him around to face me. He looked at me with a grumpy look on his face. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh? I looked at him back imitating his grumpy look. His lip turned up like he was trying to not laugh but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Go away Amu," he ordered me as he turned around.

He started to walk away as I grabbed him again. He's not getting away until he tells me why he's acting like this. I deserve an explanation. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" I questioned.

"You should know,"

Well, sorry, I don't. I'm completely in the dark here. If I knew I'd probably already be apologising. Well, probably. He noticed that I didn't have a clue as he heaved a sigh.

"Ok, this is why. Your song was supposed to come from your heart," I looked at him questioningly.

"It did come from my heart," I said.

"No it didn't," he cut me off, "You wrote that song to get back at Utau for making you sound like you really were boyfriend stealer on live TV. So congratulations, you got your wish,"

I shook my head. I was not that kind of person. I wasn't that...selfish.

"No, you got it wrong. I would never do something like that," I denied.

He snorted. Did he not believe me? He should understand that I am not that type of girl. He should know that. Use your common sense, idiot!

"Still, even if that is not the reason. It annoys me, for some reason, how you were so quick to clear the misunderstanding," he admitted.

He turned away from me and gave me one quick look as he walked away leaving me stunned. What? What kind of reason was that? I'm still confused. I just don't get it. Why would he be annoyed about that? I need to know. I want to know. But I don't think he's going to tell me.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, it is owned by the amazing Peach Pit. **

**Did you like it? **

**Please review!**


	12. Like a Sister

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I trudged towards my school my eyes cast to the ground. I feel really stupid; I'm starting to agree with what Ikuto's was saying. He didn't believe that my song came from my heart. I denied him because I was sure that it did, but as I walked thinking more about my reasons for singing it I began to agree with him. I sighed loudly as I came to the door of my classroom and opened it slowly. I stepped in hearing the normal loudness of the classroom but then it began to die down. I looked around and saw that all eyes were glued to mine. I never liked having this much attention in my old school I always got it because I was labelled 'cool'. But it feels different this time. It's completely different from those times. I looked around for Rima and saw that she was where she normally was and she was looking at me the same as the others in the classroom. I looked away as someone stood up and pointed at me. I can understand now why Ikuto doesn't like his fans. A second later I was swarmed by the students including Rima who was standing next to me.

"Wow, Amu I heard your single and it's amazing!" a girl squealed.

"You are a really good singer," another said.

"How did you become a singer? Were you scouted?"

Rima then pulled me out as she dragged me out of the classroom. I thought they were going to follow us but Rima shut the door and locked it before they had the chance. She then looked at me with an astonished look planted on her face.

"Tell me, Amu. How the hell did you become a singer?" she asked me.

I guess I'd have to tell her, she was my friend after all. There was no reason to keep it a secret. I would just have blurted it out.

"Ok, I broke Ikuto's arm," I exclaimed.

Rima look really shocked like someone had hit her really hard. I knew this would be her reaction.

"YOU WHAT? How is that anything to do with your singing career! How could you do that!" she practically shouted.

I stifled a laugh; as she glared at me. I stopped immediately and looked away.

"Well, he said that I could either pay for his arm to get better, or, I pay it off by being a singer. He especially wanted me to do that because he wouldn't be able to do any of his concerts and things and money would go down a drain unless I debuted. So yeah, that's how it happened,"

Rima sighed rolling her eyes as she unlocked the door to the classroom and opened it.

"I feel sorry for Ikuto. But at least you'll have an experience," she said.

I smiled as we walked in followed by Nikaidou-Sensei who came into the room carrying a little too many books. He dropped them down on his desk clumsily. As he looked at the class smiling gawkily. Rima and I took our places as the lesson started.

* * *

"Amu!" I heard someone yell my name.

I turned around seeing Kukai running up to me. Rima was not with me as she had to go the library to finish homework that she had forgot to do. I smiled as he stopped in front of me and grinned back at me. He was wearing a football kit, had he possibly had PE earlier?

"I heard your song last night. You really are a good singer," he complimented me.

I've heard that many times today, and it's only the morning.

"Thanks,"

He grinned. I looked behind expecting to see Ikuto behind him. He's always near Kukai, they must be good friends. He wasn't there; I began to wonder where he was.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked.

Kukai shrugged, he couldn't know where he was 24/7 could he? Who cares anyway, I don't need to know. But still I want that weird hostility to disappear. He just got it wrong, he thought I sang the song to get back at Utau, but I know that wasn't the case.

"Erm, not sure. He might be outside somewhere," Kukai suggested.

I nodded as I said bye and walked away and outside. I felt the coldness of the air nip my skin like little pin pricks. I shivered I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. I walked to the tree that we had sat at before and saw him there even before I came close. He was lying down his eyes shut and his violin untouched by his side. He didn't see me coming but I bet he heard me. I stopped by him as his eyes opened as he stared into mine. He sighed and looked away rolling onto his side. He was trying to ignore me. Well, that's not going to happen. I plonked down beside him but he didn't move an inch. We stayed there for a few seconds just sitting as the cold air swept past us making goose bumps appear all over me. Ikuto turned over now not having his back to me as he sat up. I just had to get it out of me, before this silence becomes permanent.

"Sorry," Ikuto and I said in unison.

I stared at him, he was sorry?

"Ok, I understand why I'm sorry. But why are you?" I enquired.

He shrugged not saying anything. So he was sorry for nothing? Ok...

"I guess I was just jumping to conclusions about you writing that song to get back at what Utau said, sorry," he apologised.

That's what he was sorry about? At least he admitted it though. But really we were both at fault here. He was right in what he said about the song coming from the heart.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm starting to agree with what you said about me not writing from the heart," I paused, "But next time I will write a song from my heart!"

He grinned at me as I grinned back at him. At least that was now sorted out. But there's still something I'm wondering about. He said that he didn't like how I wanted to clear the misunderstanding so quickly. I didn't understand why he said that, but I want to know. And this might be the best time to ask him.

"What did you mean before when you said that you didn't like how I wanted to clear the misunderstanding so quickly?" I asked him. He went silent and didn't say a word. He looked down at the floor as I waited for his respond that was short in coming.

"Just forget it," he finally said.

Though I didn't expect that. When he says to 'just forget it' then I can't forget it. He's making me want to know even more.

"Why? Just tell me,"

"No,"

I glared at him as I rested my head against the trunk of the tree. Why couldn't he tell me? Was it some kind of big huge secret? Why did he not like that anyway, I helped him and his girlfriend to not have any more doubts.

"You should be glad I sang that song anyway, it helped you and your girlfriend," I said.

He looked at me his eyes piercing like daggers. No, not daggers, pitch forks. It was like he was telling me to shut up with his eyes. I certainly wasn't going to be commanded by those eyes of his. No matter how lovely and blue they are. Him and his blue eyes will just have to listen. "So?" What does he mean so? He's always like this about his girlfriend, it's like he doesn't even like her. He doesn't seem to care.

"Every time I mention Utau you get like this. Why are you going out with her if you don't even care about her?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "I do care about her,"

Really? Because I swear you didn't. He'd fool me. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he hit me lightly on my arm.

"I care about her, but not in the way that she cares about me. I care about her as if she were my sister," he said.

"Then why are you going out with her?" I asked.

He stood up and swung his violin around his shoulder. I stood up waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Just because, you don't really need to know,"

I didn't say anything after that. He didn't want me to pry; he wanted me out of it. So that's what I would do, even though I am dying to know. I don't need to ask him anyway, I'll find out some way. That's if I really want to. But a reason like 'just because' isn't a good one. It looks like Utau is the only one who's in love. It's unrequited, isn't it? I felt a little sad for Utau, but I've never been in such a situation where the other doesn't love you back. I wonder does she know. If she does then that could be why she was so crazy about me stealing him, but that could be the same even if she didn't know. We walked back into the school building as I felt joy over the sudden warmth. I hate being cold, how can Ikuto stand it. I guess he just can.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo chara, and never ever ever will **

**Did you like it? **

**Review!**


	13. Somebody Like You

Hello Everyone!

Chapter 13!Yay!

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

I was at Easter even though I should be at school. Being a singer really does have its perks. I get to miss some school and that's just a complete joy. It's better than staying in a lesson trying to keep your eyes open and **not **fall asleep. So I really am glad I'm here, even if it is early. I walked through the halls of Easter to where I was going to meet Ikuto's manager Yoru. My hair was tied up in a side pony tail and I was wearing a checked cami with a thick cardigan and some skinny blue jeans and red converses. My normal black x clip was clipped to my hair. I came to the door of Yoru's office as I opened it seeing not just Yoru but another person as well. She had pink hair a little similar to mine and round pink eyes to match. She grinned when she saw me. I stepped in the room wondering who it was.

"Amu-nya. This will be your manager-nya. Her name's Ran-nya," Yoru said introducing Ran.

Ran smiled again and shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Amu," she said as I shook her hand back.

I was getting a manager? Oh right I didn't really have one as Yoru was Ikuto's manager. She seems nice I don't think I'll mind having her as my manager. I smiled back as we grinned at each other like a pair of Cheshire cats. Yoru then walked past us as he stopped before leaving.

"Ran will talk to you about your music video for your new song-nya," he said before he left the room.

A music video? Wow, I'll be making a music video! That's so...so cool! Wow. Ran could see that I was becoming really excited about the video as she laughed and sat down in Yoru's chair. She spun around it many times as I walked over to her.

"I have a very good idea for your video," she smiled, "It will basically be about you and a girl who are best friends. She goes out with a guy that you've liked for a long time. But she doesn't know that you've got over him. But the boy likes you not her but he's with her for a reason. At the end of the song he will kiss you, but on the cheek,"

That sounds a lot like Ikuto's situation, but not about the part that he likes me or that Utau was my best friend. Just the bit about not being able to dump her. But the bit at the end, someone would have to kiss me on the cheek. At least it wasn't on the lips but I'm a starting singer. It will be a bit weird.

"We have already decided the other actors so now all we need is your recognition Amu-chan,"

I brought myself back to reality after she said that. So they had already chosen the actors. I wonder who they were. Ran was about to tell me when Ikuto strolled through the door followed by Utau who looked a little grumpy. I looked at them wondering why they were here. Ikuto smirked at me as the door closed behind them.

"They will be your actors," Ran announced.

I stared at her flabbergasted and then back at Ikuto who was still smirking.

"But you two are singers!" I exclaimed.

Utau snorted folding her arms, "We're actors too,"

Oh. I didn't know that. Wait, if Ikuto is the boy actor then...NO. Oh god, no. He has to kiss me on the cheek? Utau, what about Utau? Wouldn't that just light the fire inside of her? I mean, as she really got over what happened? Because she doesn't seem so palsy-walsy with me now. I actually don't think she likes me very much. Oh well. God am I really glad that it is only a kiss on the cheek. But still! Why him? Why Ikuto? If only I could get out of it somehow. I turned to Ran trying to conjure up the cutest 'please' look on my face.

"Does he have to kiss me on the cheek," I whispered so he wouldn't hear.

Without noticing Ikuto was now beside me and he definitely heard what I said. Ran smiled awkwardly. Was that a no then?

"What's so bad about a simple kiss on the cheek, huh?" Ikuto asked me teasingly.

I glared at him a killing intent in my eyes. He stopped smirking as he stepped back probably not wanting to break another arm.

"It's because it's from _you_," I spat.

He grinned boyishly not seeming to understand the meaning behind my glare. I was about to say something else but then he did something that surprised me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I flushed red immediately. I clenched my fists as all he did was laugh.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he sneered.

He was right it wasn't so bad but he shouldn't have done that. I was completely off guard. I felt my cheeks become more hotter as I realised that I was going to turn into a human tomato if I didn't stop blushing. Calm down, calm down. That's kind of impossible.

"Why did you do that? Do you really love to torment me?" I snapped.

He laughed as I waved my hands about like a lunatic. Calm down, Amu. Take a deep deep breath. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Yeah, I love it," he teased.

That's it; I can't stay in the same room as him. If I do I'm sure to go insane. I nudged him as he nudged me back. We were like little kids at this point. Utau was watching us the corner of her lip turning slowly into a snarl. We were both quite unaware of her, so she was bound to be annoyed. But it was worse than that, much worse. It seemed like it was already decided about what we would do for the video and there was definitely no way I would be able to get out of it. I'd just have to face it, and this time it wouldn't be like he did it the first time. What a stupid way of not making me nervous. We said bye to Ran as the three of us walked out the door. Ikuto and I were beside each other and Utau was behind glaring intently at our backs. Even though I couldn't see her as she was behind us I could feel her death glare. The hairs at the back of my neck pricked up as I took a quick look at her. She looked so angry, she was kind of scary. She saw me staring at her as she fixated her glare on me completely. I shivered as I looked away. If looks could kill, boy, would I be dead by now. Ikuto saw my stressed look as he turned to Utau.

"Have you made her angry or something?" he asked me.

That's the thing. I don't know if I did or not. But from looking at her I must have done something. She wouldn't be that livid for no reason.

"I don't think so," I said warily.

We came to the exit of Easter as we stepped out of the door and into the cold weather. Thank god for my thick cardigan or I'll be like a Popsicle. I couldn't say the same for Utau though she looked like she was becoming close to being a human ice cube. Oh yeah, I have a spear coat. I dug inside my bag as I walked over to her and handed her it. She looked at the coat and then at me in disgust.

"I don't want it," she sniffled.

She pushed it away from her as I looked at her in worry. Even if I didn't really know her that well she shouldn't just go ahead and freeze herself. She looked like she was already coming down with a cold.

"Go on, you can take it," I said trying to attempt giving it to her again.

But it didn't work this time either. She hated me. She really hated me. I mean who would give you a look of pure...revulsion, if they didn't like you. I don't know why, but I've never known anybody who has hated me. It just felt so horrible. I am trying to be nice to her though, but she didn't care at all. I just want to know the reason why.

"I don't want to borrow anything from somebody like you," she retorted.

I put my coat back in my bag clearly realising that she would never take it no matter how many times I tried.

"What do you mean, 'somebody like me'?" I questioned.

She sneered, "You wrote that song and it isn't even true. You do like him, it's freaking obvious. The way you acted when he kissed you on the cheek proved it,"

What? What the hell is she talking about? That song didn't get through to her? She keeps on making these stupid misunderstandings all the time. But she won't believe me now if I told her she was wrong. Ikuto was now further ahead and couldn't hear our conversation. Utau pointed a finger at me right in my face.

"Don't even think of taking him, or you'll be very sorry," she warned as she spun around on her heels and stomped away.

Oh god. Would she blame me if Ikuto broke up with her? But he doesn't even like her! Well he does but just not in the way that she does. I felt sorry for her too, but that bitch, she doesn't need my sympathy. Not one bit. Does Ikuto know she's like that? When she was around him that first time before she acted so sweet and not... evil! I sighed; it was Ikuto's fault for doing that in the first place. If he hadn't then Utau wouldn't think that I was lying about it just being a mistake. If he does anything else, not saying he will though, I don't want to imagine what she would do. What would she do? She said that I'll be sorry. I don't think I want to find out. I sighed as I swung my bag on my shoulder and walked dreading what could happen. I'd be careful to not make the situation worse for myself. I was about to turn a corner as someone grabbed my arm and hauled me into the bush.

"What...What the hell!" I shouted seeing Ikuto grinning beside me. What the hell is he doing?

"What are you doing? Playing James Bond?" I mocked him.

He glared at me. So he was, obviously, not playing James Bond then. What was he doing though? Why did he drag me into this bush? I don't like it in here, I bet I have loads of leaves and twigs and whatnot in my hair. I don't even want to think that there could be bugs. That's just yucky. I shook my head hoping for some of it to fall out of my hair as I realised how close I was to him. Very close. Our shoulders were touching, and there was no gap between us. None. I couldn't move either as the bush seemed to close around us not letting me shuffle along a little. Oh well, at least Utau isn't here.

"These fans saw me and I ran. There really scary sometimes," he said answering my question.

Oh. So that's what it was. His fans haven't heard of him or seen him a while so there's no reason they wouldn't go mad if they spotted him. It was like he had disappeared from the musical world. I wonder if anyone knows about his arm. I don't want to be labelled as a boyfriend stealer and someone who breaks people arms for kicks. Nah, I'd rather not. We heard a stampede of feet coming towards the bush that sounded like a load of elephants than just girls.

"Wow they're lou—"I was cut off as Ikuto wrapped his hand around my mouth.

I stared at it in shock as I tried to get his hand away from my mouth. No such luck.

"Just shut up. I don't want to be found, thanks," Ikuto ordered as I stopped struggling.

If only I could get his stupid hand off me. I'd shout as loud as I possibly could to draw attention, that would be completely perfect and it would serve him right. It would be quite funny, but unfortunately it's not going to happen.

"Where's he gone?"

"He probably went that way,"

The voices decreased as we heard them stampede away from the bush. Ikuto took his hand away from my mouth as I glared at him. Finally. I stood up and out of the bush and grinned. Sweet, sweet justice. Ikuto came out a few seconds later thinking that the coast was clear. He was in for a lovely surprise.

"Hey!" the fan girls turned around at my voice, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto's here!"

They all gasped as they came rushing towards us again. Ikuto looked at me as I smiled back at him.

"Why you..."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned around waving at him.

"Have fun,"

* * *

End of Chapter

I do not own- you know what I mean.

Did you like it?

I will be changing my name from lostcrimsoneyes to EuPhoRia RoSe so in the next chapter look out for that name when it comes out instead of my other one

I don't wanna confuse you

Please review, because I love reviews!


	14. Liquid Confidence

**Hi everyone!**

**Chapter up! **

**Deary me is it so hottt today. I've got a flipping sun burn. **

**Well everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

I was at Easter the next day and sitting opposite Ran in the lunch hall. She had called me here as she wanted to tell me about my album.

"Amu, what I want you to do is think of another song you could record next," she instructed.

I need to think of one from the heart this time, or something that is at least true what I am thinking. I need to show Ikuto that I can sing from the heart. But what should I sing though? I'd have to start that whole 'what do I write' all over again. Ran smiled as she stood up patting me on the back. "

I'm sure you'll think of something, Amu-chan," she said as she left the table.

I sighed and pulled out a note pad and a pen.

Now, to get down to work. This will take some time.

* * *

"I hate you," Ikuto muttered at me as a wide smile was plastered on my face.

He glared at me and I couldn't help but giggle. He didn't seem to be laughing though. He grabbed my ear pulled it but I was still giggling hysterically even if it hurt a lot. I tried to get his hand off me, but the attempt was futile.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! Now stop doing that it hurts!" I yelled as he smirked triumphantly and let go of my ear.

I touched my ear, why did he have to be so vicious? That really hurt, though he has his reasons. He's really mad at me for what happened the other day. But I just find it funny really. It was like my revenge for that kiss on the cheek. We were at the moment on my balcony sitting together with a bowl of popcorn between us. I don't know why we have the popcorn though. We don't really need it. But Ikuto was hungry and the only thing I could find decent enough to eat was popcorn. I stared up at the starry sky and the pitch black behind it. I love this balcony; it's the perfect place to view the sky and the city around it. So nice.

"Did Utau talk to you?" Ikuto asked.

I looked at Ikuto with a bothered look. He narrowed his eyes at me noticing the look on my face. Well, Utau's voice for me was like the characters in Harry Potter say Voldemort. I didn't want to be reminded of what Utau had said. If she even knew that Ikuto was here now she'd probably, again, think I'm stealing him. It's annoying though, and I want things to clean up, immediately. Also, I want to know why Ikuto can't break up with her. But again, she'd think it was because of me. I think they'd be able to get around it somehow.

"She's kind of scary, did you know that?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything nor did he look at me. All he did was stay silent and look down at the Popcorn Bowl. Maybe, he does. Damn, I know there's some reason that he can't break up with her but I wish he would tell me. I mean, I have the right to know. Especially when his girlfriend is planning ways on dealing with me if I ever try to steal him, which may I add will never happen. I need to find out, and I am not taking no for an answer. He will tell me, whether he likes it or not. I turned to him ready to confront him head on.

"Why can't you break up with her," I asked him directly.

He looked at me with a stunned look on his face from how blunt I was. He didn't say anything, but there was a look on his face that made me feel like he didn't want me to know.

"I told you, you don't need to know," he said ready to stand up but I walked in front of him stopping him.

I was going to find out; I'm not letting him run off again with a concise answer. He sighed realising I wasn't going to let him go without telling me.

"You'll find out in tomorrow's assembly," he told me as he jumped off the balcony before I could stop him.

Tomorrow's assembly? What could he possibly do that would make me find out about it? Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I trudged into my room and collapsed on my bed arms spread.

I yawned loudly as I walked up to Rima who was in front of me. She hadn't noticed me so I thought I'd surprise her. I crept behind her stealthily and put my hands on her shoulders as she jumped seeing who it was. Her face was a little shocked at first but she glared after she saw it was me. I laughed at her expression as she snorted. We walked into the school and then to where the assembly would be held. I was still wondering what Ikuto would do as we walked into the assembly hall and sat down. We had a good view of the stage as we were near the front. The hall was filled with shouts and talking, I could hardly hear myself think. I played with my x clip as I clipped it and un-clipped it from my hair. I want to know, now. Wait, Rima was a fan of Ikuto, maybe she knew? I turned to her hoping she did.

"Rima, do you know anything about the relationship between Ikuto and Utau?" I enquired.

"Utau? You mean Utau Hoshina?" I nodded as she smiled at me.

She did know. This would be good, I could hear a little bit from her. Ikuto won't say that much, knowing him.

"Well, Utau and Ikuto were like a REAL couple a few months ago. Until something, urm happened. It changed Ikuto's view of her completely, is what I heard, and he was no longer in love with her. He was a bit hostile towards her, until last month he changed,"

So they really did love each other to start off with. But what was that 'something' that happened?

"What was the something that happened?" I asked.

She seemed a little uncomfortable in carrying it on, but she did anyway.

"Well, I heard this from someone so it might just be a rumour. But, apparently, Ikuto found out about a contract that had kept them together. Utau signed it because she wanted to become more popular and Ikuto was the key to that. When Ikuto found out, he went ballistic. He became hostile towards her. But like I said he changed his views on her, but I don't know why. He didn't break the contract though, it's still there now. He probably couldn't get himself out of the situation. It kind of helped him anyway with selling his albums and stuff. But he was still hurt. He sang this song that was to do with what happened, but it was before he changed his views. It was a very good song, I can't remember what it was though..."

So that was why. Wait a second, could Ikuto maybe be planning to sing that song. That would make sense because then it would describe his feelings at that time. But the thing is Utau likes him now, maybe she changed because she wanted to keep Ikuto and the contract. No, it wasn't like that, she was so protective, and in a very scary way. Ikuto, he also said she was like his little sister. What made him change his ways towards her? If he was so hostile towards her then something must have happened. I feel like a prier looking into his past. But I guess that's just what I am. I need to know. There were screams as I looked towards the stage and saw Ikuto standing there with a few people behind him with a guitar and drums. He was standing at the microphone as he coughed into it.

"Err, hello," he said as a cry from his fan girls screamed back at him.

He was planning on singing.

"Hi guys, today I have got a surprise performance of you of my last song I recorded before I broke my arm," he said as he looked at me sniggering.

He would have mentioned that wouldn't he? Just tell the whole world, why don't cha?

"You all know it, probably, so sing along, ok?"

Another blast of fan girl screams. The guitar guy started playing as Ikuto got ready to sing. I hadn't heard him sing, this would be the first time. I was kind of excited to hear what he sounded live.

_Liquid Confidence by You Me At Six_

_If one drink_  
_Could make tonight_  
_Slip my mind then I should drink up_  
_So I can forget_  
_That I haven't lived my life_  
_You are an example of_  
_Better things to come_  
_So why wait on some other escape_  
_That leads me nowhere fast_  
_I've got to ask.._

_You've got nothing to lose_  
_Except for me and you_  
_And I love that attitude_  
_When you know I can do.._  
_I'll do better than you_

_If one drink_  
_Could make tonight_  
_Slip your mind then you_  
_Should drink up_  
_So you can convince_  
_Yourself that I'm cute_  
_We are an example of.._  
_Why not to fall in love_  
_It takes a turn and then it hurts_  
_More than you could dream of_

_Well you've got nothing to lose_  
_Except for me and you_  
_And I love that attitude_  
_When you know I can do.._  
_I'll do better than you_

_You've got nothing to prove_  
_oh no wait yes you do_  
_You wear it so well that we think it's true_

_You can't stay, I want you gone_  
_For pulling the carpet I was standing on_  
_You can't stay, I want you gone_  
_For pulling the carpet I was standing on_  
_You can't stay, I want you gone_  
_For pulling the carpet i was standing on_  
_Here's the exit, exit, exit_

_You've got nothing to lose_  
_Except for me and you_  
_And I love that attitude_  
_When you know I can do.._  
_I'll do better than you_

_We are an example of..._  
_Why not to fall in_  
_Why not to fall in love_

_We are an example of..._  
_Why not to fall in_  
_Why not to fall in love_

Wow. He's really very good. His voice is completely stunning. I stared up at him stunned, if I could I'd listen to that over and over again. But the meaning of the song, when he wrote it he must have been very angry at Utau and thought that he really wanted to split from her. The part where he sang 'you wear it so well we think it's true,' could probably mean that she was faking something and they all believed it. For example, her love for Ikuto. But she loves him now though. I had to talk to him. I looked at him seeing a pained expression on his face, maybe he was reminiscing what happened back then. I walked closer to the stage as I saw him walk off from the exits. I walked after to him and we were now no longer visible to the crowd's eyes. He stopped where he was and looked at me turning his head. That was a pained expression, and it's still on his face now.

"I know about what happened with Utau, about the contract and everything. Now I just want to know why you didn't leave her, and why you changed your mind," I said.

He looked at me not seeming to want to say anything. A guy who was hosting the assembly came to us and saw me and gasped. He came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hinamori Amu, could you please sing a song?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sing, sing what? I was a bit reluctant to go on stage. Ikuto, however, seemed to be keen on the idea.

"Go on, Amu. It will be your first experience of singing live," he tried to persuade me.

He didn't want me to question anymore about his relationship with Utau. Well, I had an idea of what to say. Of what I really want to sing about. I smiled at him, just watch me Ikuto. This is what I think of your relationship between you and Utau. Listen. I began to walk with the guy to the stage as I turned around and pointed at him. He looked at me bewildered.

"I haven't given up! Listen to my song, ok?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"Ok, Amu,"

I smiled back at him as I headed for the stage. I stepped onto to it as I heard screams and astonished and excited gasps seeing me. I went to the microphone and grinned.

"Hey guys, the song I'll be singing is what will be my next single. I hope you like it,"

I heard a shout, 'GO AMU' from a lot of people as I took a deep breath.

Listen Ikuto.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own it ok! You should know that by now you sueing people! Get a clue...**

**Did you like it? **

**Review people Review!**


	15. One Of Those Girls

**Hello Everyone**

**We have a day off YAY!**

**But I've been helping my mum with the gardening which has been pretty tedious... **

**So hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I looked at the audience and gulped. Did this hall always be so _big? _I never noticed how many people could fit in here. It was the whole year and they were staring at me with excited looks on their faces. I felt really nauseous, much worse than the times I had to do presentational homework in a class. This felt a _million_ times worse than anything I've ever experienced before.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I bet that when I start singing all this nervousness will disappear. But for now I have the problem of actually starting. Rima was in the crowd with a huge reassuring smile on her face. I could tell she was wishing me good luck. I really needed it. I smiled back at her as I gave the band people behind me the music they had to play. They smiled at me as they got ready to start.

Ok, deep breath, pretend that no one is there, whew. I grinned as I opened my eyes and nodded at the band people as they started to play. I can't believe I am making my second song on my album and I am performing it live. Well, it is at my school but still. I took out the microphone from the stand as I tapped my feet ready to come in. I took a deep breath as the song began.

_One of those girls by Avril Lavigne _

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money_

_I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one_

When the song ended all I heard was a short silence that followed onto loud ear-deafening screams. I grinned as I listened to them. That felt great, it was the best feeling ever. I felt so into it, like I was supposed to be there, like I was _fated_ to be there. Man, am I tired though. I waved goodbye which followed more screams like, 'WE LOVE U AMU! YOU'RE AMAZING!' as I walked off the stage. The first person I laid eyes on after that was of course, Ikuto. I looked at him the grin now wiped from my face. I walked over to him as we stared at each other in silence. The first one to talk was Ikuto.

"So you're giving me advice in a song?" he asked.

Yup, pretty much. That's what I was doing, I was basically advising him to break up with her. Why? Because _she's one of those girls, they're nothing but trouble._ He knew very well what I meant. Now all I wanted to know was why he changed. That's the only thing left to uncover.

"Are you going to tell me the whole story then?" I questioned.

He sighed, a long exasperated sigh as he weakly smiled.

"Fine then. If you must know," he said giving in.

He started to walk as we headed out of anybody's eyes and to a secluded area where no one could hear the conversation that would soon be told. We stopped as I waited eagerly. He sat down his back against a wall as I did the same. He looked down at the floor and opened his mouth to speak.

"This is what happened," he said as I listened carefully.

* * *

_-Flashback!-_

"_Ikuto, please!" Utau shouted as she ran after Ikuto who was heading for the door. _

_He picked up his violin as he kicked the door violently open and stormed outside. How could she? How __**dare**__ she? He thought that he loved her, but her love was a lie. Like every stinking thing in this world. She only did it for the fame, and nothing else. Even though it had been a month since he told her that they were breaking up she still wouldn't give up. He couldn't break up with her anyway, not unless that contract was torn to shreds. That's exactly what he would have to do; he didn't want this to go on any longer. He knew where it was hiding, probably in the head of Easter's office. He didn't care what anyone said, or if they tried to stop him, he was going to end this once and for all. Ikuto heard a sound of crying as he turned his head. She was...crying. But didn't she just care for the fame and popularity. She never had any feelings for him, none. So why on Earth was she crying?_

_ He shook his head, she was probably crying because she knew her little plan would end. Serves her right. He came to the Head's office as he tried to open the door. Damn, it was locked. He cursed under his breath as he hit his fists hard on the door. He turned around sharply and headed for the exit. Utau was still following every step she took were wobbly and clumsy. She couldn't control her own body, she felt so weak, she felt like __**nothing. **__Ikuto gritted his teeth, was that damn girl going to follow him everywhere? Seriously, she just didn't get it. Goodbye meant goodbye, it didn't mean follow me like a stalker everywhere I go. She didn't understand, she didn't understand anything. They were now at the crossroads. The light was on green but Ikuto did not cross the road instead he turned around and looked at Utau with resentment. Utau trembled at the intense fury in his eyes. _

_"Utau, just go, now," he ordered her not looking at her directly._

_ But she didn't move an inch. _

_Instead she stood there shaking her head like crazy. She looked at him a look that made Ikuto feel insecure. _

_"You've got it all wrong! I didn't know about that contract. I promise I didn't..." _

_"Don't lie Utau, you were the one who suggested for me to sign it in the first place!" he interrupted her shouting. _

_They were now beginning to draw attention as many unfamiliar faces looked at them. But Ikuto and Utau both didn't seem to notice._

_ "No, please Ikuto believe me. I do love you. I always have. That contract, I never knew it was about that!" Utau begged._

_ Ikuto snorted as he turned back around looking at the road in front of him. _

_"Get lost Utau," _

_Utau at that point stopped completely. She stopped crying and shaking all together. She knew that she couldn't get through to him. Easter had completely ruined everything. She had thought what she was signing was a contract for Ikuto and Utau's song that they had recorded together. But she was wrong, and now this was the consequence. She had enough, she couldn't take anymore. She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked in front of Ikuto. She would take his advice, she would get lost. She would be out of his sight, for good. She walked onto the road not noticing that the light had flashed on red. Ikuto watched her as she stood in the middle of the road. He looked at the light as his mouth gaped open realising what could happen. She was going to...how could she do something like that? Or maybe she just hadn't noticed. But he had to do something, quickly. He heard a beeping sound from up ahead as he turned his head to see a great big truck speeding towards Utau. No, he did not want to see this happen. He couldn't. He clenched his fists as he ran into the road and grabbed Utau out the way as the truck sped past them in the nick of time. So close. Ikuto's eyes were wide, what an adrenaline rush. Utau looked at him, amazed at what he had done. She stood up slowly. _

_"You saved my life," she whispered under her breath._

_ Ikuto looked up at her as a new feeling overwhelmed him. This feeling was neither love nor hate; instead it was that brotherly feeling. A feeling of wanting to protect someone so dear to you._

_ He looked up at her tearstained face promising himself then and there that he would always look after her. _

_In any means necessary. _

_-End of Flashback!-_

_

* * *

_My eyes were wide as Ikuto finished and stared down at the ground. Oh my lord, I never thought it would be something like that. So Ikuto stayed with Utau for only that reason. Ikuto looked at me from the corner of his eye watching my face intently. He sighed loudly.

"That's why I can't break up with her. If I did I'd be breaking her heart once again. I don't want the same thing to occur," he paused, "I don't even know how I would do it,"

This was mad, so mad. If what Utau had said was true then that meant that Easter had created that whole mess. They had made them sign a contract that only made Ikuto angry. But why though? I thought over this as Ikuto stood up. I looked up at him as I slowly stood up as well. He was looking into the distance rather dreamingly. It was like he was in deep thought. He looked at me a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Even though I can't hurt her, it's inevitable that I break up with her. There is a reason after all," he said then smirked out of the blue at me.

I narrowed my eyes, what is with this weird change of attitude. One minute he's all Mr. Depressed, the next he's Mr. Smirk-y. His mood changes annoy me. Of course it was inevitable, what happened if he fell in love with someone. Wait; _there is a reason after all. _Could he, could he possibly be...in love? I looked at him as he stared at me back. If that's true I wonder who it is.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" I said as I nudged him.

He shrugged, "Whenever the right opportunity shows up I guess,"

It was kind of like fate that at that time, Utau, the girl herself, came running to us. We both looked at her in surprise. I eyed Ikuto giving him the look that he knew meant,' here's your chance,' Utau smiled at him and gave me a quick suspicious look. She hugged Ikuto as he stayed as stiff as a stone.

"Hi Ikuto!" she squealed, "I came to see you,"

She should really have stayed away. Ikuto looked down at the floor as I waited for what would come next. I think he was mostly scared of how she would react. He looked at her intensely as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Utau, there's something I need to tell you," he started as she smiled back at him waiting for him to continue.

That smile would soon disappear.

"I...I want to break up with you," he said straightforwardly.

Utau's smile did disappear as she looked at him with a shocked look in her eyes. She stepped back her arms shaking. She then looked at me, a look that made me shiver. She pointed at me, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It's all because of her isn't it?" she said looking from me to Ikuto.

Ikuto didn't say anything. Utau walked right up to me which made me back against the wall. Her tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks as she looked away and back at Ikuto once more.

"I thought that you cared for me?" she questioned.

"I do," Ikuto said.

She seemed to go absolutely crazy at this remark. She clenched her teeth shaking her head.

"You don't! You care about her, not me. You never cared about me, after _that_,"

Ikuto's head snapped up abruptly which made Utau step back in fright.

"Of course I care about you! You know I do, Utau. But just not in the way that you care about me. I love you, but like a _sister_," he shouted back at her.

Utau looked taken aback at what Ikuto had said, but instead of retorting back and crying some more she wiped her eyes and gently smiled. Ikuto's mouth was open as he stared at her in disbelief. He probably never thought he'd be able to get through to her. We both thought it would have been impossible. But this time, he had. I heaved a deep sigh glad that they had sorted it out. _Thank god for that. _

_"_Ok, Ikuto. I understand," Utau looked at me the smile quickly disappearing from her face, "But if she ever does anything to you, you know who to come to,"

She smiled again as she walked away as we watched her leave. Even in the end she still thought that I was stealing him and that he liked me. I laughed as she disappeared from sight. Ikuto sighed throwing his head back.

"God, I thought that would have taken longer," he sighed and chuckled slightly.

He looked at me with a gentle smile as he patted me on the head and played with my hair. He ran his fingers through it like I was some kind of cat or dog.

"Hey," I giggled, "Stop doing that!"

He smirked at me only to ruffle my hair into a mess. I pouted as I sorted out my hair. I glared at him as he laughed at me back.

"Thank you, Amu," he thanked, "For everything,"

My mouth opened a little but I shut it immediately. He was sure acting weird. I smiled back at him.

"Sure,"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own, and will never own no matter what I do, okk? **

**OOh, drama. **

**Well hoped you like it! **

**Please review! **


	16. Blush!

**Hello everyone! **

**Next chapter up! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

December is such a chilly season. I shivered as goose bumps appeared on my arm. This was worse than last month; much worse, it was like more than a _million _times worse. I hate this month for that reason, but of course it does have its perks. Like for instance Christmas and our Christmas Dance. That may I add was only a few weeks away. I was really excited about this and couldn't wait to shop. Rima and I had planned to go shopping in the afternoon. It was at the moment late morning, and I had no idea whatsoever why I was in the town now. I guess I was bored, and people weren't picking up their damn phones. But now that I am here I'm even more bored. I don't know what to do, there's no point going shopping now when I'm going later. I sighed as I walked down the street. Also, I had been so fixated on getting out of my house that I had forgotten to dress properly. I seriously looked like I was dressing for August, not winter. I wasn't thinking straight and now look where it has led me. Flipping cold. I really have no common sense what so ever. Normal people would realise that you would wear warm clothes for such weather. But me, _no, _I decide to where something that will make me turn into an ice cube.

I shivered again noticing people staring at me. That's what I've been getting lately, a lot of stares. No, it wasn't just today; it's been a lot recently. It's probably because of releasing two singles now. Yeah, my other single, one of those girls was recorded immediately. I got 5th place, which is a huge jump from unlucky number 13. When I was on YouTube I found a video of my performance at school, and oh god had it got so many views. I was completely shocked. The comments as well really made me feel flattered and happy. But then I remembered what had happened after I had performed. I hadn't seen Utau after that day, and I don't think Ikuto has either. She kind of disappeared. It was strange how she gave up so easily. She was always warning me about staying away from him, but that time she just gave up. It wasn't what I thought would happen. I haven't seen Ikuto for a while either now thinking about it. They both had disappeared. Actually that wasn't true, I've seen Ikuto around but he hasn't talked to me. I just guess we've both been busy.

"Hinamori-san," a voice said as I turned around.

Tadase. For a second I hoped it was Ikuto, but he never ever called me 'Hinamori-san,' so that was really stupid thing to think. I smiled at him as I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up to me. He smiled back at me as we started to walk down the street.

"So, how are you?" he asked me.

How am I? Good question. I sighed, I should stop acting bored in front of him, I'm probably being a bother. I took a deep breath as I smiled.

"Oh, I'm good, just recorded my next song. You?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything; instead there was a sour expression on his face. It really didn't look right on him. Not at all.

"How's..." he paused as he gritted his teeth, "Ikuto,"

It sounded like he was choking out Ikuto's name, like he felt saying his name was some kind of sin. The expression on his face became worse as he said it. I looked at him wondering why he had suddenly asked such a question, and why he looked so repulsed while saying it.

"Well, he's ok. But I haven't seen him since..." I didn't continue my sentence.

Should I really tell Tadase about what happened? I don't think it's a good idea. I sighed, deciding not to tell him. Tadase looked at me his expression softening, but only a little.

"Sorry, did something happen?" Now he looked hopeful.

Really weird, it's like he wants _something_ to happen. I shook my head trying to forget this thought, nah, it's not like that. He's not like that. I don't think he is anyway.

"No, not really," I replied back as he put on a smile that was all to fake.

"That's good,"

Really? Because you sure don't seem like you think it's good. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. That's probably it.

"Do you want to go in there?" he asked me pointing at a cafe across the road.

I nodded politely as we walked in there. I wonder what Tadase's problem is with Ikuto. He doesn't seem to like him. Correction, he hates him. I think Ikuto might feel the same way. We came to a table as we sat down. I picked up the drinks menu and looked at it. They had Coca Cola; I might as well have that. I put it back as I waited for Tadase to decide. I looked at him at his ruby eyes, I just didn't like that look on his face when he talked about Ikuto. God, his expression was scary. I've never seen someone be so openly despising before. It didn't look right on him either, I don't why, but it just didn't. Ok, now I'm starting to pry again. I should really stop doing that. Tadase put the drinks menu down as a waiter came to the table.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I looked up about to say Coke when I saw who it was. Oh shit. He had noticed who I was and who the boy the other side of the table was too. He narrowed his eyes at me and glared at Tadase. Ikuto, why the hell was he here? Tadase looked at me wondering why I wasn't ordering as he followed my gaze. His face went completely stony when he saw him. He glared back at Ikuto as they both exchanged death looks.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He looked back at me and snickered, "What does it look like? I'm working,"

Even after I haven't seen him for a while he still acts the same. But I should have realised something as simple as that. It was pretty obvious. The question I wanted to ask was why he was working here.

He seemed to notice that was the question running through my mind as he said, "I need to earn some money. I'm kind of broke,"

He was broke? That was really odd hearing that from him. Was he planning on getting something? He smirked at me, seeming to want to keep that a secret. Tadase at this point was clenching his fists and glaring so fiercefully at Ikuto. He didn't look happy at all. He looked furious. I turned my head to say something to him but I was taken aback by the look in his eyes. Ikuto noticed this as he raised an eyebrow. He put down the piece of paper he was going to write on as he sat it down on the table. He pulled a chair from a vacant table and sat down. Tadase didn't say anything, but a snarl was slowly appearing on his lips. Ikuto smiled crookedly at him.

"So, how are you Tadagay?" he questioned the same smirk permanently placed on his lips.

Tadase went bright red with anger as he stood up thumping his fists on the table. He looked like he was going to say something but he bit his lip instead. He looked at me, a look I couldn't quite place as he stormed out of the cafe. I watched him go aghast. I stared at Ikuto as he grinned back at me.

"That wasn't very nice!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"Who said I am nice?" he chuckled.

Maybe Tadase hates him because he calls him gay? That could be one of the reasons, but his hatred is pretty deep. There must be something more. I stood up as Ikuto did the same thing. I didn't feel like staying here anymore, and I'd soon have to meet Rima anyway. I walked out of the shop Ikuto tagging along behind me. I spun around.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

"Yup,"

"Then go back in there,"

"Nope,"

I twitched with anger. He was being so stubborn. Was he in some kind of teasing mood? I took a deep breath trying to calm my emotions. He'll get fired if he tags along. Though he is a famous singer, I don't think they would care. Probably.

"Where are you going now?" He enquired.

Was he really planning on tagging along everywhere I go? He sure is acting weird.

"Shopping, for a dress for the Christmas Dance,"

He nodded as he walked beside me.

That proved that he was going to follow me. I sighed, oh well.

* * *

"Amu!" Rima shouted as I hurriedly walked towards her.

She smiled at me but when she saw Ikuto behind me her face went bright red. She blushed violently as she pointed at him. He smiled awkwardly; he was used to things like this. We had both been giving a set amount of money for the dance so there weren't many places we could go to. But there was a perfect shop that both of us loved. We walked into it as I stared at the dresses in awe feeling the gorgeous fabric. Ikuto didn't say anything when we were inside there, all he did was keep quiet and try not to be recognised as 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi,' He didn't want to be swarmed by fan girls. I went down an aisle of the dresses as I heard Rima squeal behind me.

"Found it!" she grinned as she showed me it.

It was a really pretty shade of green, like jade, and had a black bow on a belt. I stared at it and gasped. It was really pretty.

She smiled at me as she walked happily into the changing rooms. Now I had to look for mine. I searched down the aisles and couldn't find the perfect one. I had given up when Ikuto walked over to me and pulled out a dress.

"What about this one?" he asked.

I gasped as I touched the fabric. It was perfect, who knew that Ikuto had such good taste. I thanked him for picking it out as I rushed into the changing rooms to try it on. Ikuto waited outside tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. I finished putting it on as I took my x clip from my hair. Wow, it was great. I loved it. I fiddled my hair so it looked ok as I walked out of the changing rooms hoping Ikuto thought it looked ok. He at that moment was looking into thin air. He heard me walk out as he looked at me and blushed. His cheeks tainted red as he stared up and down me. He looked away quickly but couldn't help but steal quick glances every few seconds.

"What do you think?" I asked him making him look at me again.

The red on his cheeks had disappeared as he took a deep breath and grinned at me. He didn't say anything, he just grinned. Did that mean it looked nice? I took it as a compliment as Rima came out from nowhere with a bag in her hands. So she had bought it. I walked back into the changing rooms, leaving Rima and Ikuto on their own. Rima looked up at Ikuto suspiciously.

"You're blushing," she pointed out.

Just saying that had made him go even redder. He looked away from her but she walked in front of him.

"What did you _really_ think of her?" she asked.

Ikuto didn't say anything but when he did he looked up and stared at the dressing room that I was in.

"I thought she looked beautiful,"

I gasped quietly my back against the mirror of the changing room. I covered my mouth as I blushed. He thought I looked beautiful? I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. Beautiful, huh?

I've never ever heard someone say that about me before.

_Never_.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I don't own, and probably wouldn't be able to anyway. So yeah... **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews much appreciated! **


	17. Can I Take You?

**Hello everyone **

**Next chapter update, YAY. **

**I'm very very very hyper. Hehehehe. **

**Hope you enjoyy!**

**Lalalalalala~ **

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you, it's really important," Kukai had come up to Ikuto and me saying this.

At first I was wondering what he wanted to tell but we just followed him. We sat around an empty table as Kukai sat opposite us a desperate look on his face. He took a deep breath as he readied himself to say it. Then he just spat it out.

"Is it okay if I ask out Utau!" he blurted.

That completely shocked us. I stared at him in disbelief as I looked at Ikuto from the corner of my eye. He had the same look as I did. But there wasn't any problem, he had broken up with her now, and all he wanted was the best for her. That's what a brother was for, right? But, when it came to Kukai he began to waver. His best friend with his 'sister'. Even to me it sounded a little odd. I looked at Kukai seeing the optimism in his expression. He did like her, that was for sure, and he wanted to go out with her. It was weird that he had asked Ikuto for permission but maybe he thought that this was his first priority. Ikuto sighed as he shrugged as Kukai grinned like he was the happiest boy alive.

"Does she know that you like her?" I asked him as the expression on his face disappeared.

He sighed very loudly lowering his head. He shook his head.

"You haven't even told her? That's likely not to go down well," Ikuto scoffed.

Kukai's head snapped up at this comment. He glared at him, suddenly becoming more confident.

"Speak for yourself," he growled but Ikuto had heard him.

Now the two were glaring fiercely at each other as I watched them confused. What did Kukai mean by 'speak for yourself'? Maybe he just couldn't think for a proper retort. Or maybe, just maybe, Ikuto could be in the same situation. But with who? If he was then I wish he would tell me, I could help him. Although, it might not even be true. It's probably Kukai's way of trying and failing to retort back. Yeah, that's what it is. I laughed awkwardly as they turned away from each other. Ikuto snickered.

"I guess now, I_ won't _let you have Utau, too bad for you,"

Kukai snorted, "Well, you..."

He was completely lost for words. He looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Fine, then I'll be taking Amu," he stuck out his tongue as he nudged me to walk away.

What was with this weird atmosphere? I have never seen them argue about anything before, and so _childishly. _Seriously, they were like a couple of kids fighting over the last bit of chocolate. Could they be any more immature? Oh well, I guess Utau is important to Kukai. Very important. Kukai stopped walking as he collapsed down on the ground, he looked a bit pissed. I sat down beside him. We were out of sight's way and near the entrance to a classroom. I started to wonder when Kukai met Utau, and how he began to feel this way. I obviously knew they know each other. But I was just curious how it happened. Especially only a few days after _that_ happened.

"Utau, she still talks about Ikuto," Kukai paused looking at me, "And you,"

I looked at him wondering where he was going with this. He swept way his hair from his eyes as he continued.

"I was with her a lot after she broke up with him. I ended up falling in love with her, unpredicted, eh?" he took a deep sigh, "But she still loves him no matter what I do. Confessing would just be utterly useless. I don't even know why I asked Ikuto, because I know what the outcome will be. A plain, flat NO,"

He looked up at the ceiling as he finished his sentence. So Utau hadn't forgotten, even though she had broken up with him, she couldn't. I didn't think she would be able to, and I was right. But I feel sorry for Kukai. He doesn't know what to do and I can't help him. But still.

"Don't give up before you start," I stated proudly.

He turned his head to me stunned. He took in my words and smiled. He chuckled as I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"I think Ikuto's hiding something from you, something _very _important," He stood up and lent a hand to me as he pulled me up.

I balanced myself on my feet as he smiled at me boyishly. Then without a second word he walked away the smile staying permanent on his face. Ikuto was hiding something? What could it be? I shook my head; I am prying way too much. This time, for once, I'll leave this question be. Unless, I find out accidentally.

* * *

I walked home as I hummed the tune to my new song. Such a long day. Ikuto was acting slightly odd for the rest of day and refused to talk to Kukai. On the other hand, Kukai seemed a little too happy. He was completely hyper. He was now focused on confessing at the right moment, and getting Utau to fall in love with him. He was extremely optimistic, which was a very good thing. Also, when I mentioned to Ikuto about the Christmas Dance he became even weirder. He blushed again, for no apparent reason. I remembered the day when we went shopping for my dress with Rima as I became bright red. Could that be why? I had almost entirely forgotten about that, and I was glad I had. But now the thought was fresh inside my mind. I couldn't erase it away and as I kept on thinking about it my cheeks became even hotter. I slapped myself hoping that would bring me back to my senses. But of course, it didn't work. Now I was thinking about it even more and I am sure that to passersby I looked like a complete and utter nutcase. I was right about that one. I heard a snigger from behind me as I turned on my heel to see Ikuto trying to restrain his laughter. Yeah, go on, laugh as much as you want, you were the one that started it. Damn. He stopped as he titled his head.

"So, how is Freakville lately," he asked cheekily as he smirked.

Very clever. Not. I rolled my eyes as I began to walk away from him but all he did was follow. I was about to tell him to go away when I remembered what Kukai had said before. _I think Ikuto's hiding something from you, something __**very **__important. _I turned around narrowing my eyes. Could he, could he possibly be?

"Ikuto, are you hiding something from me?"

That took him by surprise. He stared at me shocked as his mouth opened and shut as he thought of what to say. But he didn't say anything; all he did was stand there like a goldfish. He fixed his composure as he smirked at me. But I could tell that smirk was hiding his true feelings.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything. What gave you that idea?" he asked.

I shrugged deciding not to continue this conversation. If he was hiding something, he didn't want me to find out. So I guess that I would ignore it for now. We turned a corner as these drunken couple came waltzing down the road towards us. Ikuto was on the right side of me as they looked at us with a giddy look on their faces.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at home? Go on, go," the man said as he pushed Ikuto into me.

I really am incredibly clumsy. I lost my balance when Ikuto had been pushed into me as I fell. Ikuto saw this coming as he stopped me grabbing my hand. I fell into him as he grabbed my waist. HOLY MOTHER. This was very close, indeed. I could feel his freaking heart beat, that's how close it was. I was already starting to freak out when Ikuto pulled me from him to see a bright red blushing face. I looked down at the floor hoping like hell that the blush would soon disappear faster than ever. He smiled as he leaned towards me and kissed me on the corner of mouth. I looked at him in surprise my face going redder and redder by the second. What the hell. WHAT THE HELL! I was becoming frantic as he laughed at my reaction. Did he do that to tease me? That's so mean, how could he do something like that? I gritted my teeth, I feel like hitting something.

"Can I take you to the Christmas Dance?" he asked.

I looked at him. Jesus, where the hell was this going. But still, I felt happy that he had asked me. I nodded as he grinned at me.

"Don't forget, we have that video for your 'Didn't steal your boyfriend song,'. I think it's on Wednesday," he mentioned.

I had almost forgotten about that matter. I nodded again the blush disappearing from my cheeks. Wednesday was only a few days away, to be exact, only 3. I would see Utau again. I wonder what will happen when I do. Will she still feel resentment towards me? I really hope she doesn't. I touched the corner of my mouth unconsciously. Maybe I am starting to discover what he is hiding from me, just a bit. Ikuto sighed.

"Hey, I'm hungry. You got any food I can eat?" he grinned.

I snorted but smiled.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**KYAAAA. Ok, I've been dying for this to happen and I've finally wrote it yay! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review, it will make me smile :) **


	18. The Dancer and Guitarist

**Hi minna! **

**So, I bet most of you have school off**

**So lucky.**

**We've still got a few weeks. **

**I've had enough already! I wanna beon holiday already! **

**Well I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Rima sighed loudly with an unhappy look planted across her face.

"This is so unfair. I know why _you _were sent out, but why me?" she moaned.

I laughed awkwardly. We had a supply today because Nikaidou-sensei had an accident and was in hospital for a while. But when the teacher first saw me and Rima he disliked us immediately. I don't why though, we didn't do anything. Ah, Rima didn't do anything. I was the one to get us into this mess. I just acted like me, cool and spicy Amu. But he seemed to think I was being rather rude. Which I was trying to get across that I wasn't. But then he yelled at me telling me to go do litter duty after school. It's still unknown why he made Rima do it. All she did was laugh, she wasn't even that loud. But I guess the good thing about this was that I had company. There was nothing good about this situation for Rima though. She was in a mood now. I laughed again as I hesitantly picked up some litter and threw it in the bin. Yuck, seriously, couldn't he think of something that wouldn't involve me with litter? Stupid teacher.

I sighed, I'm just so glad _he_ isn't here. That would just be utterly _terrible._ My cheeks flashed pink as I remembered what happened last night. I really wished I knew what Ikuto was thinking. But, of course, I don't. I want to know why he kissed me. Spur of the moment? A cruel way of teasing? I don't know, and thinking about it is just giving me a headache. Also, when he was at my house he ate most of everything that we had. Was he deprived of food at home? Because, seriously, he was acting like some kind of cannibal. Well, maybe that is a little farfetched. Though, the only thing I had left in my fridge was cheese, and I _hate_ cheese. So, I thanked him a lot for that. He got a smack in the head with my pillow. My parents went absolutely crazy when they saw him, like mental. Ami seemed to be a fan to and then out of nowhere she said something that made us both blush.

"Is he your boyfriend Amu?" she asked in that little babyish voice of hers.

I had stared at her with utter bewilderment. I shook my head denying it. Her face fell like she wanted it to be true. But it won't, it never will. Rima kicked a can of cola bringing me back to reality. I looked at her and saw something strange in her eyes. She looked so surprised. I followed her gaze as she squeaked and hid behind me. There in front of them, slowly approaching was a boy with long dark purple hair and amber coloured eyes. For a split second I thought it was a girl, but when I looked closer I noticed it was a boy. I peered over my shoulder at Rima behind me.

"Shit," she swore, "Why the hell is _he _here?"

Does she know him? It seemed so and it looked like she didn't like him very much. He came closer and was finally in front of us. He was quite hot; he was very close to comparing with Ikuto's looks. Scratch that last thought. But this boy was hot; I'd have to admit that. A second ago I thought he was a girl, I cringed automatically. He smiled at me and then at Rima who was glaring at him from behind me.

"Go away, Nadeshiko," she ordered.

Nadeshiko? Is this person a girl then, oh god do I feel embarrassed calling her hot. Woops.

"So you are a girl then?"

He sweat dropped, "No, I'm a guy. My name's Nagihiko."

Oh now that's the second time I've mistaken this person for a girl. I apologised as he laughed awkwardly back. Rima raised her eyebrow.

"Still, why are you here?" she enquired.

Nagihiko turned back to Rima as a refreshing smile appeared across his face. Rima didn't react at all she had the same look on her face.

"Rima, do you hate me that much," he asked.

She smiled, "Yes."

Nagihiko sighed. She was really quick to answer that question. Did she really hate him; her eyes told a different story. I smiled; maybe there was something between these two.

"Hi, I'm Amu. Rima's verrryyy good friend," I grinned.

He smiled back at me, "Oh, I already know that. Ikuto's told me all about you,"

Oh, okay. How come most of the boy's I meet know me because of Ikuto? Also, what did he exactly mean by 'all'. I want to know what he had said about me now and I was about to ask, but I was interrupted when hands covered my eyes making everything turn black. I gasped as I heard someone snickering behind me. He loves doing this doesn't he? Tease me all you want, huh.

"Guess who?" he said I could hear the smirk in his voice, if that was even possible.

I snorted, how childish could he be. But I couldn't help but play along.

"I don't know, Santa?"

He could probably hear the sarcasm in my voice. He lifted his hands of my face as I blinked revealing myself to the sunlight. Only a little time in the dark can make you half blind when you're in the light. I blinked again as my eye sight went back to normal. I turned around seeing Ikuto's smirking face. I was right about the smirking then.

"Hi, Ikuto," I said as he grinned back.

I looked back at Rima and Nagihiko noticing that Nagihiko was trying to talk to Rima, and failing rather miserably. He seemed familiar, now I began to wonder who he was.

"Ikuto, how do you know him?" I questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondering why I knew that Ikuto knew him, but he didn't ask.

"He's from the band Radio Lights; also he's a great dancer. Even better than that Tadagay."

Of course he would be famous. Practically everybody that Ikuto knew very well was some kind of celebrity. But at least I knew who Radio Lights were; I was quite surprised that I hadn't recognised him. They were extremely good band, I had started listening to them recently and was now addicted. He was the guitarist in the band I think. But Ikuto still hadn't explained how he knew him. He could tell I was thinking this as he answered the question in my head.

"He's a good friend that Kukai and I knew for a long time, that's why," he said.

Rima knew him as well, if I wanted to know that I'll just ask her. Ikuto wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he whispered in my ear.

"Let's go, we should leave those two alone," he suggested.

I looked at him as he sighed noticing that I wasn't going to go anywhere unless he told me why.

"Nagihiko hasn't seen Rima for a very long time. Precisely three years. They need time to get well-acquainted again. There are also other things but that's not for me to tell," he said then winked.

He grabbed my hand as he turned around with me in toll and walked away from Rima and Nagihiko. I looked at his hand that was holding tight to mine as I looked down at the ground. I should stop thinking about things so hard. He stopped at a park as he collapsed on the swing. I sat next to him as I began to swing and stared up at the sky. There were barely any clouds today, just a beautiful blue sky. I swung higher feeling exhilarated as I got higher and higher. Ikuto grabbed the swing stopping it as I looked at him pouting. He just spoilt my fun, not fair. I was going to retort something to him when I saw the look on his face. He looked serious, very serious. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Amu, what did you think that kiss yesterday was?" he asked me.

I stared at him shocked. Why the hell did he bring that up? I don't want to be remembered about that again. But now he asked it what did I think it was? I thought it was just to tease me. He seemed to know that as well. He stood up sighing.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that," he walked away from me his hands in his pockets.

I stood up and followed him. He always says things like that. He asked you a question and then leaves it hanging. He just makes me more confused. But what did he want me to say anyway? My phone suddenly vibrated as I looked at it. I had a text from Rima. It said something along the lines of: _Come back right now, Amu. Or I'll seriously kill myself. _ I laughed, calm down Rima. She really did hate Nagihiko, I wonder why. Did something happen in the past for her to act like this? I could tell that Nagihiko didn't though. Even Rima, she was still hiding something. Like everybody. Kukai's voice rang through my head for the fiftieth time these last two days._ I think Ikuto's hiding something from you, something __**very**__ important. _Everybody seems to be hiding things. First, Ikuto, then, Rima. Even though I have no idea _what _they are hiding. But somehow, someday, I would eventually find out.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well hope you all liked this chapter**

**I do not own, will never own, can't own, but will steal if you sue guys don't get it through ya thick heads...:) **

**Please review and I will be very very happy and I might even hug you. HUG! ;o **

**Well bye bye for now people of fanfiction **


	19. Locked Inside

**Hello minna! **

**So I have a sunburnt again. And I have a headache great. **

**But I'm still really hyper anyway.**

** I think it was because the sun went to my head. **

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I have never been in such an awkward situation ever before. The silence is completely unbearable. I feel like I am practically suffocating. It's all because Ikuto and Tadase are in the same room as each other, and also, we'll be looking for props together. It's Wednesday, the day of my recording of the song, 'I didn't steal your boyfriend.' When Ikuto and I arrived at Easter they told us that they had forgotten some things so they were making us do it. I didn't mind at first, because it was only me and Ikuto, but when they suggested Tadase come with us, that was a whole different story. He had to come because he was an extra in it. I haven't got anything against Tadase. It's just when the two are together it's like another world war is going to start. I'll tell you, it's not pretty.

They're annoying me with their moaning and grumpiness. I know they both hate each other, for a reason I don't know, but couldn't they loathe discreetly. Just not so I get freaked out or feel uncomfortable. Especially as I am sitting in between them. They are glaring at each other like daggers as I shuddered. Seriously, can't they just stop? I really couldn't take it anymore. We've only been on this bus for 5 minutes and I am already at my wits end. I've had enough. At least we are nearly at our destination. Just one more stop and I can get off. I'll be glad when I do. I slouched in my chair trying to block out that hateful aura. God, don't they know that it's bothering me? I bet they're really unaware of this. They have no idea at all. The bus stopped at where we had to get off as I stood up and hastily ran out of the bus. Ikuto looked at me surprised as he followed me with a snarling Tadase behind him. He looked nowhere near happy. The bus drove off as I sighed. Even being off that bus the tension is still there. Tadase made a cursing sound.

"Shit, I forgot my bag," he cursed gritting his teeth.

The bus was already long gone. Ikuto snickered as Tadase looked at him narrowing his eyes.

"What are _you _laughing about?" Tadase glared.

Ikuto shrugged, he seemed to find Tadase's troubles amusing. He walked to me looking at me with a rather half amused half annoyed look. Is that even possible? Well in his case it did. He grabbed my hand as he pulled me towards the store that we had to get the props. I realised that it wasn't props that we needed to get but clothes. They were being a little unprofessional this time, clothes were very important in a music video. Maybe they wanted me and Ikuto to decide what to wear on our own. It was a quite good idea; because I'd rather wear what I wanted than let someone buy something for me that I didn't like. Tadase looked at our entwined hands as he strode forwards and cut through us making us both let go. I don't even know why I was holding hands with him anyway. So I didn't care. Much. We walked into the shop Tadase looking one way and Ikuto the other. I feel like I'm choking on intoxicating air. God, someone please clear it! Ikuto stopped as he turned around and looked at Tadase.

"Tadagay, can you go look for something, thanks."

He was obviously trying to get rid of him. Tadase raised his eyebrows realising that was what Ikuto intended on doing. He wasn't going to let him succeed. He didn't move a muscle but he was brimming with anger.

"Why don't you go 'look for something'?" Tadase snapped.

They were in full fight mode now. Before it was just simple scary glaring, but now they had moved on talking to each other venomously. I couldn't wait until we were out of here.

"You're the extra. You go," Ikuto said bluntly.

Right that's it.

"Shut up!" I yelled as they looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

Serves them right, it was like they had completely forgotten my existence because of their petty disputes. What a bunch of idiots. I thought it was only Ikuto but now Tadase. The world has officially turned upside down. Tadase's expression calmed down and softened as his eyes became gentler.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san. I'm going to go over there," he said pointing to nowhere in particular.

Ikuto watched him go a smug look planted on his face. He looked so proud of himself, probably because he got rid of him, for now.

"Finally I was wondering when that Kiddy King would give in," he snickered.

I glared at him, seriously, how immature. It was so annoying; they should really learn to stop that. I slapped my forehead, of course they wouldn't. I walked away from Ikuto not wanting to hear anymore from him or Tadase. I have such a headache because of them; if I could I'd go home. But unfortunately, that's a luxury that I don't have. Today at least. Ikuto laughed, he could probably tell that I was mighty pissed. He grabbed me from behind wrapping his arms loosely by my neck. I stopped immediately. He's a bit close. He's way too close. Gahh, I'm having a spaz (inside my head of course) but please spare me the torture. He probably noticing my utter embarrassment and being freaked out from the blush that was spreading through my face. He smirked and leaned onto to me lowering his head down to whisper in my ear.

"You sure are acting weird."

I jumped the sensation of his breath in my ear too hard to bear. He smirked again obviously enjoying my embarrassment. But for what reason was I acting like this? Don't tell me...no, that's utterly stupid. Don't even _think _of thinking that. But still I didn't like the thought that Ikuto had noticed either.

"I am not!" I screamed at him as he covered his ears dramatically.

"Oh god my ears! You've deafened my ears!" he joked theatrically as I ran over to him hitting him with the closest thing I could find, which was a hanger.

He tried to shield my hits with his hands but couldn't stop laughing. He was so carefree, and a bit of a teaser. But I guess that was one of his lists of good points. But I'm sure that his bad points are much longer.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" I exclaimed finding myself giggling as well.

Too any shop clerk or customer they would think that we were a pair of giggling idiots. Which we were, nonetheless. But it had destroyed the awful mood that was in the air before from Ikuto and Tadase. So I felt much more relaxed than before. Even if I was chasing Ikuto and trying to hit him. Ikuto ducked a hit as he charged away from me. I followed him still spouting nonsense like, 'Get back here!' at him. Though he did not stop. He wasn't actually looking where he was going. He ran into a closet as I ran after him. There was nowhere else to run, it was a dead end. VICTORY! Ikuto laughed awkwardly already noticing that he couldn't escape.

"Let's call it a truce?" he suggested.

I shook my head as he pouted. A creek came from behind me as the light disappeared from my eyes. Uh oh. I span around towards the door, no light was emitting and it was completely shut. I gasped, oh god, was this I thought it was? Ikuto walked up to it as he tried to open it. No such luck. He banged against it. Didn't work. I put my hands up to my mouth the truth revealing itself. No. No!

"We're locked in!" I cried.

He looked at me, a look that said, and 'are you stupid?' He sat down and pressed his back against it. He didn't seem very bothered. But on the other hand, I was freaking out.

"We're never going to get out of here; we're going to stay in here...and...and rot!"

Ikuto snickered, he thought that was funny? I bet he thinks this situation is a real laugh. Well I don't. Not one bit. I feel claustrophobic in here, and if I don't get out, it will only get worse.

"Calm down, we'll get out of here," he reassured me.

Right. That's what they all said, I bet. I took a deep breath. He was right; I really needed to calm down. Everything would be all right. It will be alright. At least there's a plus side, I'm not on my own, even if it is Ikuto. But I was dying to get out anyway.

"I don't like it in here! It's so dark!" I moaned.

Ikuto pulled me now and held me tight on my waist. Trying to move from his grasp would have been hopeless as he was gripping to me tight. I sighed was this his way of trying to comfort me? Well, I guess it's working, but only a little.

"Amu, I need to ask you a question, and you have to be as sincere as possible," he ordered.

I nodded, why wouldn't I be sincere? I looked at him questioningly. What could it be that could make him have such a serious face like that? I guess I was going to find out.

"Do you..."

The door opened as I jumped up in joy. Ikuto had let go and was now staring blankly into space. He had a confused and troubled expression. How did the door open? Was it just pure luck? For my case it was but for Ikuto it was far from it. We walked out of the room as I turned around to Ikuto.

"So what were you going to say?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you were still coming with me to Xmas Dance,"

I nodded even though I could tell that wasn't what Ikuto was trying to say. But I wasn't going to ask because soon everything would fall into place and I would discover what he has been hiding. The secrets of Ikuto to be unlocked, the book to be read. Pfft, sounds odd. I smiled, everything was best like this; I wanted it to stay the same. But you can't get everything you want. Tadase came over to us with two bags. He gave one to me and threw the other to Ikuto.

"They're the clothes you're going to wear. You were taking too long so I decided to get them for you. As we need to go, like now," Tadase said as he shot Ikuto a quick look.

I couldn't tell what it meant, but I knew Ikuto could. I looked in my bag seeing that the clothes Tadase had picked were rather good. I walked up to him a huge grin on my face.

"I really like these, you made a good choice," I complimented him.

He smiled back seeming to be glad. I really couldn't understand why Ikuto hated him, Tadase was so nice. But if it wasn't about personalities, then it was something about the past. That was one thing I was right about. Tadase looked at me a hopeful look on his face.

"Hinamori-san, can I please call you Amu. I feel really strange calling you that now," he requested.

I nodded a little shocked that he had asked that. He smiled again.

"What made you want to call me Amu?" I asked.

Tadase shrugged, "Something's changed, that's all,"

When he said this he seemed down but there was a hint of hope. Even if it was terribly small. Ikuto looked with a blank face, but his eyes were different, they were full with jealousy. He put his hands in his pockets and looked away from Tadase and me and down to the floor. He didn't want to look. It wasn't just Tadase that had changed but Ikuto well. They had both changed in the same way. His face was retorted in a snarl. He seemed to not like the idea of Tadase calling me Amu. I looked at him; though he was unaware I was watching. If only I had the key to his heart, then I'd be able to know exactly what he was thinking. But the question is do I want to know? I shook my head, stop being so serious; it's bad for the brain. We walked out of the shop as I felt a huge drop of water splash on my forehead. I looked up as rain soaked me from head to foot. My phone suddenly rang as I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Amu-chan. It's Ran. I'm sorry but the music video has been postponed for today. So tell the others that they can go home, Ok?"

She hung up as I was left with the loud BEEP BEEP BEEP sound ringing in my ear. Now to tell the news. Ikuto and Tadase were looking at me wondering about the phone call.

"We can go home. The music video has been postponed," I told them.

Tadase sighed seeming to be annoyed at this. It was now raining heavily now, so I was kind of glad that we were going home. Ikuto turned around as I remembered that he had once told me that his house was the opposite direction to mine. He twisted his head and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow at school Amu," he then walked away his hair becoming saturated in the rain.

It might have just been me but he seemed a little depressed. I bet he would be as right as rain tomorrow. I turned around seeing an umbrella towering over my head. Tadase was holding it with a shy expression. I smiled as I held it and walked away from Ikuto.

Ikuto turned around and watched us go as he sighed.

"I wish I asked."

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

**I do not own blaah blaah blaah  
**

**Wowweee zoweee I had a little too much sun today so I've gone mental tehe. **

**Hope you liked it**

**And all who reviewed last time I owe you a hug. HUG! **

**Please review, it helps me have inspiration. **


	20. Fake Smiles

**Hi everyone**

**I was going to update this a few days ago but my computer died on me. It's working agan!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I shivered as I rubbed my hands together trying to warm myself up. Why the hell am I here? I feel like I'm beginning to come down with a cold. Nagihiko invited me, Rima (who was rather reluctant), Ikuto, Kukai and Tadase to go ice skating. Sure, I love ice skating, but not when I feel like I am going to die. I somehow caught a cold. I think it was from that day when it rained when I was with Ikuto and Tadase. Ah. Yeah, that's another reason why I wish I wasn't here. Those two are still cold to each other but today it's something worse. Ikuto hasn't been talking to me. I have no idea why, but since then he's been keeping his distance. I tied up my skating shoes as I looked across to him. He looks a little down. I wonder what it is that has got him like this. I shook my head; I'll make him talk to me even if he doesn't want me too. I stood up straight finishing my skates.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said as he walked up to me.

I smiled at him as I sniffed. Damn cold. He could probably see I was cold from my bright red nose. I looked like Rudolph at the moment. He then took my hand grasping it as he pulled me towards the ice skating rink. As soon as he touched the ice he transformed into a professional. He was really good. But, I definitely wasn't. I stumbled on and the first step I took landed me on the floor. Tadase caught me laughing. I laughed with him and saw Ikuto staring at us from behind. I narrowed my eyes, this wasn't good. If he wanted to talk to me or Tadase he should come over here. Staring from over there is just beginning to become creepy. I sighed; I'll just have to ignore him for now. I took another step as I grabbed the side stopping myself from falling over once again. I skated slowly as Tadase followed around with me. He was being pretty nice. Though he was always nice. He's always been so kind. Unlike some people, I couldn't help but stare at Ikuto then. Tadase followed my gaze his brow furrowing.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

That was a good question. I shrugged not knowing the answer. I'd love to know though. Out of nowhere I heard a squeal as I turned my head and saw Rima flying towards me not being able to stop herself. Nagihiko was trying to tell her how to stop but all she did was swing her arms about and shout back at him angrily. Tadase and I didn't have time to move. Rima crashed into us creating a domino effect as we all fell on the floor, including Nagihiko who had been caught between it to try and help Rima. She glared at him as he smiled awkwardly back.

"Some help _you _were," she snorted.

Nagihiko didn't know what to say and just stood up and gave out a hand to her to help her stand back up. She looked at his hand and then dismissed it away.

"I don't need your help. Never again," she stood up and wobbled but regained her balance as she skated rather clumsily away.

Nagihiko watched her go and sighed. She crashed again on the other side. He skated after her as it repeated again and again. I watched them trying not to laugh. I wonder what the reason is that Rima is so cold to Nagi. I tilted my head as Nagi stood in front of Rima trying to stop her, she stopped immediately. But she didn't seem very grateful. Tadase chuckled as I looked at him.

"Those two have always been like that," he laughed.

Oh yeah, Tadase knew Nagi as well. Maybe that was another link to how Tadase and Ikuto began to hate each other. Nagi might know. I coughed; I should really be in bed.

"Amu-chan, I'm just going to go get some drinks for us, ok?" he said as I nodded.

He smiled as he left. I took my back off the side of the rink as I attempted to skate by myself. I was doing quite well as I started to speed up. The windswept back my hair and I was really urging to do one of those special turns when I realised something. How do you stop? Now I understand why Rima had trouble stopping. I was at the other side of the rink and I don't think Rima or Nagi could see me. I would just have to crash into the wall. Crap, there must be some way to stop. Well of course there is, I just need to find it. What to do? Now I was beginning to freak out and I was getting closer and closer to crashing either into a wall or a bunch of kids. At the moment, the kids seemed more probable. I closed my eyes ready to crash as arms wrapped around me trying their best to stop. I opened my eyes.

"Ikuto," I looked at him, he gritted his teeth.

We were still not stopping. He sighed, "Can't you stop?"

If I knew how to stop I would have done it ages ago! I wouldn't be still skidding fast across the rink. I shook my head as he rolled his eyes. Ok, if he wanted me to stop then I will try. But I knew it was going to be a fail.

"I can stop, see?" I stomped down on my foot and instead of attempting to stop I twisted my ankle.

I lost my footing as I fell with Ikuto still holding onto me. I shut my eyes as I heard gasps all around me. I could tell that Ikuto had shielded my fall as I was lying on top of him. That was another reason why I didn't want to open my eyes. But eventually I did. The first thing I saw was his surprised midnight blue eyes. I stared into them becoming lost in them. It was almost like the crowd around us had disappeared.

"Are you ok, Amu-chan?" Tadase came skating over.

I came back to reality as he helped me up. Ikuto stood up as well as he looked away. I looked at him noticing what he was trying to hide. Oh. That's what it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said my eyes still on Ikuto.

Tadase narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at my foot. I was trying to stand as straight as possible, so I wouldn't give way that I had twisted my ankle and that it was excruciatingly painful. I thought it had gone unnoticed but Tadase had seen it. He took my hand.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," he insisted.

I was going to protest, but I gave up. What was the point? Tadase turned around to walk with me to the infirmary when Ikuto got in the middle of us grabbing my hand that was entwined with Tadase's. Tadase turned around slowly a snarl appearing on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked with venom dripping in his voice. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like? I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Oh god. I know where this was going. I stepped back knowing that soon something bad could maybe happen. Tadase and Ikuto stared at each other the same look on their faces.

"That's what I was going to do. Why don't you go off again? And don't come back," he muttered the last part under his breath but Ikuto could hear it clearly.

So could everyone in this ice rink probably. It wasn't a matter of who takes me to the infirmary, it was deeper than that, much deeper. Ikuto gritted his teeth. He then said something I never thought I would hear. He turned to me a very serious look on his face. I quivered what was he going to do now? His face suddenly turned from serious to painful. I did not like that look on his face. It just wasn't right.

"Amu, you don't understand...do you?" I stared at him blankly.

What did he mean by that? It made no sense at all. I stared at him my mouth open a little trying to think of what to say. But no words came out. He sighed as he walked off the ice rink. I stared after him as Tadase shook his head.

"He_ dares_ to even mention that. He has no right to tell that. Not at all," Tadase sneered confusing me further.

If only I could ask, but everyone they are all keeping secrets from me. I don't think they are planning to tell. But that look on Ikuto's face. It really worries me. I had to go see him; he's been acting so weird. I needed to talk to him. I was going to find him and now. I skated away from Tadase as he looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to find Ikuto," I answered as I took off my skates at the exit.

Tadase looked at me a sad look appearing on his face. I turned around feeling that something was wrong. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Amu, don't dig to deep into his secrets," he paused, "You'll only get hurt."

I stared at him as the doors behind me closed as he disappeared from sight. If only I had taken his advice. I shook my head, what was he worrying about? The thought snapped out of my head as I walked outside into the chilly December air and saw Ikuto leaning against a wall. He was staring absentmindedly at the floor. I walked up to him and it seemed he hadn't noticed me. Or if he had he just didn't want to say anything to me. I stopped in front of him as he looked up. He sighed again resting his head on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

I raised an eyebrow as I sat beside him. Did there really have to be a reason? I was just here to check he was ok. He seemed fine too, but a little hacked off. He realised that I wasn't going to answer his question. So he went onto a different topic.

"Amu, what do you think I feel about you?" he asked.

I looked at him, funny question. But I guess he wanted me to answer it. So I did. I smiled thinking.

"Hmm, dunno. An annoying kouhai?" I answered.

He looked at me a little stunned and suddenly burst into laughter. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"No," he turned to me with a smirk, "But that might be part of it."

He laughed again as I glared at him. So what was it then? I really wanted to know. I played with my hair as I felt the night air chill me to the bone. I sneezed again, god, I hate colds.

"Where is it?" Ikuto asked me, "Where is your x-clip?"

He pointed at my hair where the x-clip used to be. But this time it wasn't in my hair. He's changed the subject again. Damn. I wished he didn't do that.

"Tadase told me it looked better off."

Ikuto snorted, "Tadase's an idiot."

What did he have against it? So what if I decided for one day not to where it? It was nothing to do with him. But he looked annoyed. Odd, very odd.

"You're wearing those clothes he gave you as well," he pointed out.

Yeah I am. So what? Seriously, what's his problem? He took a deep sigh and laughed a little. It sounded so sad.

"I feel like you and I are drifting apart. You and Tadase are moving one direction and I'm going the other. I don't like it, I don't like it at all," he stood up and smiled but the smile was fake.

I watched him the way he stood, the way he acted. Something was wrong, he almost seemed depressed. Like he had given up on something, but it was still hurting him deeply.

"I'm going to write a song for the Xmas Dance. I thought I didn't know what I would write. But I do now. So I guess that I'll see you in school," he chuckled, "Or when we _finally_ have your music video filmed."

He then smiled again, for the last time, as he walked away into the wintery night. I looked at him as he went, questions roaming through my head that would soon be answered.

"I wonder what he's going to sing?" I thought out loud as I walked back into the skating rink.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, ok? **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please I will be very happy!**


	21. He Likes You

**Hey minna!**

**This chapter will be half amu's pov (normal one) and Ikuto's pov**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's POV

Above all things, I _hate _being ignored the most. It's something that I just can't handle and by the end of it I end up going insane. But it always didn't last long. At my old town my friend was mad at me for forgetting her birthday. She swore that she wouldn't talk to me. It was like torture. Worse than torture, it was a complete and utter _nightmare._ Though nightmares and torture are near the same on the scale of being absolutely horrific. I tried to apologise to her, but she didn't listen. In the end I tried another tactic. It was the only thing I could think of that would make her talk to me again. I threw her a second party. Although, it was a surprise. She was stunned when she stepped into her house and loads of people stood up and shouted,'surprise!'. The look on her face was priceless. But this time I can't throw a party and everything would be better. No, because there wouldn't be a point. This time I don't know _what _I did. I have no clue whatsoever. But I know I'm being avoided. That's obvious. If only he was easy to find. Ikuto is never at school lately. He even said to me,'_So I guess I'll see you in school_.'

Well that was a plain flat lie.

That's why I am really agitated and am dying to know what the hell I did and why he's not at school. Calling him is useless as well, he's either switched off his phone or ignoring my calls. I never _ever_ thought that I would be like this. Like I'd be so desperate to see him again. It's so...

So _weird_.

I shouldn't think anymore about that. So what if I want to see him again, it doesn't have any special meaning. Yeah, I think I'm just sinking deeper into a pit of confusion. I slapped my forehead to clear my thoughts as I blinked and looked forward. I've been blanking out Rima. She's staring at me with a very annoyed expression. I hate being ignored but I'm actually ignoring Rima. I'm quite the hypocrite. I smiled back at her awkwardly but her expression did not change. We were at the lunch hall and for some reason I could hear the shouts and laughter of people around me louder than normal. Fill in the awkwardness here. Rima played with her spaghetti bolognese as she twiddled it around on her fork. Was she ever going to eat that or was she just going to stare at it? I sighed as I prodded at my own food. I'm not hungry, not one bit. I'm not turning anorexic, hell no, I just don't seem to have much of an appetite today. Rima dropped her fork as she looked at me sternly with her amber eyes. I could feel her stare even when I wasn't looking at her. I was now just worried of what she was about to say. And how I was going to react.

"Amu," she said, "Are you _that _oblivious?"

I looked up at her shocked at her statement. Oblivious? She could tell that I had no clue at all what she was talking about. She sighed and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She snorted at me a small smile playing at her lips. I stared at her, maybe I didn't want to know. I looked down at her spaghetti bolognese not wanting to meet her eyes. Somewhere deep inside, I had an idea of what she was going to say. Even if I didn't realise it at that point in time.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that Ikuto could like you?" she answered as my eyes grew wide.

_What? _

Ikuto liking me? I gasped at this thought not sure what to think or say. I don't understand it. I don't know why but I just can't process it. I shook my head, _I don't know. _Rima watched me carefully, we were both wondering what I was going to do next. I snorted. Where did she get that idea from?

I burst out laughing as Rima stared at me expressionless.

She didn't seem to find anything funny. Nor did I, for that matter. But I felt that if I didn't laugh this horrible feeling inside me would not go away. I had no idea what it was and why I was feeling like that. But I couldn't bear it. Maybe, I thought it was impossible that Ikuto could ever feel that way about me. Or maybe I was scared to realise it.

Funny notion, eh?

I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"I seriously don't know," I told her as I looked back down at the spaghetti, "I just can't imagine it."

The spaghetti seemed to be really interesting, huh? I laughed silently but hid it from Rima. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw something I hadn't seen before. I narrowed my eyes wondering why she looked shocked. I followed her gaze as I looked behind me.

Holy shit.

"Ikuto," Rima said as Ikuto smiled back.

Did he hear that? Go on, laugh it off. Admit the truth. Say something dammit. I thought he wasn't going to come today. I thought he didn't want to talk to me. But here he was standing right in front of me. And he had heard everything. _Everything_. I looked at him trying to see if I could decipher anything from those sapphire eyes. But I couldn't. He was as easy to read as a god damn piece of paper. Completely blank.

Then something changed. One second he was expressionless the next he was smirking. Like normal. It was odd how he suddenly changed. But why would he be like that? Maybe he hadn't heard it at all. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. He leaned down towards me as he kissed me on the cheek, _again. _My face grew red as I stood up clenching my fists. He chuckled at me.

"I can't believe you did that, again!" I shouted at him.

He snickered in amusement. I was jumping to conclusions, he seems to be just fine. And not ignoring me at all.

"That's what you get when..." he stopped when I interrupted him.

"You let your heart win," I sang back at him.

I just couldn't resist.

He stared at me a little lost for words and then he laughed back at me.

"You had to sing that Paramore song didn't you?" he laughed, "Seriously."

I giggled as I heard an annoyed cough coming from our table.

"You did it, _again_," Rima snorted.

Oh, I ignored her again. I apologised to her as she shrugged. I kind of got carried away. Especially with him kissing me on the cheek for the second time. I was just so mad that I forgot that Rima was actually there. I didn't mean too. She could tell that I was sorry as she smiled back at me reassuring me that she had gotten over it. I turned to Ikuto who had now gone silent. He looked at me his eyes reverting back to being blank. Which one was the act? His normal smirk-y self? Or this blank look? I really didn't want to know.

"I've got to go see Kukai now," he looked at me with a somewhat serious look in his eyes, "Bye, Amu."

He turned around as he walked away his body language confusing me further. Heck, I had no clue at this point. I sat back down as Rima smirked at me.

"You see what I mean?"she looked at Ikuto's direction and back at me.

I stared back at her not understanding what she meant. She rolled her eyes.

"It's freaking obvious he likes you. So don't deny it."

I wasn't in denial. I just didn't know what to think. Rima could tell that I wasn't convinced.

"Think about it. Would he have kissed you on the cheek if he didn't like you?"

"He's a pervert," I answered

She shook her head as she leaned back in her chair. She pushed the plate of spaghetti forward and stood up. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Just think about it."

I watched her go. What was there to think about? I thought back on the past few weeks I had spent with him. He's a natural pervert, that's why he always acted like that. It didn't mean he liked me. But, there was other things to prove this theory wrong. _Amu, you don't understand...do you? _He had said that to me when we had gone ice skating a few days ago. I was still wondering what the hell he meant. _Amu, what do you think I feel about you. _That was another thing. He had asked me that question before as well. I shook my head. Thinking gave me a headache.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Why the hell am I so agitated? Just because Mashiro mentioned to Amu about that and now I feel so...

I can't even think of the word.

Where is Kukai anyway. I said I had to see him but I don't even know where he is. He's probably somewhere thinking up a plan to confess to Utau, which he hasn't done yet might I add. He really needs to just say it. You know what, I should take my own advice. Or I could just shut up. I didn't even realised that I liked her until recently. But like my life, there is always going to be a problem. And that problem is why I'm still here watching Tadase win. He likes her too, he has the same feelings. If I don't do something then I'll have the image of her and that Kiddy King together for the rest of my life. I don't want that, if that happened I wouldn't be able to stand it. She's so content about it too. Even if she does know, and I'm beginning to believe she has, she's so freaking content. It hurts me. I don't know why but it does. It's like she could care less. But then again, I could be wrong. I don't want to know that she knows. Especially if she's going to reject me flat. Especially if she can't even imagine it. I've never seen her blush around him, never. I smirked, _it's obvious he doesn't get you like I do. _But still, he's actually going somewhere but I'm still in the same place, frozen and unable to move. I don't want to watch. I shook my head as I finally saw Kukai. Thank god, I was wondering where he was. I stopped when I saw who it was next to him. I gritted my teeth.

Why the hell is he here? I walked up to them as Kukai grinned at me.

"Hey, Ikuto," he smiled.

I looked at Tadase as he looked back at me. Are you starting a fight, huh? Because I'll surely fight you for Amu. I clenched my fists. Damn him. Damn him to hell and back. And then back to hell again. While you're at it, stay there. Don't ever come back.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

Tadase could notice the anger in my voice. He glared at me.

"Is that any of your business?"

I twitched with anger. He was asking for it. If he wasn't careful the next thing he knew he'd be in hospital. Or maybe even worse.

"Yeah."

I wouldn't let him see Amu. I won't stand to see him call her 'Amu-chan' again. He won't even get close. Tadase raised his eyebrow he could probably feel the killing intent in the air. Kukai, however, looked a little wary of the situation.

"If you must know, I'm transferring," Tadase answered.

I stared at him shocked. He was what? There was nothing I could do about that. I stared at him unsure of what to say. My mind went blank as Tadase snorted. Not good, not good at all. I could already see that from now on things were going to get a little tricky.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own I do not own I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Right all done. Yay!**

**4 days til the holidays. Thank god! **

**I hope you liked this chappy. **

**Review please, I love reading them ;) **


	22. My Little Strawberry

**Hi everyone. **

**It's finally the holidays! **

**I'm sorry about this kinda late update (for me at least) I was going to update yesterday before going up to Scotland but we had no time. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chappy, and sorry if it's a little short. **

* * *

"Please Mummy, please?" Ami pleaded as she looked at our mother with puppy dog eyes that made everyone in the room want to hug her tight.

But Midori stood strong not giving in to Ami's pleading, no matter how cute she looked. She shook her head as Ami's eyes started to well up with tears. Seriously, kids could cry about nothing. I watched them from the corner of my eye as I chucked another chocolate into my mouth. Just a few seconds ago we had all been watching TV and suddenly an advert about Utau's upcoming concert had come up. Ami had squealed with delight as she copied the moves of Utau and when she heard that Utau's was performing a concert in our town she went completely crazy. She jumped around and pointed to the TV, "Mummy, I wanna go," She got a blunt no. Ami loved Utau, she admired her, but our mum said that she was way to young to go to concert and also the price of just one ticket was way too high. Ami pleaded again but the answer was still the same. She pouted as she dumped herself down on the sofa and went into a sulk. Mum sighed as she took a sip of her red wine.

I finished the last chocolate as I yawned stretching. It was kinda late-ish and for some reason I was exceedingly tired. I kinda know the reason though. It was because of Tadase and Ikuto, again. Seriously, those two need a break, from each other! They caused a riot in the cafeteria to and both landed all three us, including me, a detention. I didn't even do anything, I tried to stop them! But the teachers didn't believe me and said if I argued anymore I would be in more deeper trouble. So I shut up. But I did glare at the two for the rest of the time in detention, and I am sure they could tell. What were they even fighting over? It's the same old thing everytime they see each other. They can't just try to contain their hatred, they let it all out. It causes me a lot of headaches. The thing is I like them both when they're on their own, even Ikuto surprisingly, but together it's like hell has broke loose. But it's just gotten worse now that Tadase has transferred. It's nice and all that he's at our school but I wish he would fight less with Ikuto. But I guess that's a wish that will not come true, not for a while at least. I yawned again as I stood up on my feet.

"I'm going to bed," I told my family as they nodded.

I hugged Ami who was still a little upset as I said good night to my parents. It was funny that I was going to bed earlier than my little sister. But I guess I needed it. I trudged up the stairs as I let my hair out of my hairband as it fell to my shoulders. I came to my door as I twisted the door knob open and walked inside. I stopped in my tracks as I stared at _him_ on my bed just casually sitting there like it was his room and his house. Weird, but hey, why was he here?

"Yo," he smirked at me seeming to know what I was thinking from my expression.

First things first, I want him OFF MY BED. I walked up to him, hands on hips as I pushed him off. He fell to the floor and pouted at me.

"That wasn't very nice," he moped.

I shrugged my shoulders not really caring if I was nice or not. He sat cross legged as he grinned at me. At that split second, he really reminded me of a cat. I felt like petting him on the head, and that my friends, is just plain weird. I raised an eyebrow at him still wondering why he was here. If he did have a reason, he didn't seem in a rush to say it.

He stared me up and down, "Nice pj's."

I blushed scarlet red as I quickly looked away. The pervert! The pyjama's I was wearing were some dark pink shorts with hearts on them and a white top that was a little bit see-through. I was wearing a jumper over it but I had taken it off when I had arrived at my room. I did not expect any boy to be here. But to make that kind of comment. The blush disappeared as I clenched my fists. Uggh, has he made me mad. I picked up a book that was left on my bed as I tried to smack him on the head. He could see it coming as he stood up and grabbed my arm stopping me from hitting him. He grinned at me playfully, he was very close to me and I could feel his breath on my face. I could tell I was blushing again.

"Now, now. No need for that, Amu," he snickered.

He let go of my hand as I took a deep breath in. _Calm down, Amu. Don't let him get to you_. But he had gotten to me and my heart was beating so frantically I thought it would burst out of my chest. Ikuto could tell I was acting like this, and he used this to his advantage.

He sniggered, "Amu, do you possibly _like _me?"

I stared at him with utter shock. Me? Like Ikuto? Him of all people? What was he, insane? But, how do I explain my frantic heart beat. No, I was just having some kind of random heart attack is all. I am not in love with him! No way in fricking hell. I bit my lip. I don't. I know, I don't. But I...

"Huh? You? Dream on," I snorted.

His face fell immediately after I said that. I scrutinized him wondering why he looked kinda depressed. He saw that I was worried as the smirk appeared back on his face.

"Don't deny it. I know you do," he said this with such sincerity that it really shocked me.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. Or anything for that matter. I could just stare at him as he looked at me with those hypnotic sapphire eyes. I blinked not wanting to fall into them.

"I don't. End of story. Now can you please tell me why you are here?" I asked finally being able to question him about this.

He did not carry on the conversation before as he answered me obediently. I was sure he would have ignored my question. But hey, guess I was wrong.

"I came here to give you this," he passed me something that looked like tickets.

I looked at them and then gasped noticing they were for Hoshina Utau's concert.

"You can't give me this!" I said trying to give it back to him.

He pushed it away and shook his head.

"I'm not giving it to you. Utau bought a ticket for you and me. She wants you to see her concert," he said as he wrapped my hand around the ticket.

I never thought Utau would do something like that. But why to her concert? Why would she do it? It was very generous of her and I am sure that Ami will be extremely jealous if she finds out. I took the tickets as I put them away somewhere I would remember where I put it. I looked at the date. That was tomorrow. I could go, but I don't know what my mum would say. I turned around and sat back down on my bed. Ikuto sat down next to me.

"I'll drive you there by car so be ready tomorrow about 4pm, that's if you're allowed," he said it as if I was like some kind of child who needed permission for everything.

I scowled at this, "I hate it when you treat me like a child."

He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist bringing him close to me.

"Trust me, I seriously don't see you as a child," he laughed.

I tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't. I sighed, he seemed rather...clingy today. Oh well, I guess this is better than him being Mr. I'll ask a question then I'll drop it. That's another thing that annoys me about him. He never told me what he was trying to say those many times before. He'd always just say never mind and leave it. That's just one of his annoying traits. Ok, what the heck is he doing? He dug his face in my bubblegum coloured hair as he smiled. I looked at him, feeling a little weirded out. Maybe clingy wasn't the right word.

"You're hair smells like strawberries. Hah, you're my little strawberry," he grinned as he played with my hair twisting it around his finger.

I was about to protest about this but gave up. I was way too tired now and I could already feel my eyes drooping. I was terribly tired. I yawned again feeling sleep overcome me. I tried to keep my eyes open but sooner or later they closed completely. I could still feel Ikuto playing with my hair when I blacked out.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I do not own, and if I did I'd create a real life Ikuto. wouldn't that be cool. You got the point. i do not own. **

**Oh, the pics of Amu and Rima's dresses for Xmas Dance is on my profile page so check them out.**

**I accidentally left out the description for Amu's dress out in one of the earlier chappy's. soz guys. **

**Review, it will make me very very happy. **


	23. You're In Denial

**Hi everyone!**

**Ok, this is my longest chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I blinked several times as my eyes burst open as I stared at the window. I looked to my right where Ikuto had been playing with my hair like a child the night before. He was no longer there. At first I thought 'good riddance' but I felt a sudden knot twist inside my stomache. I shook my head, nah, I didn't feel anything. I sighed as I stretched my arms out wide and fell with a big smile on my face on my bed. I was still kind of sleepy as it was only 6am so I was glad for the lovely feeling of my covers. I had slept sitting up so my neck was killing me. I rubbed it as I looked at my hair. He said my hair smelled like strawberries, and yeah, that was true. I had washed my hair with my special strawberry scented shampoo after all. I slowly closed my eyes.

_Have you ever thought of the possibility that Ikuto could like you?_

Rima's voice rang through my mind as I jolted upwards trying to shake the thought out of my system. Why am I thinking about that of all things? If I had to think about I should be thinking about why on earth Utau wanted to give me a ticket, the girl she thought and probably still thinks 'is stealing her boyfriend'. But no, I had to go and freaking contemplate over _that _of all things. But Rima had told me to 'think about it'. I crossed my legs, I don't really understand Ikuto, sometimes he's so evasive. He confuses me too, some of the things he's said in the past. The ways he's acted. But I just think he likes to tease me. I know he does. Damn, if only I could mind read. Hah, that's never gonna happen. As well as that absolutely insane thought of Ikuto liking me. Maybe Rima was jumping to conclusions? Or maybe, just _maybe_, she could possibly be...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a stifled laugh. I narrowed my eyes knowing fully well who that belonged to. I twisted my body round so my head was hanging from the other side of the bed. Was he being completely childish now, playing a pafetic game of hide and seek. I laughed, still he's dead when I find him. I looked down under my bed scanning it very carefully when I got the shock of my life. Ikuto's hand grabbed mine from no where and threw me off the bed. I did a somersault off the bed and landed with a hard _thud _on the floor. The stifled laughter grew louder as I rubbed my head and glared at the direction it was coming from. Ikuto was laughing his head off not seeming to notice the death vibe I was sending him.

"Really?" I winced accidentally touching a bruise.

Great, now I have a flipping bruise on my head. Thank you, Ikuto. You should be happy. Damn, I am _not _letting this go. No way in hell. He was still laughing. He was opposite me and as he took one look at me he quitened down. Though he was still laughing silently. I kicked him hard but my version of a kick must have been like a tap on the shoulder to him. He didn't feel a thing. Why was he still here? And what was the point of him even doing that?

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

He stopped laughing and pouted.

"Aww, did I make Amu mad?" he teased.

Mad's an understatement, buddy. I sent him another death glare as he pretended to be scared. I immediately sent him another punch but again he felt nothing. What was he, made of stone? I can usually throw a good punch, but this guy felt absolutely _nothing. _That really pissed me off.

Ikuto smirked, "You're cute when you're mad."

"Well I'm about to get _real_ adorable," I grinned maliciously.

He understood exactly what I meant. He stood up quickly as he rushed to the balcony. Too bad for him but the door was locked. He opened the door with ease as he ran outside. I gaped at him. I thought I had locked it. Maybe he had opened it before. No, stop thinking about how the door is open just make sure he doesn't get away. He jumped onto the balcony edge as he smirked at me.

"Catch me," he paused, "If you can."

And then he jumped off with such ease and gracefully landed on his feet. I stared at him leaning over the balcony as he looked up at me.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

He snickered and stuck his tongue out.

"See you later," he waved at me and walked away.

I watched him go my mouth wide. I can't believe I just let him go that easily. I smiled, at least I can get my own back when he comes later. Hah, I'm not letting you off so easily Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Today will be very fun indeed.

* * *

I was right about Ami being jealous when she found out. When I asked my parents whether I could go I was waiting for them to say no. Instead they asked me who I was going with. I gritted my teeth thinking about what had happened earlier. I told them it was Ikuto and my mum gasped with delight saying how lucky I was to know Ikuto so well and that I should be grateful to even be in his presence. My reaction to that: calm down mother.

But my dad was a little less convinced. Like normal, whenever he hears me talking about boys he goes on full alert. But the idea about me going to a concert with one was crossing the line to him. Even if it was 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' He said no, saying I was too young. Of course I retaliated back saying I was definitely old enough to go to a concert. I also pointed out that Ikuto was older than me and-lie-more mature. He tilted his head deliberating. Ami stared at all of us her eyes pleading that the outcome would be that she ended up going. But that didn't happen. My dad finally gave up sighing and gave me a talk on how I should be responsible and that I should have my phone on at all times. He went on for a while as I nodded politely. He finished talking as I smiled from head to toe, I wonder why I'm so happy about this anyways. It's not like it's my favourite concert ever. I hardly listen to Utau's songs, though I do know that she has a wonderful voice and she can definitely sing. I shook my head, I'm just happy is all. Nothing else. Ami walked over to our mum and dad crocodile tears beginning to form. We all looked at her knowing what was going to come next.

"Can I go with big sister?" she asked.

It was really hard to say no to those sweet eyes and Midori found it the hardest as she was the one that would have to do so.

"No, dear. You can go when you're big enough," Midori said sweetly.

But this didn't make things any better. The waterworks had already started. Ami started to cry and scream as our dad and mum tried to calm her down. I sighed as I trudged upstairs hopefully she would quiet down soon. I was about to climb up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. Midori looked to the door and then to Ami.

"Amu, can you see who it is, please?" she asked.

I nodded as I made my way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it revealing who was behind it. Rima stood there with a sheepish look on her face playing with her petit fingers as Nagihiko smiled at me with the biggest grin I have seen in my life. And Kukai has some large grins. Speaking of Kukai, he was there too. Though he wasn't smiling as much. He had a sad look plastered on his face that made my heart tug. I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Amu. Do you wanna go with us? We're going to the amusement park," Nagi suggested.

I loved the idea of going to amusement park and really _really _wanted to go. But there was the time I had to think about. I turned my head to look at the clock seeing that it was just past 11. Plenty of time. I grinned as I rushed to where my parents were and asked if I could go. They were still busy with a screaming Ami but they nodded. I jumped in delight as I ran to where my friends were and shut the door behind us.

"Let's go!" I squealed.

Kukai chuckled. I turned to him happy to see that there was at least a _hint _of a smile on his face. I hope it would stay there, it wasn't Kukai if he wasn't smiling. I raised my eyebrows wondering what had made him laugh.

"You seem to be really excited about going," he said.

I nodded smiling, "Hell yeah!"

Now it was Nagi who laughed, everyone seemed to be amused by me today.

"She's acting like Yaya," he chuckled.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Who's Yaya?" I asked.

He looked at me, "She's my band mate. She's very hyper, extremely,"

I laughed, she sounded quite the character. I wouldn't mind meeting her as she sounded nice. Maybe some day I will. The amusement park wasn't that far away from my house but god was it massive and amazing. Just the outside of it made my heart race with anticipation. We bought our tickets as I grabbed Rima's hand and rushed inside. There were so many attractions that my head was spinning on what to go on. I looked around and saw a rollercoaster called Death Roll. The name even sounded like it would be a hella lot of fun. I turned around and pointed at it.

"That one!" I insisted than suggested.

Kukai looked at it and grinned nodding. Nagi seemed to be fine with going on it too. I turned to Rima hoping she would want to go on too. She stared at me like I was crazy and then back at the ride. She gulped.

"Can't we just go on another ride first?" she asked.

Kukai shook his head, "The great Hinamori Amu has spoken, we are going on _that _ride."

Rima clenched her fists a horrible feeling forming in her throat. Nagi looked at her narrowing his eyes. Everyone else was quite oblivious that Rima absolutely hated rollercoasters. I had sort of noticed but I was too excited about the ride so I didn't really catch on completely. Kukai, however was definitely oblivious. He seemed to be a little too over excited about the ride. He was practically jumping.

"Come on before the line gets too long!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the line.

Rima and Nagi followed us as Rima squirmed with the thought of going on it. Nagi put a hand on her shoulder as Rima immediately shrugged it off.

"If you don't want to go on it, I can stay here with you," he suggested.

Rima glared at him, "No, it would be worse to be stuck with you, cross dresser."

She walked off after us as Nagi sighed and slowly followed.

We were near the front of the queue and every step closer made me squeal with delight. Kukai and I were talking non-stop about it and Rima began to look a little green. We finally were at the front as we took our seats. Unfortunately for Rima she was at the front with Nagi. She turned around where Kukai and I were sat behind them.

"Why the _hell _am I at the front with Nadeshiko?" she complained.

Kukai and I smiled at her awkwardly. I loved rollercoasters but I didn't want to go at the front this time. I felt a little sorry for Rima who was already terrified about it. I was about to get up and swap places with her when the ride jerked forwards. I fell backwards on my seat as we slowly worked our way to the top. Kukai patted his knees grinning like a banshee. He wasn't acting depressed anymore when I first saw him. That's good.

Rima clenched her fists, the hairs at the back of her neck sticking up. We approached the top giving Rima a clear view of how far up we were. She shivered with fear, goosebumps appearing on her arms. Just before they fell Nagi held her hand tight as Rima gave him a look that said, 'let go'. But she never got to say this as the ride tilted down the track and sped so fast making Rima scream so loud that everybody had to cover their ears. My arms and Kukai's were in the air as we screamed and laughed never wanting the ride to end. Unfortunately for us it did. It came to jerked stop as Rima jumped out as quick as she could letting go of Nagi's hand. Kukai and I stepped out as we walked away from the ride.

"That was so amazing!" I exclaimed.

Kukai nodded high fiving me. Rima shrugged the goosebumps still on her arms.

"Are you ok, Rima?" Nagi asked.

Rima glared at him, "No I am not. Why did you hold my hand right then?"

Nagi shrugged smiling. Rima gritted her teeth and looked away from him deciding it was best to say nothing.

"So what are we going on now?" I asked.

Kukai's face lit up.

"We have to go on the helter skelter," he insisted.

I nodded, that sounded a good idea. Rima wasn't so convinced. She shook her head.

"No. I am not going on another ride like that. I'm going to choose."

Kukai pouted, "But the helter skelter isn't as bad as the roller coaster."

Rima shook her head still refusing to go on. I sighed, Rima did seem to hate the last ride, so maybe it was right that she would get the choice for the next one.

"Ok, you can then," I said.

Kukai stared at me his mouth gaping. He was going to say something but he snapped his mouth shut and pouted.

"Fine, but it better be fun," he gave in.

Rima smiled as we walked to her choice of ride. I looked up at it and gulped. So Rima preferred this kind of ride to the fast ones. I definitely was more comfortable with the adrenaline racing roller coaster than this. Why did she have to chose this ride of all rides. Why?

"Rima, do you even know what this ride is?" Nagi asked.

Rima looked at him like he was stupid.

"Course I do."

Nagi didn't seem to convinced. Nor did any of us for that matter.

* * *

We walked to the ticket booth as they gave us our tickets. The line wasn't so bad here and it wasn't such a long wait. We sat in the seats of the ride as it started to move forwards. I clenched my fists.

"Amu, are you alright?" Kukai asked worried.

I nodded, "Yup, just peachy."

He laughed at my expression noticing that I was definitely no where near alright. If Ikuto was here he'd be teasing me about now. Wait, who cares about Ikuto right now. I was just waiting for _that _to happen. Kukai looked in front.

"We should have invited Ikuto here," he mentioned.

I looked at him. This whole day would have been completely different if Ikuto was here. Even though I was seeing him later on today I knew that I would have experienced hell if he was here. But I would of had an amazing time anyway. But I am enjoying myself now, so it doesn't matter if he's here or not. If Kukai wanted to invite anybody it should have been Utau. Although, she has preperations for her concert this afternoon. So she probably couldn't come. The thought suddenly struck me, how was the relationship between Utau and Kukai nowadays. He hasn't talked to me about it since when he confessed his feelings for her. Did he ever tell her? It was something I was desperate to ask.

"Kukai, how is Utau..."

Even before finishing that question Kukai's grinning face suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the same depressed look I had first seen today. I never got to finish my question as something jumped at me. This was a Haunted House Ride, after all. The ride became faster as I closed my eyes shut. I could hear screaming from behind me.

"I thought this was just a normal _relaxing _ride. Why the hell are there things jumping up in front of me. And scary things too!" Rima squealed shutting her eyes when a disfigured body covered all over with blood appeared in front of her face.

Nagi rolled his eyes, "Rima, this is a _haunted _house ride. Of course it's going to be scary."

Rima opened her eyes and blushed at her mistake. Throughout the whole ride my eyes were closed so tight that if I opened them again they were sure to hurt. But I didn't want to see another _thing _right in front of my face. I'd rather be surrounded by darkness than that. I could still hear the creeping noises in the background which added on to my fear.

"Utau, I think she's planning something. And it's not your Christmas present, Amu," Kukai suddenly said.

That's when I finally opened my eyes as we reached the exit. I stepped out of it feeling a little unbalanced. Kukai followed suit as I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Let's just say that she mighty pissed at you. Probably for how she broke up so easily with Ikuto," he stated.

I gasped. If what Kukai was saying was true then that meant that there must have been a hidden reason by the tickets she had given to Ikuto to give to me. When Ikuto had broke up with her she didn't fight for him like I thought she would. She gave up so easily. I should have realised that she had some kind of motive behind that. Now I feel like a total idiot. What ever she was planning, I've fallen into her trap. But, Kukai could be wrong. But it made more sense from what he had said.

"She should understand that I am never _ever _going to steal him. Can't she get that and move on," I questioned.

Kukai shook his head putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"No that's not it. It's that Ikuto is the one who likes you," Kukai pointed out.

I gaped. First, Rima and now Kukai. Why did everybody assume that Ikuto liked me? Utau thinks this too. She's got it wrong again! Rima walked up to us rolling her eyes.

"Don't even mention that topic about Ikuto liking her. She's in denial," she snickered.

I stared at her in disbelief,"I am not in denial!"

Rima snorted and looked at Kukai as Kukai's mouth formed an 'o' seeming to understand what Rima was saying.

"You see what I mean," Rima said her attention now on me.

Kukai nodded, chuckling. I stared at him, for goodness sake. Why does everybody have to gang up on me? The thought of Ikuto liking me is just so...

I understand why they are all jumping to conclusions. Sometimes he acts like it, maybe, but that doesn't mean that he really is. I am not convinced until the guy tells me so. I don't care what Rima, Kukai, or what anyone else says. I will not believe it unless he actually says it. I looked at the time noticing that it was coming up for four. I gasped. If I didn't go I would be late for Ikuto picking me up.

"Hey guys, sorry, but I got to go. I need to go meet Ikuto," I stated.

Rima, Kukai and Nagi all grinned and gave each other knowing looks. They all said bye the looks on their faces permanent. I walked away surprised they hadn't gone and said something to do with the idea of Ikuto liking me. I expected they would and I was right.

"Bye! Tell Ikuto to make a move on!" Kukai shouted after me.

I turned my head, yup, I knew he was going to say something like that. I waved to them as I made my way out of the amusement park.

* * *

It didn't take much time to get back to my house as I was power walking and also it was near. I came to the door of my house, ready to knock when somebody-Ikuto-wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back. I waved my arms about trying to get him off me. I could hear him silently chuckly at me as he finally let go.

"You're late," he pointed out.

I glared at him.

"Well, you're a pervert."

He pouted, tilting his head. Even though I really didn't want to admit it, he looked kinda cute. I shook my head, he wouldn't sway me. I hadn't forgotten that I still needed to get my own back for this morning. Now I just had to think of what to do. Ikuto looked me up and down and smiled.

"You look cute today."

The comment made my heart pound. I knew he wasn't being sarcastic, the tone of his voice was enough to prove this. I felt heat on my cheeks suddenly realising that I was now blushing. I was seriously losing at this point. Ikuto smirked and leaned over smelling my hair, again.

"You still smell like strawberries," he grinned.

"It's shampoo."

He nodded and smirked taking a strand of my hair and kissing it.

"I know, I love the smell of your hair and _you_," he said.

Here comes another blush. I know I said that I would believe that he liked me when he said so. But this doesn't count, does it? He's kind of saying it indirectly too. I looked at him seeing that his eyes were full with so much sincerity. I really didn't know what to believe any more. But I had to know.

"Ikuto," I started, "Do you like me?"

He choked and stared at me shocked. I stared at him back wondering how he was going to respond. His eyes softened for a split second but the look was soon gone when it was replaced by another smirk.

"I am not answering that question because you didn't answer when I asked you that before. So there," he grinned.

What? I didn't think that would be his response. Actually I didn't know what his response would be, but not this. And he was wrong that I didn't answer when he asked it.

"I did. I said I didn't like you, that's the damn truth," I stated.

Ikuto shook his head snickering, "No it's not, you really are in denial."

Okay that's another thing that's starting to annoy me. Everyone is saying I'm in denial, when I'm not. Especially about me liking Ikuto. If I did, I would know. Ikuto suddenly took hold of my hand.

"It's ok, you can be in denial as long as you like. Just tell me when you realise," he said.

I snorted, "You'll be waiting a really long time."

"Fine, at least I know that you will like me, someday," he shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows as I tried to make him let go of my hand. But he was refusing not too. I sighed as I dug my nails into his palm. He let go of my hand quickly looking at the blood now on the palm of his hand. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't have nails, you have claws," he rubbed the blood off, "Jesus,"

I smirked, that was a little taste of pay back, there was more to come. We came to his car and as he was about to go to the driving seat I jumped into it instead. He stared at me a little lost for words and then laughed.

"I'm driving," I put bluntly.

He walked to the other side and opened the car door.

"Ok, but if you even leave a _tiny_ scratch, you're dead."

_Bring it on. _

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, cos if I did, I'D RULE THE WORLD. **

**Hah, Tadase moment. **

**I'm not very good with cars so just imagine for yourselves what Ikuto's car looks like. **

**Please review as I'll be so happy, soo soo happy :) **


	24. The Concert

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And don't forget to press that special review button! **

* * *

"Amu, we're not in an action movie, so can you freaking slow down!" Ikuto insisted with a rather worried tone in his voice.

We were speeding down the motorway to the place where the concert was held and I had no idea how fast I was really going. All I cared about was the exhiliration and intensity of it, as well as the fact that Ikuto was going absolutely mad and that my payback was beginning to work. Serves him right, he had it coming. I laughed tossing my hairback as I felt the wind blow through my hair. Even though we were going way to fast, I _loved _it. Another thing that Ikuto doesn't know is that I only _just _passed my drivers license. Oh well, that's for me to know and for him to never find out. He glared at me probably wishing he had never agreed to let me drive. The only thing left in this joy of ride was some awesome music. I clicked on the radio as it came on with a song I knew all to well.

"They're playing my song!" I squealed pointing to it.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as my first song I recorded boomed through the car. I opened my window all the way down as I too leaned back and enjoyed the breeze. I heard the music go off as I slowly turned around to face Ikuto my eyes narrowing. He grinned at me innocently as I mimicked him.

"Too bad for you I'm driving. Or you'll be dead by now," I sneered.

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically, "I guess that's good for me then, I can say anything I want huh? Perhaps, something like the reason I turned the radio off was because it...sucked."

The car came to a screechy stop by the side of the road as I glared at him with as much menace I could muster. He laughed at me and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't seem to get the point, did he? Maybe I'd have to make it really obvious, because he's not getting it.

"Do you wanna walk the way there?" I warned him.

He shrugged like he didn't really care either way. We were still not near the concert so if I did kick him out he would definitely have a very _long _walk. It was his choice. I think my plan might have backfired. Just a little. I sighed, hopefully the rest of the day wouldn't be like this. Or I will be very tired when I get home.

"Let's make a compromise. You stop driving like a maniac, and I'll shut up," Ikuto suggested.

That sounded lovely, Tsukiyomi Ikuto shutting up. That's never gonna last. It will be a second and then he'll be back to normal. But we can't just stay here, we have to go. I guess I'll just have to hope that he _behaves_. Hah, it sounds like he's _a kid_. I started the car back up again and drove. Ikuto stretched his legs out and looked outside the window, he looked like he was thinking, or sulking. I can never tell them apart thinking or sulking. They pretty much look the same. Especially in this situation. But why would Ikuto be _sulking_? I don't know if he has a reason to sulk. Although, he could just be thinking. That's probably what it is. I gave him a quick glance. But he _does_ look like he's sulking. I shook my head. Stop worrying. There's no point. Just keep your eyes on the road. Speaking about the road. We were coming to the traffic lights quite quickly and it had just turned red. I hadn't noticed before because I thought it was green and I wasn't really concentrating. Ikuto hadn't noticed yet but when he heard a beep from another car behind us he looked at me, and then at the green light his eyes growing wide.

"I told you to stop driving like a maniac!" he shouted.

His voice didn't really process through my mind. All I could think about was stopping before we went through a red light. I slammed my foot on the brakes as the car started to slowly stop. But would it be able to stop in time. My hands were shaking with the thought and I wasn't pressing down as hard on the brakes before. Ikuto had noticed as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down," he soothed.

Just those two words did the trick. They rang inside my head so loudly and brought me back to reality. I looked at him as I pressed down the brake again and it finally stopped. By now there were so many car horns it felt like we were in the middle of the city. I blushed timidly, knowing all of those angry horns were for me and me only. Ikuto chuckled surprising me.

"Remind me to_ never _let you drive my car again," he sniggered.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. We just sat there waiting for the green light laughing are heads off. It was a strange moment but it felt so _right_. Like this was supposed to be. I don't know how to explain it but there was a feeling hidden deep below the surface that was beginning to become noticed.

_Fine, at least I know that you will like me, someday._

I looked at Ikuto as he looked at me back, we had both stopped laughing but he was smirking rather cheekily.

"Realise you love me yet?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but I didn't give him an answer. I was certain that I didn't have any feelings for him. And that he didn't have any feelings for me. But everyone was saying I was in denial. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Ikuto shut the car door behind him as I looked at the building in front of me. I gasped feeling excitement rush through me. Imagine performing here of all places. If that ever happened I'd be over the moon. Just the thought of watching a concert here is big but performing god it's like the perfect dream come true. Who knows, maybe it will happen in the future. I put my hair behind my ears as we walked to the entrance. I squealed seeing that the inside was so elaborate. Ikuto chuckled.

"You've never been to a concert before have you?" he asked me.

I shook my head as a man asked for our tickets. I gave it to him and Ikuto did the same.

"It's good your first concert is with me then," he smirked.

I shrugged acting like it wasn't such a big deal as Ikuto pouted. I was about to say something when I saw Kukai looking a little lost. I hadn't expected him to be here but I realised that Utau and him were close so she could have given him a ticket. He hadn't seen me yet so I thought I'd surprise him. But Ikuto blowed that plan out right in my face.

"Kukai!" he yelled as Kukai turned around and smiled when he saw us.

He walked up to us and high-fived Ikuto. Kukai smiled at me a sly look appearing on his face.

"Did you tell him yet?" he asked teasingly.

I gasped at him as he smilled a big cheesy grin. I had forgotten about what he had said at the amusement park. He had told me to tell Ikuto to make a move on. But of course, I never told Ikuto this. I'm never planning to either. Ikuto had heard what Kukai said as he leaned forwards.

"Tell me what?" he questioned making both me and Kukai jump.

It was like we had forgotten he was there. I blushed uncontrollably which only made Ikuto laugh and Kukai shake his head.

"N-Nothing!" I said trying to think of a way to change the conversation.

I turned to Kukai, "Is anybody else here?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow noticing that I had deliberately started a new conversation. Kukai shrugged not seeming to be very sure if anyone else was here.

"I think Rima is here, somewhere. She probably came to watch Nagi and his band do the opening song. Even though she won't admit it," He said a thoughtful expression on his face.

I didn't know until now that Nagi was performing today but my excitement had now increased. Kukai then laughed to himself as Ikuto and I looked at him.

"She's really quite the hypocrite. Telling you that you're in denial when she's really in denial about Nagi herself," he laughed.

I had no time to think whether this was true because I remembered that Ikuto was beside me and he had heard every single word that had just come out of Kukai's mouth. I can't believe he just said that right in front of Ikuto. That was so careless. Kukai had seemed to notice as he looked at me with an apologetic look. At least he had realised it. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Ikuto. Funny, he wasn't saying anything. That wasn't like him. He looked away. This was beginning to become awkward, again.

"Who else is here?" I said hoping that Ikuto would forget about what Kukai had said.

Kukai folded his arms, "Hmm, I think Tadase is here somewhere..."

Ikuto looked at Kukai with an expression of hatred written all over his face. He clenched his fists. I could tell that Kukai mentioning about Tadase being here had just made it worse. Much worse. It had distracted him from what Kukai had said earlier but it had made Ikuto angry. His hate for Tadase was showing vividly now. Hopefully we weren't near Tadase for the concert because tonight would be a complete nightmare if that happened. The doors finally opened as a rush of people ran past us into the concert hall to take their seats. We just stood there in the midst of it all as I looked up warily at Ikuto. Kukai had realised another of his mistakes he had let slip tonight.

"Well, see you later. Have fun!" he gave me a knowing look as he disappeared into the concert hall.

Ikuto was deep in thought and he almost seemed unreachable. We had to go in now, but that look on his face really troubled me. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit.

"Come on, we have to go now," I insisted.

He didn't seem to register what I had said or if he did he was choosing not to listen. He looked down at the floor his fists clenching and unclenching. I sighed, this was getting silly. And extremely annoying for me. I don't care what is going on between Ikuto and Tadase, I don't want to see that look of hate and _misery _on his face _ever _again. I tugged on his hand but he didn't move a muscle. I sighed as I held his hand tight and walked into the auditorium. Ikuto had come back to his senses and was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. He sighed as he squeezed my hand and held it tighter. But I didn't let go.

We found our seats that was luckily the third row from the stage. Unexpectedly, Rima was next to me. Tadase was no where near us, but Kukai was at the front row with a few of his soccer mates. The lights died down as Ikuto finally let go of my hand. I had noticed that Rima's petite hands were also clenched, she seemed like she was worried. For Nagi maybe. I smiled, Kukai might be right about her being a hypocrite.

The lights came back on again as green light blasted from the stage covering all corners of the auditorium. I heard many gasps of anticipation come from around me as we all eagerly waited for Nagi's band Radio Lights to hit the stage. There were a few minutes when the lights just came on and off, maybe they were testing them, but the crowd was becoming impatient in waiting.

Finally, Nagi first came on the stage followed by a girl who had carroty red coloured hair that was tied up in pigtails. She had amber eyes that seemed to be shining, she must have been really excited to perform. She must be Yaya. There weren't any other girls in the band so it was definitely her. Following Yaya was a boy with dark green hair and light blue eyes that were covered by glasses. Following him was a boy who had light green hair and a sweatband around his head with a star on it and brown eyes. He reminded me a little of Kukai for some reason. The band was now on the stage as a loud scream chorused through the auditorium when Nagi waved. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Show off," she muttered under her breath.

I laughed to myself wondering if that was actually what she was thinking. I looked at the stage seeing they all had their instruments. The one who was similar to Kukai was on the drums and the guy with the glasses was on bass. Yaya had another guitar as well as Nagi who was standing near the mic. I thought Nagi was just a guitarist and dancer, but it looks like he's a singer too.

"Nagi's singing?" I asked out loud.

Rima nodded and snorted, "It's usually between Yaya or Nagihiko who sing. Great, I have to hear _his_ voice now. _Lovely._"

Maybe, Rima was just scared to admit that she wanted to hear Nagi sing. That might not be it, but you never know. Suddenly the music started as people screamed and was a backing track of a piano but their instruments made everything feel like it was on vibrate. This was sure to be a good concert. Everybody automatically stood up as Nagi began to sing.

_Back To Me _

_By All American Rejects_

_Hey you_  
_So you never really found your way_  
_Stay true_  
_Did you ever make it through today_

_That when I think about a day without it_  
_Everyday's the same_  
_You wish that you could find someone_  
_But I'm the only one to blame_

_Can't you see_  
_I beg and plead_  
_Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_  
_I know you're gonna find your way back to me_

_No don't_  
_Don't you ever let a piece of me down_  
_Cause time won't_  
_Get back when I'm never around_

_When we live between so many walls_  
_That I can barely breathe_  
_You say that you just want someone_  
_But I'm the only one you need_

_Can't you see_  
_I Beg and plead_  
_Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_  
_I know you're gonna find your way_

_If it's me_  
_That you don't need_  
_When the lights go out tonight I know_  
_You're never gonna find your way_

_Soon when I get you I won't let you go_  
_Oooh if I let you_  
_You can take away all that I thought was wrong_  
_And if you hear me there's not much to say_  
_There's gotta be a better way_

_Can't you see_  
_I beg and plead_  
_Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight_  
_I know you're going to find your way back to me_

_Can't you see_  
_I beg and plead_  
_Cause when the lights go out tonight_  
_I know you're never gonna find your way_

_If it's me_  
_That you don't need_  
_That when the lights go out tonight_  
_I know you're never gonna find you way_  
_If you pace around the world 'til you're with me_  
_And when your eyes light up the skies at night_  
_I know you're gonna find your way back to me_

The music stopped as people screamed louder than ever as Nagi, Yaya and the rest of the band waved goodbye. Are row was now sitting down and talking about Utau's performance that was soon to come. That was extremely amazing, Nagi had put so much feeling into it as well. Like it was meant for someone. Then it dawned on me what it could mean. I looked at Rima who looked stunned and out of it. I don't really know the story behind Rima and Nagi's relationship but that song seemed to be for her. Also, he was looking at her through the whole thing. His eyes weren't off her at all. Rima took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"I guess that was ok. He could have done better," Rima snorted fiddling with her blonde hair.

_Lier. _It was obvious what she thought of it. But again, she didn't want to admit it. I sighed laughing to myself. Why do I feel weird saying that? Everybody's saying that _I'm _in denial and not admitting it. I can understand how Rima feels. But my situation is kinda different. Because I'm sure of my own feelings. Right? No, I'm not. Now, I'm the one lying. I really don't know, I have no clue. Maybe I am dense.

I looked at Ikuto, he seemed to have enjoyed Radio Lights but now he wasn't talking. I wonder what's his deal. He said that he wouldn't tell me his feelings because I didn't tell him mine. He didn't believe that I didn't like him. He was just teasing me, like normal. Crap, just enjoy the concert, there's no point thinking about it. Just forget, for now.

The lights died down as everyone waited for Utau to come on. Then a light appeared at the corner of the stage where Utau was standing wearing a white dress that had small gems on that shone out and made her look like an angel. Her hair looked lovely but it was in the same style as normal, two high pigtails. She was very pretty, I have to admit her that. She looked confident as well like she was meant to be there. Like it was her moment that could last forever. I wish that could be me someday. I want to be that girl on that stage. She came onto the stage and touched the microphone and smiled at the crowd. This followed a mass of wolf whistling and cheers. Ikuto chuckled rolling his eyes.

"She really does know how to please the crowd," he laughed and joined in the wolf whistling.

It seems after all that happened, Utau and Ikuto are on good terms. That's great, I was worried they'd never talk to each other again. She disappeared for a long time as well. I never knew where she went, I had a feeling she was with Kukai, but I wasn't entirely sure. But the way he just said that, I have no idea why, but it made a horrible feeling twist in my stomach. I didn't like it. He broke up with her because he saw her as a sister, and nothing else. But he was acting like this. Who knows what he really feels, and who cares. But still, that feeling is getting a little unbearable. Ikuto stopped wolf-whistling and looked at me. A smug expression appeared on his face.

"Jealous are we?" he asked leaning into me.

I stared at him surprised. Where did he get that kind of idea from? No way was I jealous. Not in a million years. Never. He was exceedingly close to me now that I felt rather claustrophobic. I was beginning not to like this situation at all. I shrugged him off me and glared at him.

"I am _not _jealous," I said trying to make it clear to him.

He raised an eyebrow now smirking. He put his arm on the arm rest and grabbed my hand tight. What was he playing at? I was just going to dig my nails into his palm again. He looked at me.

"Aren't you just trying to convince yourself that?" he questioned and then looked towards the stage.

What did he mean by that? I wasn't trying to convince myself anything. I shook my head, I thought I would have let go of his hand but I never did. He seemed to be surprised by this too. He smirked at me seeming to like the fact I hadn't stabbed him, yet. But he better be careful or it might happen. He leaned back keeping a firm grip on my hand. The music for Utau's first song came on as the noise grew louder. I was very interested in what she was going to sing and also because I haven't seen her sing live before. Then I remembered what Kukai had told me earlier today.

_Utau, I think she's planning something. And it's not your Christmas present, Amu._

I don't understand why she invited me here. If Kukai's right about what he said earlier, Utau must still hate me and feel resentment towards me for 'stealing her boyfriend'. I couldn't convince her otherwise. That would definitely not work. I thought over this deeply as Utau began to sing breaking my chain of thought. Oh. I should have known she'd sing something like that.

_Who's That Girl_

_By Hillary Duff_

_There were places we would go at midnight_  
_There were secrets that nobody else would know_  
_There's a reason but I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_  
_Then I look again and everything has changed_  
_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_  
_Who made you feel_  
_And made you sad_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_For what we did_  
_For who we were_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life _

She finished singing and before she walked off the stage I swear she looked at me. Who else could that warning look be for. She definitely blamed me. That was freaking obvious. I was now extremely worried what her devious plan could be. She must be wanting to get some kind of payback. Did she send me those tickets just so I heard her sing that song. To make it clear what she thought about and about Ikuto. Kukai was right about her thinking that Ikuto was the one who now liked me. It was clear from the song. I looked at Ikuto, he had realised it himself. He caught my glance and smiled at me awkwardly.

"Don't worry," he whispered to me.

Yeah, there's nothing you need to worry about. You haven't got the wrath of Hoshina Utau trying to get her own back. I sighed looking away from him. I knew it would end up like this. I knew it. I should have expected it from the very beginning. That girl doesn't go down without a fight.

The rest of the concert was great. Utau was amazing in every single one and none of them held any importance towards me. But throughout the whole concert the only thing I could think about was the first song. It was really bugging me, and I didn't like it. Ikuto could tell I was worried about the whole situation. We came outside of the auditorium with Rima and Kukai and then unexpectedly saw Nagi and his bandmate Yaya walking towards us. Yaya was bouncing up and down and pulling at Nagi's jacket.

"I want cake. Yaya wants cake!" she yelled at him childishly.

I looked at her stunned. Nagi had said that she was a bit of a character. But this was a completely different thing. She set childishness to her own different level. Nagi smiled when he approached us and tried to avoid the many stares that were directed at him and Yaya from people coming out of the auditorium.

"You were really great!" I complimented him, "You didn't tell me you sung in the band!"

He laughed awkwardly and looked at Rima. She was standing behind me and looking timidly at the floor. Nagi laughed to himself and tried to get her attention.

"Rima, what did you think?" he asked.

Rima's head snapped up at this remark as she stepped forward looking like she didn't really care.

"Utau was amazing," she said folding her arms.

Nagi nodded agreeing with her statement. But he seemed that he wanted her to go on. Rima didn't seem so keen to talk anymore about this as she was already behind me again. I laughed quietly, poor girl. Nagi hadn't given up though.

"Did you like our song?" Yaya asked a lollipop that Nagi had given her now in her mouth.

Everyone else nodded while Rima didn't do anything. Nagi looked at her hopefully. Rima gritted her teeth.

"Stop looking at me like that you crossdresser!" she shouted at him, "It was amazing, ok?"

Everybody looked at her in astonishment, including Nagihiko. He smiled at her. She had actually admitted that Nagi had performed good, but not just good, _amazing_. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand and began to wheel her away. Rima tried to pull his hand out of her's but was failing terribly.

"Let go Nadeshiko," she commanded him.

He shook his head, "My name's Nagihiko, not Nadeshiko. You know that don't you, Rima?"

Rima didn't say anything and sighed letting Nagihiko take her away from the rest of us. We watched her and Nagi go amused looks on our faces.

"One down, One more to go," Kukai said as I looked at him confused.

Kukai noticed that nobody had a clue about what he was saying as he laughed and explained.

"Rima has realised so now it's your turn Amu," he said saying something he shouldn't have again.

Ikuto was beside me after all. How many times has Kukai done that tonight? Maybe he's doing it on purpose. I scrutinized him, he better not. I shook my head.

"Well Yaya has to go now. Bye Bye everyone!" Yaya waved as she skipped away.

It was only Kukai, Ikuto and I left. I looked at my phone noticing it was 7pm. The concert had started at 5. I was kind of tired now, I don't even know why. It's not late at all. Kukai yawned seeming to agree with me.

"I gotta go too, see ya."

He waved goodbye and turned around and out of the exit leaving just me and Ikuto left. I looked up at Ikuto as he looked down at me.

"I guess we should get going too," he suggested as I nodded.

* * *

We went out of the doors and instead of going straight to the car Ikuto turned left. I narrowed my eyes at him, where exactly was he going? I sighed but followed him anyway. I was lagging behind so I catched up with him.

"Where are you going? Our car's all the way back there?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "Who said we were going back to the car?"

I raised an eyebrow. That was not an answer at all. He answered a question with an answer again. Great, now I'm following him god know's where. We were now at a dead end where the only thing left to do was climb the ladder up. Ikuto did exactly that. He was acting a little like an alley cat. I followed him up realising where he had brought me. I gasped. We were high up and at a perfect place to see the whole of the city. The sky was pretty as there was a beautiful sunset full of colours of red, orange, hints of purple, and pink. Ikuto sat down as I did the same sitting down next to him.

"You really know the best places for sightseeing. This is amazing!" I praised him.

He smiled like a happy kid who had got an excellent in a piece of work. He was cute, very cute. The sun was shining down it's last night for the day on him making his features shine out more brilliantly and making him look gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. He noticed I was staring as he pinched my nose and then laughed at my angry expression.

"You just spoiled the moment," I mumbled under my breath.

He shrugged but still acted amused by me. He then started to do something that made my heart pound like mad. He touched my hair and played with my hair. After that he traced lines in my faces and stopped at my lips. He touched them so delicately and leaned in very slowly and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. My eyes were wide as I stared at him in disbelief. But I didn't pull away. He had kissed me on the cheek before but never had he kissed me on the lips. I never imagined what it would feel like but now it just felt sensational. And I probably wouln't admit it later but at that moment I was actually enjoying it. I closed my eyes and exactly as I did that he pulled away. I opened my eyes again looking at his face. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. He looked at me with gentle eyes as they disappeared and his normal smirk appeared again.

"I knew it. You do like me," he said rather triumphantly.

I gaped at him not believing what he had just said. He had ruined the moment, again. Now he had just made me angry because it seemed like he was trying to prove his point. Which I really did not want to say it was true. I didn't want to see that conceited look any longer.

"No, I don't," I said slowly.

He snickered, "Oh really? Then why did you kiss me back?"

Urgh. That was something I couldn't explain to him. He knew it anyway. I could tell from his expression and the look in his eyes. I looked away as he laughed. He must be really enjoying this. Damn. I don't know what to do. I stood up thinking that staying here any longer would just make feel more uncomfortable. Ikuto stopped me and held my wrist.

"Who do you think is better? Me or Tadase?"

He was not joking this time. He was very serious. I stared at him not knowing how to answer his question. He realised this as his eyes were full with unhappiness and no longer had that spark in them. He was now the one to stand up. He was still holding limply to my wrist.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to answer," he sighed, "It doesn't matter. I have to go see Utau, you can wait outside if you want."

He walked to the ladder and instead of climbing down it he jumped. I watched him go feeling that his unhappy attitude was catching. I just couldn't decide who was better. I couldn't choose. But Ikuto seemed not happy about this, maybe he thought I would choose him without a second thought. I shook my head as I climbed back down and followed his tracks back to the auditorium. It was too cold to wait outside on my own, I'll just have to follow him. I walked through the doors and bumped into Tadase. He looked at me surprised.

Who would I choose? That was a big question.

_Ikuto or Tadase. _

"Hi, Amu," Tadase greeted, "Did you go to see Utau's concert too?"

I nodded and looked behind him to see if Ikuto was anywhere about. I had completely lost him, maybe I should just wait by his car. But I'll freeze to death! He's not being practical at all. Tadase realised that my mind was somewhere else.

"Did you come here with someone? Can't you find them?" he questioned.

I nodded for the second time realising that I would just have to face the cold or stand here bored until he came. Great, another stupid choice to make.

"Yeah, Ikuto. He went to see Utau though," I told him.

I should have remembered not to mention Ikuto in front of Tadase. I guess that was my stupid mistake. I looked at Tadase as he became tense.

"Amu, being with him isn't good. He'll only use you," Tadase warned.

I opened my mouth in shock. Why did Tadase say such a thing? Ikuto using me? That was completely stupid. I didn't believe it at all. I shook my head as I heard footsteps behind me. I twirled around thinking it would be Ikuto but it was Utau. She looked at me turning her nose up at me. Great, why was she here right now? Ikuto probably had no idea where she was now.

"I think you should listen to Tadase, Amu," Utau tried to convince me.

No, it's not going to work on me. Are these two in some kind of alliance or something. Or was it just a coincidence that Utau was here at the right moment? If they are in alliance then I wonder why Tadase would do such a thing. Doesn't he know that Utau hates me? I shook my head. Why is today becoming so confusing? Damn, I wish I had stayed by the car. Who cares about freezing to death, it's better than this.

"No, because it's not true at all. I know Ikuto wouldn't do such a thing. I'm not stupid," I said confidently.

Utau laughed at this remark making a knot twist in my stomach. She is really beginning to annoy me. She flicked her blonde hair away from her eyes and folded her arms.

"Actually, you don't seem to know him at all. I think someone like Tadase would be so much better for you, as he is _honest,_" she pointed at Tadase.

Tadase didn't say anything and the silence that only lasted for a few seconds was very excruciating. I looked at him as he stared back his face serious. He then turned to me and asked me a question that I never expected that would come out of his mouth.

"I like you. Would you go out with me?"

I stared at him stunned. But I had no time to think when a sudden load of paparazzi came out from no where and asked us questions. I already was beginning to have a headache from all the noise. Tadase was answering all the question but I could hardly here what he was saying. I looked away from the paparazzi and saw Ikuto far behind Utau. He hadn't been there before, I was sure of it. He seemed so sad and even more extremely depressed. Utau saw him and stood beside him a sly smile appearing on her lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, or the world would be a completely different place if I did. There would be real Ikuto's, Kukai's and more! Yeah! no..**

**I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it was too long for you I had a sudden urge to write loads hehe. **

**Please press the special review button! **


	25. I'm Learning To Fall

**Hey minna I have updated!**

**Hope you all like this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Ikuto as Utau wrapped her hands around his and smiled smugly at me, looking triumphant. Ikuto did not push her away but he didn't do anything. His face was palest blank I had ever seen on a person before. The look in his eyes were so far away and distant that trying to reach out to him would have been inevitably impossible. It wouldn't work how hard anybody tried. I blinked as a flash of a paparazzi's camera stunned me. This was getting ridiculous. Why did Ikuto have to be right there when Tadase confessed? And why did Tadase have to confess right at that moment? Why the heck was the stupid paparazzi here _right _now. I looked at Utau narrowing my eyes. She had planned this in every little detail. If she hadn't it was just a bunch of coincidences. But I doubted that. From the look on her face I was correct that she had schemed this whole thing up. Another paparazzi's camera flashed in my face as I pushed him away with annoyance. I felt completely crammed in and I had to get out. I needed to see Ikuto smiling. I didn't want to see him like that. I barged through the crowd of paparazzi as a hand grabbed my wrist making me stop. I turned around and stared at Tadase. His face was pleading, like he didn't want me to go to Ikuto. That's when I had the answer to Ikuto's question from before. This was the exact situation he meant. Who I'd choose. I gave Tadase an apologetic look as he sighed.

"Ok, but please think about what I said," he insisted.

I nodded politely as he let go of my hand so I could walk away from it all. The paparazzi weren't following me and Tadase was trying to keep them busy. If Tadase really was in an alliance with Utau, he must have understood that she was wrong. He wouldn't be helping me if he was in a really tight alliance, right? I charged towards Ikuto and Utau ready to tell him. Utau raised her eyebrows and stepped in front of me, her arms on her hips. I tried to get past her but she kept on getting in my way.

"Utau, please, I need to talk to him," I pleaded looking at Ikuto trying to make him understand that it was all a misunderstanding.

Did he seriously believe that I was going out with Tadase? The look on his face proved he did. Utau snorted not agreeing to let me past her. She was just one obstacle away, if only she would give in and realise that Ikuto only saw her as a sister. He had told that to her, but she was consistent in getting her revenge and going after him. She was only creating havoc for us all.

"No, you are Tadase's girlfriend now, so there is no reason to be talking to Ikuto," she said bluntly as she pushed back a little.

I looked at Ikuto pleading like mad that he wouldn't believe this. But he was totally convinced. He had been looking away from me for some time when he finally looked up and stared right into my eyes. I felt myself shudder his stare penetrating. I couldn't look away for even one second, I thought that if I did, everything would be lost. The words I need aren't coming out of my mouth. I feel completely speechless and I hate it. Ikuto then looked away from me and sighed turning around ever so slowly.

"I see you've chosen Tadase then," he said solemnly.

His back was now facing me as he walked away every step further felt like he was miles away. Utau smiled tucking her hair behind her ears. That smile was fake, there was nothing real about it.

"I guess the best girl won, huh?" she smirked as she turned on her heel and ran to Ikuto.

I watched her go feeling extremely angry and sad at the same time. If that was even possible. Besides this, I had another constent thought in my mind. How was I going to get home? I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so badly. He's gone, and he's left me here by myself. Well, Tadase is here too, but that's different. I thought today would be an amazing day, but it ended up like this. I could already feel the tears pricking my skin. I don't understand why. Why do I feel so sad? Then it dawned on me. I am extremely dense. I laughed, but it sounded more like I was choking. I was much denser than any other girl I know. Maybe even worse than Rima. But I've just come to realise it and look what's happened. Ikuto has got the wrong idea. If only I had realised sooner when he had asked me who I would choose. I was just being stubborn. Stupid, so stupid. Tadase walked up to me, it seemed that the paparazzi had enough and had gone. He saw me crying as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, not feeling like talking to him or anyone, and walked away.

Ikuto's car had gone. It was no longer where he parked it. I sat down on the gravel floor playing with the rocks like a toddler. Damn, this is all Utau's fault. She had to mess everything up. I had actually thought that she had given up on Ikuto, I thought she was nicer. But I guess I was wrong. Now, I'm here. At 8pm, and kind of lost. I have no idea how to get back home, even though I was the one to drive here. I don't know any other way to get home. I don't have a car, and I don't know where I could get a bus. Beside that, I have no money with me. So I'm basically screwed. And to make it worse, crying. Did I really want to go home though? My parents, but mostly my dad, would probably rant on about how he was right that I should't have gone. I didn't particularly wanted to hear or see them right now. I gritted my teeth and picked up a rock throwing it forwards into the night. Why couldn't Ikuto understand? And why the heck did he leave me here by myself. I am upset but I am angry at him too. I throwed another rock as it something, or someone in the distance. I stood up feeling embarassed that I had hit someone, with a rock, carelessly. I was ready to apologise when I saw Kukai's face which was a mix between annoyed and grinning. He saw me, my puffy red face, as he suddenly became worried.

"Amu, are you ok?" he questioned.

That's when I broke down. The tears that I had tried to keep subdued for as long as I possibly could were falling. I couldn't stop. I had cried before, but this time they were falling endlessly. Kukai hugged me as I cried into his t-shirt. He patted the back of my head trying to soothe me. My tears finally started to stop as they were reduced to little 'hicks' instead. He pulled me away from him and stared at me. He seemed to want an answer. I decided it was better to tell him than keep it bottled up inside.

"Utau...T-Tadase...I-I-I-Ikuto," I stammered trying to tell him but I couldn't.

But he seemed to understand anyway. Even if he didn't, he knew that something bad had happened. He then smiled for me, a wide grin that lit up my heart. I am so glad I have a friend at the moment, or I don't what I would have done. I told him how Ikuto had drove off without me as his eyebrows furrowed.

"How could he leave you on your own? Why is he being so damn irresponsible!" he shouted angry at what I had told him.

Ikuto had his reasons. But I had to agree that he was irresponsible. Kukai calmed down as he took a deep breath.

"I'll drive you back then. Come on, my car's over there," he said pointing to where his car was sat.

I followed him sniffing as I wiped my face of the dry tears that had settled there. I sat in Kukai's car as he drove off immediately. The whole journey I said nothing. But I could tell that Kukai was deeply worried. I then understood why Kukai was depressed at the amusement park today. It was because he knew that Utau had not got over Ikuto and that she still loved him. I immediately felt some sympathy with him. The chances of him and Utau were getting slimmer and slimmer. All he could do was watch and hope. But that got you no where.

Kukai stopped outside of my house as I stepped out of his car. He looked at me and at the road ahead.

"Will you be ok?" he asked.

I nodded trying to convince myself that I _would_ be ok. It wouldn't get me down. When I walked into my house I'd go back to the normal Amu. My blotchy face had turned back to being it's normal colour. I'd be able to get away with it. The fact was what would I do if I saw Ikuto again. I had to see him, I had to talk to him. Even though he probably doesn't want me to. I wouldn't give up. I was going to try my hardest. There was no point crying over spilt milk. Kukai drove away as I watched him go and waved. I walked up to my door as I was ready to ring the bell when my phone suddenly started vibrate in my pockets. I took it hoping that it would be Ikuto. But of course it wasn't.

"Hi, Ran," I said, sadness still clinging to my voice.

If Ran could tell I was upset she wasn't trying to ask me a load full of questions. Instead she acted like I was fine, which was ok in some ways.

"Amu, I have some good news. We can film your music video tomorrow! Just be at Easter at 10am. Ikuto, Utau and Tadase already know. Sayonara! See you tomorrow!" Ran said cheerfully as she hung up.

I stared at the phone trying to take it all in. I woud be in the same room with those three? Great, just my luck. But I could get the chance to tell Ikuto what I wanted to say and clear things up. If Utau even let me. I would just have to face tomorrow head on. I'll be fine no matter what happens. I rung the door bell as the door opened revealing my mum who had Ami cradling in her arms. I smiled at them as I walked inside. They hadn't noticed anything. I walked upstairs to my bedroom as I sat down on my bed and switched on the TV. As soon as it was on I saw Tadase and my face on it. I gasped realising what it was. I should have expected this. But I didn't know anyone actually filmed us. I only saw the cameras. Why didn't I expect this, of course I had other things on my mind. I wasn't really looking out for anybody filming. The camera was now pointing at a journalist who smiled.

"It seems that we now have a new celebrity couple. Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu," she said as I clicked off the TV and threw the control at it.

I grabbed my pillow as I lay on my bed hugging it. This was getting way too out of hand.

* * *

Sometimes I wish sleep could last a little longer. It's place where you let go of reality and delve into the land of dreams. It's like a haven from all the things you hate. But they never last long. Sometime you have to wake up. I did oversleep this morning though, a little more than normal. But yesterdays events were still haunting me like a ghost. They were still so fresh and vivid in my mind. I wanted to think about something else but couldn't. It was like my mind was a record getting jammed at the same place. I stood up slowly on my feet trying to get my balance back as I took a bite of toast that I had made when I went downstairs earlier. I looked through my wardrobe wondering what to wear. I took out an abercrombie and fitch jacket that was a shade of pink and was furry inside the hood and a plain black top and some skinny jeans. I searched through my shoes and put on some studded boots. I brushed my hair and put into a side pony tail as I dug my hands in my jacket's pockets. It was time to go, hopefully everything would be ok. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my parents and Ami as I strolled out the door.

I took the bus which was quite close to my home. The journey didn't take that long and I had music ringing through my ears so I wasn't too bored. I had been addicted to Nagi's song since I first heard it. I wonder what happened with him and Rima. I haven't seen her so I don't know. I hope she had a better night than I did. I bet she was completely fine. The bus stopped near Easter as I got off as the song on my iPod changed. It was now Ikuto's song that I had first heard him sing properly live. He wanted me to download the song so I did. I felt like turning it off but I didn't. I felt kind of confident hearing his voice again.

I was now in Easter and making my way to the lifts. I pressed the up button as it opened revealing Ikuto inside it. I cringed when I saw him not sure whether to wait for the next lift or go in. He looked at me probably wondering the same thing about me. I stepped in and stood as far away from him as possible. Wasn't this my chance though? I could talk to him now without Utau in the way. I opened my mouth ready to speak.

"Ikuto-"

The doors to the lift opened as Ikuto stepped out and left me there gaping like a fish. I followed him into a studio where all the gear was set up and ready. There were a load of paparazzi that were talking to Utau who was at the end of the studio. Ikuto stopped at the opposite end from me his eyes following my every move. I felt kind of uncomfortable so when I saw Ran I felt really relieved. She waved for me to come over.

"Hello, Amu. We'll be filming your scene with Utau first and then you can have a break before the scene with Ikuto. Ok?" she asked.

I nodded taking it all in. I had forgotten about the details of the music video but now I remembered. This would be fun. _Soo fun. _The paparazzi left Utau as she walked up to me that smug smile from yesterday never leaving her lips. I was so mad at her that if I wasn't careful I would go mad. I bit my lip trying to stop that awful feeling from taking over my sanity.

"I can't wait to work with you. It will be so fun," she smiled, but she sounded rather sarcastic.

I smiled back at her fakely as Ran gave me the script. I looked through it reading every line. How was I going to memorise all this right now? It was impossible for me. I read it again and again dreading that I would be deemed as unproffesional. I really didn't want to be judged that way.

"Alright, Hoshina Utau and Hinamori Amu. It's time," the cameraman said as Utau and I both nodded.

I put the script by a bottle of water I had brought with me as I walked over to where Utau was. She looked at Utau and smiled at him sweetly as she smirked at me.

"Ok...Action!"

* * *

I leaned down on the wall sighing loudly as I took a sip of my water. That had been the most nerveracking thing I have ever done in my life. Utau was amazing. She really surprised me. I knew that she was great at singing but her acting skills aren't too shabby either. She was way better than me by far. And she knew it. Now I had a break of 10 minutes before the scene with Ikuto and me. I was already tired out and we hadn't even done that much. I kept on forgetting my lines, which was very expected, so they had to retake it a lot. This time I was going to do a lot better. I picked up my script as I stood up and walked to my backstage room. It was very lush, like what you'd always wish a backstage room to be. Though it wasn't a backstage room, but a backstage lounge. It was huge. No, not huge_, massive_. I sat down on the soft leather couch as I looked through my lines. I didn't have many this time until they led up to the kiss on the cheek. Oh yeah, the kiss on the cheek. How could I forget _that_ of all things? I really have been too strung up about yesterday, I can't believe I forgot that. It's not like me at all.

There was a knock on the door as I said, "Come in."

The door opened as Ikuto stood behind it his mouth open like he was ready to say something. He saw me and froze right there on the spot. This was my chance, if I didn't get him to stay and tell him now I would probably never get my chance again. He was about to turn around as I stood up and ran to the door as fast as I could and shut it. He narrowed his eyes probably wondering why I shut it. I motioned for him to sit down as he did so still confused. I sat on a different chair opposite him as we stayed there in silence. Ok, I wanted him to be here but now I haven't got an idea how to start this conversation. Damn, what do I say. I heard Ikuto sigh as I looked at him

"You know what I should just go. You don't want Tadase to get any wrong ideas," he started to stand up as I did the first thing I could think of.

Kicked him in the shin.

He fell back into the sofa and glared at me. I had actually hit him quite hard, surprisingly.

"What the freaking hell did you do that for!" he shouted at me.

I laughed, not being able to control myself. He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"It's because you won't hear me out. You keep on slipping away," I folded my arms.

He choked at this statement and looked at me like I was mad. It was true though. But I hadn't had a proper chance like this to tell him, so I guess I was lucky.

"I've been 'slipping away' because I know Tadase would have a fit if he saw me with you. He'd go mental," Ikuto pointed out.

He was really convinced that Tadase and I were going out. Utau must have brainwashed him further. That girl has some hidden skills that she hasn't been showing to anyone. I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. Tadase is..." I didn't get to finish my sentence when Ikuto rudely interrupted me.

"Why did you agree to go out with him! That guy is a complete twat! You know he doesn't get you like I do, right?"

I stared blankly at him trying to process it all through my mind. Tadase doesn't get me like Ikuto does? I don't...

Ikuto sighed, "You don't know why. You know, what's the point in talking to you? You like Tadase not me. I thought, up on that roof, that there would be a chance that you liked me. But you just kissed me without a care and decided Tadase was better. Utau was right. You have one strange sick mind."

I had had enough. This was going way too far. He was really crossing the line this time. I stood up and slapped him right across the face as he sat there dazed. He touched his cheek slowly and looked up at me.

"How dare you! I can't believe you would judge me like that. Utau's brainwashing you right? Well guess what, einstein, I was going to choose you. Not Tadase_, you_," I tried to make it clear to him.

I took my script as I stormed out of the room leaving him speechless. I was so so angry. I never ever thought Ikuto would say something like that. And that he would believe what Utau said. I felt like hitting something so bad. I stomped into the studio and sat down on the floor glaring at the script in front of me. If I face him now I'm sure to explode. I heard footsteps as I looked up and saw Utau smiling at me. Trust the bitch to come annoy me now of all times. If she steps out of line then I don't know what I'll do. But it won't be pretty.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

She sat beside me leaning her back against the wall.

"I came here to tell you that if you talk to my man again your dust," she said smiling sweetly which only made it creepier.

That was what she came to tell me? Really now, I had already caught the gist that she didn't want me near him. But she had to say it again. Although, at this point of time I wasn't that bothered.

"Fine. You can have him. Someone like him who judges people without asking them first isn't good. So I hope you are _very _happy. I hope you and Ikuto have a good stinking life," the anger was pouring out of my voice but I could hear that I was already starting to blurt it out in sobs.

I gritted my teeth not wanting to cry. Especially not in front of her. She looked stunned that I had given in so easily. Actually, I hadn't. I was dying inside. But I didn't want her to see that. So I took a deep breath and kept my composure. The doors beside us opened as Ikuto walked seeming like he was looking for someone. And that person was probably me. I stood up as I walked away from Utau hoping not to be spotted by Ikuto. So unfortunately he had noticed. He walked after me and grabbed my hand turning me around. I glared at him and thrust his hand away from mine.

"Amu..."

"Go away," I put bluntly.

Though he didn't go anywhere. He seemed confused and not sure what was right and wrong. I just wanted to get away from him as quick as possible. But he didn't have the same intention.

"Look, I didn't..."

I interrupted him again, "No, you look. I don't want to talk to you. And maybe, maybe I will go out with Tadase as you think I'm that kind of girl to just jump from boy to boy. Just get the hell lost and don't you ever come back!"

Ran walked up to us an awkward expression on her face. I felt sorry for her to be in the midst of and arguement. But Ikuto had to understand that talking to him any longer would just break me down. I was actually putting up a front. Of course I was angry, but I was more depressed. I was completely gutted.

"Sorry, but we need to film now," Ran insisted.

I nodded politely and glared at Ikuto as I followed Ran to where we had to film. I knew the lines quite well this time so I was sure it wouldn't be as bad as the last time. I took a deep breath trying to build up my confidence. Then they started filming. Ikuto was the first one to speak.

"I know that I've said bad things about you. But I don't like her. I like you. Can't you understand that?" he asked.

It was like this wasn't an act but reality. So I let reality take over me. I looked away folding my arms.

"I can't. And she's my best friend. Can't _you_ understand that?"

Though the bit about her being my best friend was definitely no way near true. Ikuto shook his head as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe without you," he said.

I scrutinized him. What the heck.

"That wasn't in the script!"

He nodded, "I know."

And then he kissed me, but not on the cheek like he was _supposed_ to, but on the mouth. It wasn't like the kiss on the rooftop. This was much more fiery and passionate. It felt like he would never see me again. He had pushed me up against the wall and his hands played with my hair. At first, I was stunned and had no idea how to react. But the tears were now falling. He pulled away and looked at me at my tear stained eyes. He stepped back as his face turned back to a depressed look.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to do that either," he paused, "No I did. Amu, when I sing my song at the Xmas Dance I want you to listen to it very carefully. As it is for you."

That was the second time he had kissed me in the last two days. But of course there was a difference. I nodded not saying anything else. We then noticed we had an audience. The cameraman bent down to talk to Ran.

"What should we do? Retake it?" he asked.

Ran shook her head, "No. Keep it."

He nodded as we walked off the set. Ikuto smiled at me before he walked away and out of the studio doors. I was now very intrigued to hear the song he was going to sing. The Xmas Dance was only a few days away after all.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own S-H-U-G-O C-H-A-R-A **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Thank god Amu's realised. I've been annoyed myself at how long she took. Hehe. The next chapter will probably be the Xmas Dance so look forward to it!**

**I really want to write more but I have to get off the computer soon or my mum is gonna ban me! T - T **

**Please Review! **


	26. Confessions

**Hello everyone! **

**Finally this chapter is up! **

**I hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

I slammed the decorations onto the christmas tree in annoyance as Kukai passed me another one. This was so not fair. Kukai had to go and volunteer us for helping with the Christmas Dance Hall. Nobody really wanted to do it, when we passed the noticeboard there was a sheet of paper saying that people who wanted to help should sign at the bottom of the sheet. Kukai stopped and read it as he took a pen out and wrote down all our names on it. Of course we all protested trying to think of reasons why we couldn't do it. Though many of ideas were good they wouldn't surpass Kukai's standards. Except for Ikuto. Kukai had put down Ikuto's name but Ikuto refused to go and didn't care whether he was letting the whole school down. He also pointed out that he still had his lyrics to finish. Kukai let him off with it and dragged the rest of us into the hall. He even took Tadase, which was probably another reason why Ikuto refused to come. The only good thing about this was that we got to miss some lessons.

Tonight was the Christmas Dance, so we had a lot to do. I was really excited about it and couldn't wait for it to be 7pm. Rima had arranged that she would meet me at her house with Nagihiko, who had coaxed her into letting him take her, before we went to the dance. Ikuto was supposed to be taking me, but he's been so distant that I don't know whether he still is. What happened two days ago is still so clear in my mind. And yeah, I was still kinda angry with him. But not as much as then. Utau, I heard from Kukai, is coming as well. I'm not sure whether that will turn out good or not. Kukai pratically _begged_ her to come with him and after a long conversation of pleading she had said yes. I hoped that tonight would be fine and nothing bad will happen. Kukai passed me the star to go on the top of the tree as I stared at him snorting.

"You expect me to reach that?" I asked.

Kukai looked at me like he truly believed that I was capable of reaching it. I sighed, it was way to far up for me to reach it. There was no way. I didn't have long arms. But I still tried. I reached up towards the top, and for a second I thought I could reach it, but my optimism for this disappeared when the ladder I was standing on wobbled and both me and Kukai fell to the ground and crashed beside each other. I rubbed the part of my head I had hit and pouted. Kukai just lay there shocked then he started laughing. My lip quivered as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"That was not funny!" I disagreed.

He shook his head as he sat up cross legged looking up at the christmas tree. It looked a little wonky.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. You're so clumsy!"

I shot a glare at him and folded my arms. Well I found it nowhere near amusing. Especially now my head is throbbing like mad. It freaking hurts.

"It's not a matter of being clumsy. I told you I wouldn't be able to reach it," I shook my head as I stood up and threw the star to the floor.

We had been at this for two hours and I was sick of it. Especially because I didn't want to do it. But all of us were on the same boat for this one. Tadase was helping Rima and Nagihiko with various things but none of them looked like they were really enjoying themselves. I think we all deserved a break. Kukai stood up too and picked up the star that I had tossed aside and put it in his pocket.

"Why don't we sit down for a bit?" he suggested.

Finally, he's talking sense. I nodded as Kukai walked over to Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima saying the same thing as they all sighed with relief and made their way to a table that was at the end of the huge hall. Rima collapsed on the chair beside me as she leaned forward and slammed her fist on the table.

"That was freaking labour! I'm not doing any more," she ordered.

I groaned feeling the same way. Nagi was sat next to Rima who was grinning at her behaviour. I looked at him wondering what had happened after Utau's concert. Rima hadn't really talked about it but I had never asked. I grinned to myself. Maybe it was time to ask.

"So, Rima. What happened with you and Nagihiko after the concert?" I asked grinning.

Rima shot up her face growing redder by the minute. Nagi didn't say anything but just looked away. At least we know _something _happened. Rima clenched her fists and looked at Nagi from the corner of her eye and looked back to me.

"Nothing," she said rather bluntly.

It looked like it had taken her a lot to say that without stammering. I decided to spare her the torture and leave this conversation for now. If she wanted to talk about it, she'd probably want to talk when Nagi wasn't around. I took out my water from my bag and took a long drink from it. I looked at the time noticing that school was way past over. It was coming up for 5. We had to go home now, I didn't care what Kukai said. He seemed to have noticed this as he took a long exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you can all go home, we're done anyway, we just needed this star on," he said taking out the star.

Rima and I stood up immediately as we ran out the door. Nagihiko and Tadase followed us as Kukai stayed to put the star on the tree. I said goodbye to Rima and Nagi when we seperated ways leaving me and Tadase alone. I hadn't given him a concise answer to his confession yet. I was wondering whether he was going to talk about that or not. He was keeping quite silent most of the time. He was a little ahead of me as he stopped making me do the same. He turned around a sincere look planted on his face. I was very sure now that he was going to ask.

"Amu-chan. I'll ask again, will you go out with me?"

We both didn't notice that a certain midnight blue haired boy was watching from the shadows.

* * *

Well, that was nerveracking. I seriously just stood there like a statue. I didn't know how to answer. I know I have some feelings for Ikuto but I'm aware I also have feelings for Tadase. Which is kinda bad. But I told him what I needed to say. I sighed as I walked to my house through a park when I saw a dark figure sitting on a tree, contemplating. I knew who it was without actually seeing his face. He had noticed me too. He looked at me as he jumped down and made his way over. I scrutinized him, don't tell me all this time when we were working for hours on end he was sitting on this tree thinking. He smiled at me, his eyes were so vague, I had no idea what he was really thinking. But I had a feeling he wasn't all too happy.

"I saw you and Tadase earlier," he suddenly said out of nowhere.

I gasped, he had saw that. The whole thing? If he had, then why did he look so sad? Why did he look so freaking depressed. He walked over to a bench as he sat down on it as I did the same.

"I guess I lost and he won."

Now he was freaking me further. What did he mean he lost? I stared at him confused as he patted me on the head.

"Sorry, but Tadase will have to take you to the dance. I have to be there a little earlier," he apologised and stood up after he just sat down.

What. He wasn't taking me anymore, he expected Tadase to do so? But if I asked Tadase then what I had told him earlier would have been for nothing.

"I don't mind going early," I suggested.

Ikuto shook his head, "It's better if you don't."

Then, without a second word he stood up and walked away leaving me to watch his disappearing back. I stood up abruptly not believing what he had said. Why was it better if I didn't come. What was so important? He's being so god freaking evasive. I could kill him. Seriously, I could. But I didn't go after him to interrogate him further. If he had watched everything that happened with Tadase and I earlier wouldn't he be a little less depressed. I did openly confess that I loved Ikuto more.

I shook my head as I made my way back to the house. I opened the door with my keys not bothering to ring the doorbell as I went inside and climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. My dress was lying on my bed untouched. I felt the fabric remebering the day I had got it. Ikuto had chose it for me. He had blushed when he saw me in it. Why didn't I notice back then that he liked me? It was so clear, I don't know why I didn't notice. I looked at the time suddenly realising that I should start getting ready now or I'd be late for Rima and Nagihiko coming to my house. I put on my dress and twirled around in it making the glitter on it shimmer. I took my hairbrush and ran it through my hair. Then I had to think whether to leave it down or put it up. I speculated over this as I tied my hair up in different ways and put my hair down ever time after.

I gave up and decided to leave it down but put a little wave to it. I finished my hair as I did my make up putting a thick application of mascara to make my eyes stand out. I put some faint gloss on and stepped back admiring myself in the mirror. I wasn't vain, definitely not, but I was happy that I actually looked good. I looked around for the heels I had bought with the dress and gasped. Where the heck were my shoes? They were no where in sight. I couldn't go to the dance without my shoes! I looked around for it again but it was futile. I decided to look through my shoe rack and noticed that my light pink converses were the only thing that I could wear. Converses were kinda odd with dresses but it gave you a punkish look that I liked a little better than my heels. I smiled as I walked downstairs and waited for Rima and Nagi to come. It was 6:45 now and they had to be coming soon. My parents were out at the moment with Ami god knows where. The doorbell rang as I jumped up and opened it. Rima looked very lovely in that green dress of hers. She was wearing ballet pumps to match. Nagihiko didn't look much different, his hair was down like normal. Then I noticed that Tadase was behind them. His suit looked really good on him, like _really_ good. I shook my head trying to eraze the thoughts in my head. I smiled at them as we stepped out the door and made our way to the Christmas Dance. Tadase looked at me a very refreshing smile on his face.

"You look pretty," he complimented me.

I felt like hearing it from him was a let down. I knew who I wanted to be beside me. Not Tadase. I wanted Ikuto.

* * *

Since the rest of us left helping earlier Kukai and the rest there had done a lot. It looked like a whole different place. It was amazing in every way. Kukai was grinning at us and Utau was beside him looking a little bit out of place. She was wearing a dark purple puffball dress that stopped just above her knees. She looked very nice in it, and Kukai seemed to agree a lot. He kept on stealing and glances at her every few seconds but Utau didn't seem to notice. She was in her own little land. She saw me and this time didn't give me an angry look, she didn't do anything for that matter. Kukai looked behind me and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Ikuto?" he asked.

I shrugged but I knew he was somewhere here. He was getting ready to sing his new song he had wrote. Kukai didn't ask anything else when the DJ put on Flo Rida- Club can't handle me. People started to dance immediately as I made my way to the food part of the hall with Rima. There was loads of different selections, especially sweet things. Rima picked up a cake and stuffed it into her mouth. Her hair was curly like normal but there was something about it different. Then I noticed a flower clip on the side of her hair I hadn't noticed before.

"Nice clip," I complimented her.

She touched the clip and blushed immediately making me suspicious.

"Thanks."

She wouldn't have acted like that if she bought it for her self. I was sure some one else had bought it and I had a good idea who.

"Nagi knows what to pick, huh," I teased her.

She continued to go red as I laughed. She glared at me.

"Would you stop talking about him. Yeah, he did buy me this ok. So stop laughing!" she pleaded.

I stopped and poured some Cola. At least she admitted it. The song ended as every one turned to the stage wondering what was happening now. The DJ was on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to this year's Xmas Dance!" he screamed into the microphone.

There were a bunch of shouts back as the DJ chuckled and continued.

"But this year we have a special guest. Tsukiyomi Ikuto will be singing a brand new song for us!"

Another bunch of screams and shouts and fan girls putting up their posters they had made saying all kinds of things. So this was it, I'd find out the song he had written for me. Ikuto came in through another direction as the light shone down on him. Everybody gasped. Ikuto looked so undeniably hot. Everyone seemed to agree. The suit suited him so well that it made him look even more good looking than he already was. He smirked at the audience as the DJ handed him the microphone. A band got ready behind him as they assembled their instruments.

"Hi guys. This song was written for a very important girl. I hope you're listening," he spoke into it.

I was at the far side of the hall so he probably couldn't see me but I could hear and see him very clearly. My heart was racing as the music started revealing the song he had chosen.

_Learning To Fall By Boys Like Girls _

_Today is the day,_  
_The worst day of my life._  
_You're so content it hurts me._  
_I don't know why._  
_The cost of misery is at an all-time high._  
_I keep it hidden._  
_Close to the surface, inside._

_I'm learning to fall._  
_I can't hardly breathe._  
_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me._  
_Don't try this at home._  
_Pretend you don't see._  
_I don't wanna know that you know it should have been me._

_Could you be with him?_  
_Or was it just a lie?_  
_He doesn't get you like I do._  
_And you don't know why._  
_You change your clothes and your hair,_  
_but I can't change your mind._  
_oh, I'm uninvited. So unrequited, now._

_I'm learning to fall._  
_I can't hardly breathe._  
_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me._  
_Don't try this at home._  
_Pretend you don't see._  
_I don't wanna know that you know, it should have been me._

_Words screaming in my head._  
_Why did you leave?_  
_And I can't stop dreaming._  
_Watching you and him._  
_When it should have been._  
_It should have been me._

_Today is the day,_  
_the worst day of my life._

_I'm learning to fall._  
_I can't hardly breathe._  
_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me._  
_Don't try this at home._  
_Pretend you don't see._  
_I don't wanna know that you know it should have been me._

_Whoa, whoa_  
_(I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)_  
_(I don't wanna know that you know, it should have been me)_  
_(Tell me that you know, it should have been me)_

_Whoa, whoa_  
_(Don't try this at home, pretend you don't see)_  
_I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me)_

_Whoa, whoa_  
_(I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)_  
_(I don't wanna know that you know, it should have been me)_  
_(Tell me that you know, it should have been me)_

_Whoa, whoa_  
_(Don't try this at home, pretend you don't see)_  
_(I don't wanna know that you know, it should've been me) _

He finished singing and walked off the stage with a quick concise wave. Just before he disappeared he saw me in the audience and vaguely smiled. I felt my heart flutter like mad and I knew there was one thing to do. Go after him. I ran through the whole as I tried to search for him but everywhere I looked he wasn't there. I was wondering if he left. If he left I didn't know what I'd do. I had to talk to him. He had probably misunderstood and thought I agreed to go out with Tadase. But I had declined him. He was no where in the hall so I decided the best bet was to look outside for him. I was right. Just outside he was sitting on a brick wall staring into nothing. He heard footsteps as he snapped his head up and met his eyes with mine. I stood there transfixed unable to say anything. But I had to break the silence sometime.

"Ikuto, did you think I agreed to go out with Tadase?" I asked.

He looked away from me, "You don't have to rub it in."

I couldn't help but laugh then. He did think that I was going out with Tadase. What an idiot. This was all so stupid and yet I found it funny. I better spare him his misery. I shook my head as he looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"I am not going out with Tadase," I told him.

He look confused after I had said that. He swiveled his legs around to face me.

"But I heard you say you liked him," he said.

I jumped onto the wall to sit beside him as he watched me with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, I did. I said I liked him but I loved _you_ much more."

I looked down at the ground as Ikuto stared at me shocked. He was slowly taking in the words and realsing what I meant.

"So you're not going out with him?"

"No, I'm not."

"And you love me more?"

I played with my hair this whole conversation starting to make feel embarassed, "Yeah."

He smirked as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He hugged me for what felt like for ever.

"I told you that someday you would fall in love with me," he smiled.

When he had said that back then to me I was in love with him. I just hadn't noticed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't get too cocky," I told him as he shut up.

He laughed, he was extremely happy. Today had started off miserable for him, but it had ended brilliantly. He jumped off the wall and put his hands up to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can get down myself," I pointed out to him.

He snickered, "Really, now."

His attitude was annoying me. Although he was now happy he was acting a little too overconfident. Though, it was better than him being depressed and not talking to me. It's weird, I like this side of him much better. But I had to prove that I could get down by myself. I got up so I can get down. I got ready to jump when I slipped and fell straight into Ikuto's arms. He catched me which only proved, to my annoyance, that I needed help. I growled as he grinned triumphantly victoriously. I stepped back away from him as I folded my arms. Why the heck did I have to trip right then. Damn, so typical. He grabbed my hand as we made our way back into the hall. Kukai saw us holding hands and raised an eyebrow.

"So the dense pair has finally got together, huh?" he asked cheekily.

I didn't say anything but had an idea that I was blushing. Ikuto smirked at me and nodded. So that kinda made it official, we were now going out. Wonder how that's going to go. Utau was beside Kukai and didn't look to pleased. She clenched her fists as she walked away from us her eyes filling up. Kukai watched her go and then looked back at us.

"I think I should follow her," he said as he followed her.

Ikuto and I exchanged glances as we both smirked.

"Wanna follow them?" he suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We found them at the edge of the hall where there were some seats placed around there. Utau was sitting there wiping her eyes every few seconds as Kukai catched up with her and stood in front of her. He looked at her as Utau slowly looked at him and then away again.

"Go away," she ordered.

Kukai shook his head and sat the opposite side of her. Ikuto and I stopped walking as we watched them from a distance. I was really hoping that everything went ok for Kukai. But I had nothing to worry about.

"No can do," he smiled at her as she glared back at him.

He wasn't going anywhere for a while. Utau looked like she was holding in her tears and some were beginning to drop down her face. Kukai wiped them away gently.

"Don't worry. There's someone better than Ikuto out there," Kukai told her.

Ikuto gritted his teeth in annoyance probably not liking the fact that Kukai had said that there was 'someone better' than him. I stifle a laugh as he glared at me. Utau looked at Kukai through tearstained eyes.

"Who?" she asked.

Kukai smiled and pointed to himself, "Me."

Utau stared at him in shock as Kukai kissed her on the forehead he leaned into her face so closely that Utau could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"I love you, Utau."

Both Utau and I were both speechless as Ikuto flicked me on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go," he grabbed my wrist as he hauled me away from them.

Kukai looked happy that he had confessed, no matter what Utau said, I'm sure he would be glad.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I do not own Shugo Chara at all in any kind of way so go away suing guys. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**I was wondering whether to use that song or another song but I chose this one! **

**Don't forget to press that special review button!**


	27. Get The Girl

**Hey guys I was going to update yesterday but I had a really bad headache so I didn't...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**It will mostly be in the pov of kukai and utau in this chappie there might be some amuto. **

**And OMG ireviewforfree are you psychic? Seriously? How the heck did you guess i was gonna do that? haha!  
**

**Let's just see how it goes...**

Kukai's POV**  
**

I can not believe I just told her that. And I completely just _blurted_ it out. I wasn't thinking straight and the next thing I knew I kissed her on the forehead. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't want to see Utau upset, I really didn't and suddenly the words I had kept bottled inside me came out. Just like that. She was speechless after I told her I loved her she didn't say anything. I didn't want her to though, I was very sure that she would decline me anyway. We have been together for a really long time but I can understand if she can't feel the same way as I do. Of course I will be sad at first but I'll live with it. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair putting my right hand on my face. I didn't even think it through. I just came out and said it. Damn, now what am I supposed to say? This awkward silence is killing me. I peered at her seeing that she was blushing and looking down at the very interesting table. I knew it. She was thinking of a way to reject me nicely. I wish she would just say it so the silence would disappear. She looked troubled, I think it was time for me to just accept defeat. She looked at me a fierce determined look that made me shudder. I wish I could tell what she was thinking behind those beautiful violet eyes of hers. She then spoke something that I would never have thought would have come out of her mouth. Guess this was just sheer awesome luck.

"Kukai, if you really feel about me that way, then...I could try going out with you," she glanced at me and then back to her hands.

I stared at her my eyes wide with shock, I know I probably looked like a freaking goldfish but that was the last thing on my mind. Did I hear her right? This wasn't what I expected at all. I smiled at her taking it in. God must really love me tonight.

"Really? Are you ok with that?" I asked her.

She nodded shyly, I was seeing another side to her that I hadn't noticed before. She was usually not like this but tonight she had revealed her true self. I just loved her even more.

"Yeah, I was told that to fix a broken heart it was best to fall in love again," she flipped her blond hair away from her eyes and stared at me intently.

So that was her intention. I was like her personal band aid. But I've always been like that to her. Ever since we were young. When she broke up with Ikuto I was the first one by her side, I always supported her. But this was different. This time I wanted her to feel the same about me and not just think of me of some kind of therapy. I gritted my teeth, she wouldn't understand that though. She never did. Maybe I would have to wait a little longer before we both see eye to eye.

"I think it would be better if we went out when we both had the same feelings. So when that happens, I'll be here," I smiled at her as she looked up at me confused.

I then reached inside my pocket and felt the star that I had forgotten to put on top of the Christmas Tree. For some reason, I never did it. I just stared at it thinking of her. I grinned to myself as I handed it to her. She looked at me quizically and then back at the star.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"It's your first early christmas present," I answered her.

As I gave her one last quick look and walked away. Did I do the right thing? Was it right to just wait for her to really love me? And was that actually ever going to happen. I felt regret fill me up as I stopped in a random part of the dance floor. It's for the best, and if she still didn't feel the same then I'd just be what she thought of me. Her band aid, the person who would catch her when she fell.

I thought of Ikuto's song earlier as the lyrics sinked into me. Although the situation wasn't the same, I was learning to fall. I laughed at this shaking my head, I am overreacting, there was no point to start acting depressed. I looked over at Ikuto and Amu chatting together at the other side of the room. I was glad for them, after all that had happened they were together. Ikuto said something, probably a little perverted, as Amu hit him in the head. Ikuto pouted as Amu raised her eyebrow. At least even as a couple they still acted the same. I walked over to them interrupting Amu from hitting Ikuto on the head again.

"Hey," I greeted them.

Amu smiled at me as I slumped into the seat beside her. Both Ikuto and Amu could tell that I wasn't in my normal happy mood. Amu was worried right away.

"Kukai, are you alright?" she asked.

This reminded me of the situation when I had found her crying in the car park of the concert. But men don't cry, especially when the girl you love was could see you. Instead I rested my head against the table and whacked it hard. I wasn't being a masochist, I was just letting out my anger and frustration.

"He doesn't look alright," Ikuto said in a 'know it all' tone.

Amu hitted him again as he winced and glared at her back. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Ikuto," she warned.

Ikuto faked a scared look which Amu didn't seem to find funny in any way. Ikuto looked at her and smirked.

"Sorry, Amu-**koi**," he teased.

She was now becoming frustrated but she shook her head ignoring him and looked back at me. I was still letting out my anger on the poor table. Seriously, everything would have been ok if I just said ok when Utau said we could go out. I wanted to go out with her didn't I? Of course I did. But I was determined in her going out with me because she loved me, not because she wanted to try to forget Ikuto. Deep inside I knew it would take a very long time for her to forget him. I glared at Ikuto. It was all his fault. Even though he was my friend he was the reason why this all happened. But I really just needed someone to blame, so it might not even be his fault. I slammed my fists on the table, I don't freaking know. You know what, I've had enough of this crap party. If only I had the energy to move, then I'd leave this joint. But my legs are dead. Guess I'll be staying here for a while.

"Did something happen with Utau?" Amu asked hitting the nail on the head.

I really wish she hadn't asked that. It just made me realise what an idiot I was. And why the hell did I give her that lame star for? What kind of christmas present is that? She probably thinks that I don't really care for her. Damn, maybe I should go back and tell her that...

My thoughts were interrupted when something splashed on my face. I was totally out of it that I hadn't noticed what was going on around me. I looked in front of me and saw that Ikuto had stood up and splashed his drink all over me. I wasn't the bin. So why the heck did he do that for? I scrutinized him as he stared at me back.

"Stop acting like that and do something about it. If you really want her to fall in love with you then try harder. Don't freaking give up!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him shocked. Ikuto didn't hear the conversation between Utau and me. I was sure of it. But his words had imprinted itself inside my mind making me feel determined. Yeah, I never would give up. I would keep on trying again and again. I grinned at Ikuto as we high fived. But that was really no need to soak me. I smirked to myself, oh, he was definitely in for it. I picked up Amu's drink as I grinned at him and stood up splashing it all over him.

"That was for drenching me, sucka," I grinned.

He smirked, "Oh, well guess, what _sucka_? You're in for a waterfall."

I knew the exactly what he meant and staying there any longer would have meant me soaking from head to toe in juice. I could tell he was mad for me drenching him in front of Amu. She, however was laughing at him. I had ran away extremely quickly so I was out of sight, but I could still hear and see them. Ikuto gritted his teeth annoyed that I had got away.

"Damn, that Kukai. I give him advice and _that's_ how he repays me," Ikuto said wiping the water off of his suit.

Amu stifled a laugh as Ikuto looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What do you find so funny, huh?" he asked her as he grabbed her into a head lock.

She giggled uncontrollably as Ikuto patted her on the head.

"Don't laugh to much or you'll die, Amu-koi," he snickered. Amu tried to get out of his grasp but was failing terribly. "Stop calling me that!" she demanded.

"Can't, cos you are my Amu-koi, Amu-koi," Ikuto grinned at this and shook his head.

Amu folded her arms in annoyance which only made Ikuto laugh in amusement. I stared at them from afar and finally looked away and gasped when I saw who was in front of me. Hoshina Utau, to be prescise. Her arms were folded as she raised an eyebrow at me. My first reaction: run. But Utau was quick to stop me. She grabbed my hand a rather pleading look on her face. She wanted me to stay. I sighed, was she now going to turn me down. She let go of my hand as I waited for her to speak. I looked at her hair noticing that the star I had given her was nicely put in it. How the heck did she get that in her hair though? It was for a christmas tree. Oh well, she didn't know that. It did look lovely on her though.

"I understand why you didn't agree to us going out," she stated, "It's because you know that I probably won't be able to get over Ikuto, right?"

She had understood everything I was feeling and put it into words. I was sort of shocked, however I knew that Ikuto was something very important to her. I smiled weakily and nodded.I already knew what was coming next. She would tell me that she couldn't go out with me and that would be that. I'd go home, wet, and feeling like hitting my head against the wall again. No way was I going back happy. Maybe in an alternate universe, but not here. Not now. Utau grinned surprising me. Weren't you supposed to turn down people with an unhappy kinda look on your face. If you smiled at them it would be kind of odd. And freaky. But freaky is basically the same thing as odd. Ok, stop rambling on and pay attention.

"Kukai Souma. You're an idiot," she pointed at me and smirked.

Now I was being accused of an idiot. Okay, this actually might be an alternate universe after all. I stared at her blankly not knowing where she was going with this.

"Don't look at me with that blank expression. When you confessed to me, I realised something," she paused still leaving me confused, "What I've failed to understand, and what I've been missing."

What the heck did she mean by that? She rolled her eyes as she stunned me by pressing her lips to mine. At that point in time my mind had completely blanked out. I felt like nothing happening, like nothing was real. But when I blinked once again I began to realise the sensation on my lips that made me want more. Damn, maybe I am in an alternate universe. If I am, I kind of like it here. I kissed her back as I held her waist and her hands trailed every feature of my face and tangled themselves in my auburn hair. This felt like a dream, but all amazing dreams come to an end. There was a coughing noise as we both broke apart and looked at who had interrupted. It looked like one of the teachers or something.

"No, urm, kissing here please," he ordered as he walked away to annoy someone else.

I looked at Utau at her red face and laughed. I was so glad I had listened to my friend's advice.

**Utau's POV**

I looked at the boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes before me a blush creeping across my face. Never did I think that I would kiss Kukai Souma. I was so intent in getting my revenge on Amu and trying to make Ikuto fall in love with me again that I didn't notice. I should have noticed. And when I heard him confess to me I realised how much I really loved him. Maybe even more than Ikuto, which is a lot. I smiled weakly, this boy had always been there for me. Always. I truly was greatful for that. He grinned at me laughing, probably because of that teacher interrupting us, from kissing. Yeah, he was right about there being a better boy out there. Ikuto is pretty fine but Kukai was just right. It was like something clicked.

"You wanna kiss again now he's gone?" he asked cheekily.

I smirked and shook my head. He shrugged as he entwined my hand with his.

"So, wanna go out?"

He already knew the answer to that question before I told him, "Sure."

He smiled pulling me close to him. But there was one thing I hadn't told him yet. I had said earlier to him that I wanted to go out with him to forget bout Ikuto. And that was still true. But I knew that if I told him this he would say no. But I did like him, a lot. I didn't want to let go of him. I know that sooner or later I will forget about Ikuto. But forgetting about that Hinamori Amu was another story. I was not through with her yet. She would see the full wrath of Hoshina Utau.

But it was best not to tell Kukai this yet.

We walked into the hall again as Kukai practically skipped in happiness over to where Ikuto and Amu were sitting. I smiled to myself, he was really cute. Ikuto looked up when he saw them and smirked.

"So, what happened?" he asked nudging Kukai.

Kukai grinned, "We're together!"

Amu gasped in delight and hugged him hard. I glared at her as she looked at me and backed away apologising.

"You wanna sit down?" Ikuto asked as he looked around noticing the lack of chairs and smirked, "Ah, there's not enough seats. Amu sit on my lap."

Amu looked taken aback at this statement. Ikuto was fully enjoying it.

"But we can just borrow some chairs..."

She was cut off when Ikuto interrupted her with a sly smile on his lips.

"Sit on my lap," he smirked.

Amu was about to protest when Ikuto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She folded her arms in annoyance as Ikuto grinned bemused.

Kukai laughed at this as both of us sat down around the table. I stared at Amu thinking what could really crush her. I have a great idea. Ikuto was still hiding that all important secret from her. If she found out it would be sure to seperate the two apart. Kukai looked at me suspiciously noticing that I was glaring at Amu. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Utau, you don't need to get back at Amu," he told me firmly.

I looked at him surprised that he knew what I was doing. I shrugged but began to think of what Kukai had said. What was the reason I was so focused on ruining Amu's relationship with Ikuto? I had Kukai now. I nodded there was no reason to hate her anymore.

"Sorry, I've given up on that," I told him truthfully.

But Amu really did need to know what Ikuto was hiding. If he didn't tell her then their relationship was sure to crumble. Especially if he left it any more longer than this. I looked at Ikuto, did he understand that? Did he realise that if he didn't tell her then Amu might even hate him? Maybe hate was an exaggeration, but this situation wasn't good at all. Even if I was still intent of creating havoc on Amu's life I wouldn't have to do anything. Ikuto was the one doing it himself. If he was not careful he'd be the one to ruin everything he had with Amu.

**Amu's POV (AS IN MA NORMAL ONE!)**

Why does Ikuto have to make me so embarassed? Is he purposely tormenting me. Although his knees are pretty comfortable. Shut up. Ikuto wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me back so my back was touching his chest. If I wasn't trying to keep my cool I know that I would have gone beetroot by now. I ignored Ikuto's amused smirks as my eyes met Utau's. I was glad that she and Kukai were going out now but something didn't feel right. She was looking at me, no, glaring. Kukai looked at her as he leaned in to whisper something to her. She looked away from me as the glare disappeared. She was now contemplating. I really wanted to know what she was thinking. The glare from before had sent shivers down my spine and I really wondered whether she was still okay with me. But now she was acting different. I sighed looking away from her. It was best not to think about that for now. I yawned as Ikuto looked at me.

"You tired?" he asked.

Tired. No way was I tired. Well, I did yawn there, but I wasn't tired. It was coming up for 11pm and the Christmas Dance was soon coming to a close. The night had been amazing but I didn't want it to end. I shook my head.

"Nah, not at all," I lied.

Ikuto smirked as he picked me up, princess style.

I hit him on the shoulder demanding him to put me down but he did not do as I instructed. He smirked at me which only made me madder.

"PUT ME DOWN! ARE YOU LISTENING? I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him punching his arm relentlessly.

Kukai grinned as Utau stared blankly into the distance unaware of what was happening.

"I'm just going to take Princess Amu back home, see ya," he waved by to Kukai and smiled at Utau but she wasn't really paying attention. He turned around and flicked me on the forehead to stop me screaming. I shut up immediately and folded my arms. Damn this guy. When we stepped out of the dance hall he dropped me down so I could walk as I glared at him. That was really unescessary and everybody had been watching me. Everybody. Ikuto could tell I was annoyed as he squeezed my hand. Not gonna work, buddy. I walked ahead of him as he grinned at me from behind seeming to enjoy my annoyance. I stopped in my tracks as he did so too.

"I don't wanna go home. Let's go back," I said as I walked back towards the direction of the school.

Ikuto stopped me and looked at my drooping eyes. Ok, I had to admit I was a little tired. But just a little. I'd be fine. Ikuto smirked.

"Is the reason you don't wanna go home because of me?" he asked.

He had this really adorable and _irresistable_ look on his face that I just couldn't look away from. But the fact that I had told him I loved him had really gone to his head. I snorted thinking it would be fun to tease him.

"No, that's far from it," I told him.

He could tell I was trying to tease him as he pouted playing along. He looked away putting on an unhappy face. Even though I knew it was fake I couldn't stand to see that look. I had seen to much of that recently there was no way I was seeing it again.

"Ok, fine. It _is_ because of you. So stop pouting!" I ordered him.

He flashed a wide grin as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction of my house. So he still wanted to take me home. Oh well. We came to our house and instead of going to the front door he went round the back and pulled out a ladder. He motioned me to climb up as I stared at him quizically. Was that really a good idea? I could fall down and break my neck!

"If you fall I'll catch you," he put his hand on the ladder to sturdy it.

I rolled my eyes. Now I was really reassured. But even so I climbed up. Ikuto held onto the ladder as I came to the top of my balcony and climbed over it. I thought Ikuto would leave but instead he climbed up. But not by the ladder. He climbed onto the tall tree very close to the balcony and leapt onto the balcony from there. I giggled, that really reminded me of a cat. He opened the balcony door as I walked through and sat on my bed. He sat next to me in close sat there in silence as I began to wonder when he was going to leave.

"What do you wanna do for Christmas Eve or Day?" he asked.

Was he asking me out on a date? Sounded like it. My parents would probably not like me going out on Christmas Day. Eve sounded more acceptable. But what to do though. And what to get him! Maybe I should buy him some tuna.

"I can't do Christmas Day so Eve would be better. I don't know what to do, erm, you can decide. Surprise me!" I suggested to him.

He nodded agreeing with this idea. But what was his surprise going to be? He grinned at me already thinking of the things we could do. Christmas Eve wasn't that far off as today was the 22nd of December. It would leave me enough time to plan presents for everyone. I yawned and blinked feeling tired again. Ikuto pecked me on the cheek and stood up.

"See you later, Amu-koi," he smirked as he jumped out of the balcony.

I didn't have time to shout down to him to stop calling me that. But I guessed that name had now stuck.

**End Of Chapter**

**I guess there was a bit of Amuto and Kutau in this chappy**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Look forward the next chapter! **

**If any of you have suggestions of what Ikuto could give Amu and what Amu could give Ikuto that would be nice. **

**Review please and I'll make the next chapter have LOADS OF AMUTO WHOOOP WHOOOP! **

**HEHE. Ciao. **


	28. Future Plans

**Hello minna! **

**This chapter as promised will be a load of amuto chapter **

**Next one will be too because that's the christmas eve chappie ;) **

**Thank you for the suggestions for presents, KekoNeko, LuvKillz and AllTimeLow4EVA it was really helpful :) **

**Sachiko: Ikuto's secret is nothing to do with vampires or anything paranormal or supernatural. So don't worry :D **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

Amu's POV

I heard a squeal behind me as I turned around seeing Rima and Utau fighting over something. I giggled to myself as I watched the two squabble for the pair of gloves. I wasn't really looking for that kind of thing so I wasn't bothered. At the moment, all three of us were in a shop looking for presents for the boys. At first it was only me and Rima together but then we met Utau and this happened. They were drawing attention to themselves as many eyes were now on them. This was how it happened:

Rima stopped at the outside of a shop and peered inside and spotted a pair of gloves. She pulled on my hand as we walked into the shop and straight to where the gloves were lying. She reached her hand out for it the same time as someone else did. They both held it firmly in their grip and glared at each other. They were both shocked to see who had set their eyes on the gloves as well but they forgot that completely.

"Hi Rima, nice to see you here. Mind letting go?" Utau asked sweetly.

Rima raised an eyebrow not giving in to Utau's sweet talk.

"No, sorry. Why don't you let go?" she questioned mimicking Utau's tone of voice.

They stood there silently glaring at each other waiting for the other to let go. But they both began to realise that neither one of them was going to anytime soon. I watched them from the side a little surprised that Utau was in this shop as well. She must be wanting to get it for Kukai. And Rima, she must be wanting to get it for Nagihiko. What was going on with her and Nagihiko these days? Were they going out? I don't think they were. Rima hasn't told me if they are. Utau pulled fiercely on it as Rima pulled back.

"Let go, Utau," Rima ordered.

Utau shook her head, "No, I saw them first!"

Rima laughed snidely at this, which only made Utau more annoyed.

"Ha, that's funny. Cos I swear that I was the one who saw it first. So it's _mine_."

Utau smirked as the girls shouted at each other pulling at the gloves as all eyes in the shop looked at them. Now we're back to the present. I sighed, this was too silly. I stood in front of them both grabbing the gloves out of both their hands. They stared at me in disbelief.

"Amu!" they shouted.

Now they were really acting like kids. It was funny to watch but enough was enough. Besides, it wasn't like there was only one pair in the whole shop. I had to point that out to them.

"Rima, Utau. There is more than one pair of these," I told them.

They both quietened down as they looked at each other and back at me. Rima sighed flipping her blonde hair behind her back.

"Fine, you have it," she gave the gloves to Utau as Utau stared at them blankly.

She shook her head and gave it back to Rima.

"No, you have it. I insist."

I was getting the feeling this would start another fight again. But I was surprised when Rima smiled at her and held onto the gloves tightly.

"Ok, thanks!" she said perkily.

She walked away from us as she went to the counter. Utau watched her go her mouth open a fraction in shock. She was probably expecting that Rima would have given it back to her. She snorted and folded her arms in annoyance. Rima came back with the gloves in the shopping bag as Utau glared at her.

"You crafty midget," she muttered under her breath but Rima had heard.

Rima smiled slyly but didn't say anything in retort. Instead she just walked away her head high. She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Amu, have a look around then I'll meet you outside. Bye, Utau," she waved at Utau as she headed out of the shop.

Utau did not say goodbye to Rima and just walked away from me to have a look around. That was what I was supposed to be doing. I had no idea what to get Ikuto though. And thinking about it, anything I give him will probably be an embarassment. I had to buy something special. Something perfect. I walked around the shop as I stopped to look down at something that had caught my eye. I picked up by the chain as it spun around. It came as a set. There was a cross that had a blue outlining and a inner cross inside. The other part was a key with quartz that made it look like a fourleaf clover and a gold part for where the key would go into the lock. The lock. Where was the lock? It was weird that the key did not have a lock with it. I speculated it thinking as I heard a familiar snicker from behind me. I dropped the key and cross as they fell onto the table.

"Looking for a present for me, eh?" he asked smirking.

Why was he here at this point in time? Damn, how unlucky. I spun around as I came face to face to him. And when I say face to face, I mean _really _face to face. He was so close to me that he surprised. I jumped back smashing into the table. I laughed awkwardly feeling embarassed. I was really hoping he hadn't seen me pick up the cross and key, because I'm thinking of buying it. It wouldn't be a surprise if he knew. I looked around seeing that Kukai and Nagihiko was here too. Utau and Rima had the same look on their faces that I had. I sighed, great timing. Ikuto walked towards me and looked at the table.

"You are aware that Christmas Eve is tomorrow?" he asked me.

I nodded feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. What was he suggesting? Of course I knew it was tomorrow. I wasn't stupid, I wasn't unaware that our first date was the next day. I had been thinking about that for awhile wondering what Ikuto's surprise date was. I was really hoping it was somewhere we both liked, not just him.

He smirked, "I've already got you yours. So I think it's time for you to buy something."

How was I supposed to buy anything when he was standing right next to me. That was kind of impossible. He's just trying to tease me. Does he want a present? He's getting very close to not getting one.

"Well go away then!" I demanded.

He shook his head a small smirk appearing on his lips. Ok, he isn't going to get one at this rate. Then he surprised me by closing his eyes. I was drawn straight to his eyelashes that were long and somewhat beautiful. He was no longer smirking, his facial expression was blank. He actually did look like he as sleeping. Although I knew he wasn't. I stretched my hand up stepping on my tiptoes to reach up to his eyes. I couldn't help it, I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing. I touched his eyelashes and eyes as they burst open revealing his hypnotising sapphire eyes. I knew now how some people can get lost in the colour of other people's eyes. Especially Ikuto's, his were like looking into the night sky. I stared at him both us silent as Ikuto smacked me on the forehead bringing me back to reality. I glared at him as he chuckled.

"You go buy whatever you want and I'll stay here, eyes closed," he paused, "If you want you can touch my eyes again later."

He winked at me as I gritted my teeth and hit him. He winced shielding himself with his hands from the hints.

"Just close your eyes and don't talk at all!" I ordered.

He did as I requested as I looked back at the table. I peered at him just in case he was actually looking. Fortunately for him he wasn't. I grabbed what I was going to get him as I walked hastily to the counter and paid. The guy at the counter smiled at me giving the bag as I walked back to Ikuto. He still had his eyes closed. A smirk appeared on my face. He can stay like that for a little while longer. I walked to the door where Rima, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko were waiting.

"Let's go."

Kukai looked inside probably wondering why Ikuto wasn't with me. I could tell he needed an explanation why Ikuto wasn't coming. So I made one up. I opened my mouth to speak when a hand wrapped around my mouth obscuring me from speaking. I sighed annoyed we hadn't gotten away in time.

"Don't think I'm just gonna let you walk off. Silly Amu," he laughed at me as I glared up at him.

He backed away his hand now away from my mouth. He could probably feel the killing intent in the air. Kukai wrapped his hand around Utau's and smiled as he turned back to the look at the rest of us.

"We're going off on our own. See ya guys later!" he waved as we watched the couple walk away.

Rima and Nagihiko stood side by side looking at each other shyly from the corner of their eyes. I knew they wanted to go as well. I sighed.

"Fine, you both can go two," I told them.

Rima gave me a smile as Nagi nodded in appreciation. I was really starting to suspect that those two were keeping the secret of them being together from us. Or maybe they thought it was obvious and didn't bother to tell. I don't know, the only that I should be thinking about is the midnight haired pervert resting his arms on my shoulders. I looked at him as he smirked at me back. What were we going to do now. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Have you told your parents about me yet?" he questioned.

That's the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I wasn't embarassed of him or anything it was the problem about how my family would act. My dad would of course go mental. My mum, on the other hand would be supporting but a little _too _supporting. I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't notice in my voice that I was lying.

"Yeah, totally," I fibbed.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in suspicion obviously not believing me at all. I sighed, damn it. Why can't I be better at lying? It seems god did not bestow me the gift of lying. Oh well.

"Amu, you suck at lying," Ikuto snickered.

Well, that was pretty obvious. He took his arms off my shoulders as he held my hand and grinned at me rather cunningly.

"Let's go to your house and tell them," he insisted.

I stared at him shocked. No, no way was he going to meet them now. I'd have to explain to them before hand. Just going in and saying, 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto is my boyfriend,' would be a disaster. Ikuto didn't notice my pleading face and if he did, he chose to ignore it. He dragged me in the direction of my house without another word.

I stood outside my house fiddling with my hair as I watched Ikuto ring the doorbell. I gulped hoping my dad would be okay with this. Ikuto didn't know what my parents were like, he didn't know what he was in for. I heard footsteps as the door slowly opened revealing my mum with Ami cradling in her arms. She had a smile on her face but when she saw Ikuto her face went blank.

And then she screamed.

God, mother. She really knows how to over-react. Ikuto seemed a little taken aback as he turned to me. I shrugged knewing this would happen. I walked in front of him as I stepped inside with Ikuto following behind me. My mum was no longer screaming but she was pointing at him like a crazed fan. Which she kind of was. She let go of Ami as my sister looked up at Ikuto. She stretched her little hands up as Ikuto understood that she wanted to be picked up. He picked her up as she pulled on his hair.

"You are Amu's boyfriend aren't you!" she squealed.

That's what we wanted to say, and it had come out of Ami's mouth. Everyone was silent as we heard loud footsteps from the living room as my dad burst open the door and glared at Ikuto. At first he was surprised that it was Ikuto, the famous singer/violinist, but he left this fact aside and took Ami from Ikuto. He looked at Ikuto and then to me. He then asked the question straightforwardly.

"Are you Amu's boyfriend?" he asked.

Ikuto nodded, "Yeah, erm..."

But Ikuto didn't get to finish his sentence. He really did go crazy like I thought. But if he didn't he wouldn't be my dad.

"Amu why didn't you tell us! Why would you want to go out with him! My baby girl with him! I won't allow it, never!" he screamed pulling me away from Ikuto.

I sighed glaring at Ikuto giving him a look that said, 'now you understand?'. He really did now. He looked kind of stunned and out of it. My dad stood in front of me protectively. My mum put her hand on my dad's shoulder.

"Amu is old enough to have a boyfriend, dear. Actually, it's about time she has one," my mum smiled at him.

What did she mean 'about time'. I folded my arms as my dad stepped back seeming to have given in. He gave Ikuto a warning look as he looked him up and down.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"21," Ikuto answered.

My dad gasped in shock as he looked at my mum, "He's older than Amu! And by five years!"

My mum shook her head, "Just let it go, Tsumugu," she then looked at Ikuto, "It's nice to have you here. Are you staying?"

I looked at Ikuto shaking my head hoping he would get the gist that I didn't want him to stay. He had noticed but he wasn't going to do as I asked. He smirked.

"Sure. Might as well," he accepted my mum's offer and snickered at me.

My dad looked a little upset but he didn't say anything as he walked back into the living room his head hanging low. At least he had accepted it. I glared at Ikuto as he smiled at me.

"You have an interesting family."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it,"

My mum went inside the kitchen as I sat down on a chair near the dinner table as Ikuto sat next to me. It looked like she was cooking some kind of chicken dish. She turned around and sat down on the opposite side of the table. She was grinning widely. I was now wondering whether it was good idea to have sit here. We should have just gone upstairs. She's going to ask really embarassing questions now. It's best to prepare myself for the worst. But I didn't really expect how worse it was going to get.

"So, Ikuto. Can I call you Ikuto?" she asked as he nodded, "You're 21, have you ever thought about marrying some day?"

I gasped at her. I can not believe she just said that. My mouth was wide as Ikuto looked at me becoming amused. He was going to use this to his advantage to tease me. Great. How brilliant. God, now I _really _wish we had left that shop sooner. He smirked.

"Yeah, hopefully when Amu's left school," he smiled at me.

Just the thought of marrying him made my heart melt. In a weird way, he was being sweet and teasing at the same time. Anything was possible at the moment. My mum smiled at him already beginning to like him. I was hoping that would be the last of it but my mum decided to go further.

"Oooh, how sweet. How many kids will you have?" she enquired.

Oh my god. I gaped at her, she had just taken one step further to embarassing me. My face was already red as a beetroot. Do normal mother's ask their daughter's boyfriend things like that? Probably not, because my mum is damn unique. Damn her uniqueness! Ikuto looked like he was on the verge of the laughter but he was keeping himself composed.

"Probably two. A boy and a girl," he answered.

Although this situation was really embarassing what he had said made me forget about my red face. I turned to him.

"Why a boy and a girl?" I asked him.

He looked at me like the answer was obvious, "The boy would have to be older and the girl younger. It would be so the boy can look after the girl."

Oh, so that was why. But he did know that it didn't work out like that. You couldn't just order the babies. Of course he knew that, he was just insisting on the happening. And why are we planning the future now anyway? Especially with my mum leaning in eagerly to hear every word we say. I think it was better for now to not talk about this, especially when both my parents and my sister are in earshot. I stood up and smiled at my mum.

"We're just going to go upstairs," I whacked Ikuto on his leg as he cringed, "Aren't we Ikuto?"

He stood up abruptly as he glared at me for hitting him so fiercely on the leg. I smiled at him, acting innocent. I didn't let my mother say anymore as I pulled on the sleeve of Ikuto's shirt and hauled him to the stairs and then up. I opened the door as I practically melted on my bed.

"I can not believe we just had that conversation. With my mother!"

The laughter Ikuto had kept subdued for a while finally began to surface as he snickered crossing his legs and falling onto the carpet. It was kind of funny now you thought of it. I joined in with his laughter as we both took a deep breath and stopped. Ikuto was lying on the carpet as I was lying on the bed. We both looked at each other.

"I was serious though. No joke," he said sincerely.

From the look on his face he probably was serious about it. We haven't even been on our first date yet and we were already talking about things like that. But I have known him for quite some time.

"Alright as we are in a serious mood then I'll be serious. I want to marry in a white church," I stated.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and sing-songed, "Boring..."

I threw a pillow at his head as he catched it in his hand. He chucked it back at me as I ducked. I pouted and folded my arms.

"Fine, if you think that's boring then I'll never marry you," I glowered.

Ikuto leaped up from where he was lying on the carpet as he came to sit next to me. I could feel him beside me but I didn't do anything. My back was facing him as I stared at my bedroom wall. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. That's when I began to take action.

"Let go!" I demanded.

But of course he didn't. Instead he laughed at me, which was pretty rude.

"No, not until you say you want to marry me," he ordered grinning.

I knew very well that he definitely wouldn't let go until I told him that. I sighed giving in, my face was already becoming red of the thought of saying it.

"Fine. I want to marry you," I said quietly, I heard him snicker as I glared at him, "Happy?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, very."

But even though he said he was going to let go after I told him that he still didn't. He actually hugged me tighter. I should have realised that, I was now tricked. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I wish you were the same age as me. So I could take you away and marry you now," he said sweetly.

I turned my head around as amber met sapphire. His eyes were so intent and there was no hint of a smirk at all. He was completely serious. I swear that I have never blushed before as much as I did then. And I know I have blushed a lot around him. But he had just caught me off guard with that comment. I didn't expect him to say something like that. But of course I had to be my normal self and change this awkward atmosphere quick.

"T-To bad we're not," I told him as he nodded in agreement.

That really didn't change it that much. He finally let go of me as he sat up and stared at the wall in front of him. He looked at me and leaned down giving me a light gentle kiss.

"See you tomorrow for our date."

And this time, for once, he actually left through the door.

**End of Chapter**

**Yay All DONE! **

**I noticed that I haven't said how old amu and ikuto are so now u know!  
**

**I do not own SHUGO CHARA yeah I don't. A lot of people wish they did though.  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I tried to put as much Amuto as I could. **

**Look forward to the next chappy as it will be the xmas eve chappie! **

**Please review I'll be very happy! I love reviews :D  
**


	29. The Date

**Hey everybody! **

**I have sticky fingers cos I've been doing my art work. **

**We have to do 8 pieces of A3 by the beginning of september! Crazy! **

**So this chapter's gonna be the xmas eve date hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

God dammit, I'm so freaking tired! I've been thinking about our date all night and I didn't get a chance to sleep. Actually I did, loads of chances. But when I closed my eyes hoping sleep would oversome me I began to remember what happened earlier today. I end up back to square one. So now it's nearly 9 and I am wide awake, probably with dark circles under my eyes, and utterly pissed. It's his fault, he's made me think so hard. I guess all that wedding talk made me unable to shut my eyes. I breathed in trying to clear my head. Yesterday was a very strange day indeed. When Ikuto was gone my mum came to my room asking me about him and such. She seemed to like him, which was good. My father, unfortunately, did not feel the same way. Ami was watching Ikuto sing and when came into the room he switched it off immediately and started shouting about how Ikuto would take me away from him. Right. That kind of freaked me out. Midori tried to calm him down and after an hour he did. Ami, annoyed, stomped up to her own room and put on one of Ikuto's songs at full blast. This annoyed my father further. Of course he couldn't do anything about it and had to realise that we were no longer little kids anymore. But even though Ami was 10, she still acted like the little girl she was 5 years ago. But things had changed. Even if our dad didn't accept this. Everyone changes.

I blinked rubbing my eyes with the back of my pajama sleeves. I wanna go back to sleep, but what's the point. I like lie-ins but I'll have to be up and about soon. I groaned as I tugged open the curtains revealing the outside. I gasped standing up and looking outside the window. It was snowing! Oh my goodness! I've always loved snow since a while back. I adored it. Today, the glistening white snow was piled up quite high. I could already see that across the street some kids were making snow men. My face brightened up as I opened the door to the balcony as I felt the cold snow nipping at my feet. I kicked it playfully and shivered. Even though it was definitely beautiful I was really cold. I rubbed my hands together, my teeth chattering as I looked down at our front yard. How was anyone supposed to get around with this much snow? I don't where Ikuto was planning on going, but this would definitely cause complications. I jumped back into my room closing the door as I rushed downstairs seeing my mother making some hot chocolate and my dad watching the news. They heard me coming as they turned around smiling.

"Merry Christmas Eve," My mum passed me some hot chocolate as I took it appreciatingly.

I took a long sip feeling hot sensation on my tongue. I choked slamming down the hot chocolate on the kitchen table. Ow, that was not fun. I blushed feeling like an idiot. I should have drunk it slowly not trying to chug it down all at once. Stupid, think before you act. Midori gave me a sympathetic look giving me some water that I desperately needed. I finished the water in one fast drink as I gave her back the glass.

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas Eve," I thanked her.

She smiled at me as my father switched off the TV as he turned around to face me.

"Your sister, your mother and I are going out soon, so I think you should get dressed now Amu," he suggested.

Even though I wasn't entirely sure when Ikuto was coming to take me wherever he planned, I didn't want him to be waiting around by an empty house. I shook my head as both Midori and Tsumugu looked at me questioningly. Oh yeah, I hadn't exactly told them my plans for today.

"Erm, I'm going out with Ikuto today, sorry," I muttered knowing that Tsumugu would throw a fit.

And how right I was. He stood up on his feet as he shouted at me and my mother who tried to make him calm down. I blanked them both out as I stared into the distance. If I really did get married to Ikuto, would my father even approve. He's just like this because I've never dated before. Wait, marriage? That's _way _far off. Stop thinking about the future and think about the present. I came back to reality as my father sat down folding his arms. My mother must have convinced him somehow. Midori smiled at me.

"That's OK, Amu," she nodded.

I thanked her as I grabbed my less-steaming hot chocolate and walked back upstairs and into my bedroom. As I went in I heard a familiar ringtone as I took my phone off it's stand and read the text. It was from Kukai.

**Hey, Amu. **

**Meet me the park near ur house 10:30. Every1 else is here. It's about New Yrs Eve :D **

**Byee, Kukai **

I texted back that I could go as I tried to think of what Kukai and the rest could possibly be planning. Were they going to host a New Years Eve party or something? That was the only thing I could think of. I threw my phone on my bed as I searched through my wardrobe. I took out a black cropped jacket, furry around the hood and sides. A plain white strapped top, a black studded belt, and a red mini skirt. As well as, black and white leggings and black boots. I put my phone in my jacket pocket and brushed my hair and teeth quickly, and applied some make up. I looked at the time realising that it was coming up for quater past 10. Could thing that the park wasn't too far away. I ran down the stairs explaining to my family where I was going as I headed out the door. I checked on my phone to see if I had anymore texts as I saw Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagihiko waiting. I waved to them as Kukai smirked slyly as a snowball came from nowhere and splatted me in the face. It fell down as I glared at him. He smiled cheekily.

"That's what you get for being late!" he laughed.

I was so wanting to throw a snowball in his face. But Rima stopped me from doing so with her sensibility.

"We're not supposed to be throwing snowballs," she glared at Kukai, "We're supposed to be organising this party that you, Kukai, made us be the ones to prepare for. Again!"

She seemed to be annoyed at the fact that she would be organising a party again. She didn't like organising the dance and didn't want to do such a thing again. But now Kukai was making us prepare for another party. She wasn't the type to like to get her hands dirty, she'd rather have other people do it. Kukai shook his head but looked a little taken aback by Rima's anger.

"No, this isn't just a normal New Year's Eve party. This is for him," Kukai said as Utau nodded her head in agreement.

Now they had officially lost me. I looked at them quizically.

"Who's he?" I asked.

They all stared at me like I was stupid. Which I definitely wasn't. I stared at them back wondering what the deal was. Was I missing something. Kukai laughed punching me on the shoulder.

"It's for Ikuto silly. You see we forgot about his birthday," Kukai was interrupted by Nagihiko who coughed.

"No, you forgot his birthday. We all remembered. But you're the guy who prepares things like this, so we ignored it."

Kukai looked embarassed as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess it was my fault then."

I was slowly taking it in and realising what they meant. Ikuto's birthday had gone past and he hadn't even told me? When was his birthday anyway? I'm his girlfriend and I don't even know when his birthday is! I'm so hopeless! It was like Utau had read my mind as she told me, "It was December 1st."

Now I knew and it was already too late. Oh well, there's always next year.

Kukai brushed his hair away from his emerald eyes as he continued, "We're going to have it at Nagi's."

Nagihiko turned to him a little shocked at this statement, "Wait, hold up. We're _not _having it at mine, no way."

Kukai pouted at him but Nagihiko didn't give in. Kukai's eyes lit up with an idea as he grabbed Rima by the shoulders and put her in front of him facing Nagi.

"Rima would like it to be at yours, Nagi. Wouldn't you Rima?" he asked in a very childish voice.

Rima turned around to him her hands on her hips. She didn't look very happy at what Kukai had just said. She raised an eyebrow as Kukai laughed akwardly.

"When did I say that?" she asked, "When did I say I want it to be at Nagihiko's?"

Kukai chuckled, "You just said it now!"

Rima shot him a death glare as he quietened down. Rima stood beside me crossing her arms. Nagihiko looked a little unsure what to do now as he looked at the white snow. We were all quiet when I came up with a thought.

"Why can't we have it at yours?" I asked Kukai.

Kukai shook his head waving his hands about, "Impossible. My brothers would annoy me the whole night. Definitely not going to happen."

So who's was it going to be then? Utau grinned seeming to have an idea.

"Ikuto's house is massive. That would be the best place to have it," she then pointed at me, "Convince him to come with you to his house."

That was going to be an embarassing conversation. I could just tell. I sighed, oh well, it was all for the good of the party. If he misunderstood _anything_ he would be dead. I nodded agreeing with her plan. But how were they supposed to get in? It's not like they had a key. Utau smiled cunningly.

"Don't worry, we'll get in just fine," she said craftily.

I didn't really want to question how she was going to get in as I let it go. It was another thing to look forward to. I checked the time realising it was best to go home now and wait for my so called boyfriend. I waved goodbye and walked out of the park. Wait a minute, where is Ikuto's house anyway? I've never seen it before. Hmm. I brushed my hair away from my eyes watching my friends still talking about the party. Kukai had said something stupid as he was pelted my snowballs by the rest of them. I laughed as I bumped into someone. I looked up and jumped back seeing who it was. Tadase. I hadn't seen him since I had rejected him. I still felt nervous around him. He smiled at me seeming to be acting normal. I smiled back at him.

"Hi," I greeted.

Why was my voice so quiet? I slapped myself mentally. Come on, he seems to have gotten over it, so _you _get over it! Let it go, now. I took a deep breath in calming myself.

"Hello Amu-chan. Are you going back home?" he asked.

I nodded as he suggested that he could take me home. I shrugged as we walked down the road back to my house. He did seem normal, like nothing had happened. He was definitely good at getting over things. That kind of made me mad, how he could just forget about me so quickly. I was worth more than that wasn't I? I am glad that I chose Ikuto, even if his teasing is incredibly annoying. We were now on black ice and I hadn't noticed at all. Tadase was being rather quiet and he was looking away, solemnly, at the roof houses. But was he thinking? No idea, like I have said so many times. I am not a mind reader. He then looked at me.

"Are you going out with him?" he asked.

He was obviously talking about Ikuto. I nodded shyly as his expression twisted into a snarl. I began to wonder whether he really did get over me, or if he was hiding it. He gritted his teeth taking a deep breath in.

"Didn't I tell you that he was using you?" he said hate clinging to his voice.

This again? I knew he hated him, but that idea was so stupid. He had said it before and back then I had thought the same thing. He should stop using the same excuses. I opened my mouth to say something as I lost my balance on the black ice and slipped. Tadase caught me with one hand as I looked into his ruby eyes. He had that desperate look on his face again, the same I had seen back in Utau's concert. I really wanted to know about him and Ikuto's past. I know it's not right into pry in someone's past, but it was something I really had to know.

"What the heck are you doing?" An angry voice asked from behind us.

I stood up on my feet as Tadase turned around to face a very furious looking Ikuto. For god fricking sake, please do not misunderstand this situation again! I pleaded like no tomorrow giving him the 'it's ok' look to try and calm him down. He looked at me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Tadase. He glared at him menacingly. His grasp was so tight on my left hand that I felt like he was going to break it. He was really being overprotective.

"Don't you dare go near Amu," he warned Tadase.

Tadase raised an eyebrow chuckling at what Ikuto had just said. He stepped forward closer.

"You have no right to say that. If you think you do then tell her what you've been keeping from her. Go on, do it," he urged.

It actually looked like the two boys were going to break into a fight anytime soon. It definitely would happen. I didn't want to see them fighting not now. I had to stop them somehow.

"Don't act so mighty. You're just a gay little kiddy king. Go shag some guy," Ikuto spat at him.

Tadase clenched his fist anger filling inside as he raised his fists ready to punch Ikuto. I knew what was coming, and before I could even thinking over it properly, I stood in front of them both and took the hit for Ikuto. Both Ikuto and Tadase's eyes were wide as Tadase hit me instead of Ikuto. They both hadn't expected that to happen. I fell onto my knees pain throbbing from my cheek. Ikuto sunk down to my level to face me inspecting the mess of my right cheek. He turned around to Tadase who looked shocked and out of place.

"I'm so sorry, Amu. I didn't..." he looked down at the floor his hair covering his eyes.

Ikuto looked like he was really urging to beat the crap out of him but he kept his calm and stood up.

"Fuck off, Tadase. And _don't_ mention that ever again," he threatened.

Instead of retorting back and saying something else, Tadase gritted his teeth taking one last look at me as he turned to walk away. Ikuto watched him go as he gave me his hand so I could stood up. My knees felt like they were going to collapse. I held onto Ikuto for support as he hugged me tightly. His warmth was so comforting and the pain felt like it was slowly going away. But even though I still had one thought going around in my head, always repeating. _You have no right to say that. If you think you do then tell her what you've been keeping from her. Go on, do it. _Ikuto hadn't denied this either. He actually seemed pretty mad after Tadase had said this. I was beginning to wonder if he was keeping something from me and why he was doing it. I pulled away looking at Ikuto. I looked at his eyes trying to see if I could decipher what he was thinking. But I couldn't. His eyes were blank, like they were lifeless. This worried me, a lot. I had a feeling that if Ikuto was hiding something it made him feel sad, maybe even guilty. I looked away not wanting think about this anymore. Suddenly Ikuto grabbed my hand as I looked back at him.

"I was going to pick you up later but I think it would be better to go on our date now," he smiled at me, a very reassuring smile.

I grinned back at him and when I did I felt pain again. Great, it's painful to smile. Lovely.

* * *

I stared up at the building in shock. Why here of all places? This was going to be awful. It wasn't Ikuto's fault though. It would be fine if I had any skill at this. But I really suck. I'm so bad. I looked at Ikuto, he seemed really eager to go in. I sighed as I followed him in.

"Just to warn you, I'm absolutely shit at bowling,"

Yes, we were at the local bowling centre. This was apparently one of Ikuto's many places for today. Apparently the last one would be the absolute best. Hopefully it wasn't like bowling. The problem was the last time I went bowling I injured two people and one cake. I was 15. I haven't been bowling since but I'm sure I'm as bad as ever. Ikuto smirked.

"I guess I'll win then," he grinned.

Even though I was crap I didn't like the fact that Ikuto was so sure he would win. Of course he would though that was definite. But I was going to try my best. Though my best could probably do more than injure someone. We got our bowling shoes as Ikuto entered in the names. I looked up seeing that he had entered me in first. Great, just great.

"Why me first?" I asked him.

"It's alphabetical order," he told me.

Oh, so that was why. Urggh, this is going to be a nightmare. I hope I don't make an utter fool of myself. Ikuto passed me a bowling ball which was way too heavy for me but they didn't have any lighter ones. So it was either that or an even heavier one. I trudged forward slipping my fingers into the halls as I tried my best to haul it forwards. I looked like I was trying really hard, that was the embarassing about it. Instead of going forward like it's supposed to, it went back. And straight for Ikuto. Ikuto jumped out of the way staring at me like I had commited a crime.

"Where do you think your aiming!" he exclaimed.

He didn't listen to me then?

"I told you I was shit!"

He sighed, chuckling as he took the ball and put into my hands. Was he going to trust me to do it again? Crazy. He put one hand around my waist and the other under my arm that was going to thrust the ball. I blushed feeling him so close to me.

"Okay, I'll help you. You do it like this," he whispered calmly to me as he helped me to aim the ball for the middle.

He swung my hand backwards as the ball sped forwards hitting all of the pins over. STRIKE. Came across the screen as I gasped in amazement. Oh my god, I got a strike? I turned around hugging Ikuto. He seemed a little bit shocked but he placed a hand on my hair playing with it. I pulled away as he let go of my hair. It was now his turn.

For the rest of the game I did get better with Ikuto's coaching. But I wasn't as good at him. He was really good and ahead of me by a lot of points. The game finished as Ikuto smirked at his achievement.

"I knew I would win," he snickered.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he laughed awkwardly, "Although you did well, but with my help of course."

We walked out of the bowling centre as Ikuto took me to the next attraction. We were walking down the streets of the city looking at the random stalls. I stopped at a stall and picked up a key chain that had a small toy that had a similar liking to Ikuto and had cat ears and a kind of outfit you would see in a manga or anime. _(A/N: Basically what Ikuto looks like when he's Black Lynx)_ I smirked turning around and showing it to him.

"It kind of looks like you," I told him as he took it from me and speculated it.

He laughed poking at the cat ears, "Does not."

He walked away from the stall his hands in his pockets. I followed him. How did it not look like him? The cat ears fitted him perfectly! He was always so much like a cat.

"It does so," I challenged him.

He rolled his eyes as we came to an arcade. I stopped in my tracks and peered inside. Ikuto stopped as well wondering what I was doing. It looked amazing. Ikuto realised that I wanted to go in as he grabbed my hand and walked inside. There was so many games here, like loads. I couldn't wait to play on them. I saw a game that I had been dying to play forever as I ran over and sat one of the seats. I noticed that this game was a two-player as Ikuto sat at the other seat. He grinned, "You're so going to lose at this."

This time I was sure that I wasn't going to lose. I might be bad at bowling but this I was almost like a pro. I'd be the last one laughing. I grinned flipping my hair back.

"Actually, you're the one who's gonna lose."

He raised an eyebrow, "You wanna bet?"

I should really have thought over this. I should have realised that Ikuto's bets weren't merciful. But no I ignored this thought and nodded grinning. I just wanted to see that look of defeat on his face. I'd be so happy to see that.

"Ok. If I win you have to do anything I tell you to for a month," I grinned mischieviously.

Ikuto nodded and smirked, "Fine, and if I win you have to kiss me with your tongue."

I gasped at this, oh my freaking god. I should have expected something like that. Although I'm his girlfriend I've never done that ever. But I was so sure I was going to win. So I grinned and played the game. At first it looked like I was winning but suddenly Ikuto began to be in the lead and the words,'YOU LOSE,' flashed in front of my face. I stared at it shocked not believing that I had lost. I looked at Ikuto who seemed to be really proud and amused at this. I wasn't giving him that kind of kiss. Never ever ever! Not when he's looking at me like that and acting so conceited.

"Best out of three?" I asked him.

As he sighed agreeing and playing it again. But I wasn't lucky today, god had decided to tortue. Each time I had the same words in front of my screen and as we came to the last game I was screaming inside my head. I can't believe I lost three more times. Damn it. Damn you world. I can't believe I have to do that. I shook my head.

"I don't care if I lost. I'm not doing that!" I demanded.

Ikuto stood us as he came to stand next to me. He leaned down and seductively whispered into my ear, "Why?"

I knew the answer to that. But saying it to him felt embarassing. I sucked up the courage as I finally said it.

"I've never, urm, done that before."

Ikuto smirked at me, "Even better."

I whacked in his head as he stared at me with a 'what did I do?' look. I wasn't doing it. Ikuto sighed placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, you'll have to let me do that to you then."

Gahh, even worse. I didn't get to say anything as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a photo booth. He shut the door closed as he leaned his mouth closer. It actually looked like he was going to do it as I pushed him away.

"No, not now," I told him.

He looked at me questioningly. He sat on the other looking into the photo booth's screen.

"When then?" he asked.

I can't believe that I was saying this. I can't believing I'm agreeing to him. But I didn't want him to do it now. Maybe he'd forget about it, hopefully he would. I racked my brains to think of an idea.

"Kukai's throwing a party at New Years Eve, then," I insisted.

He nodded as took a coin out of his pocket and put it into the machine as he held me by the waist.

"Smile," he instructed.

I just stared at the screen thinking about it as Ikuto kissed me on the cheek as I heard a loud flash. He smirked at me and then passed me something covered neatly in black and blue wrapping. I opened it slowly wondering what it was I saw a glint from a gem as I gave up the idea of doing it neatly and tore it off. I stared at it realising that this was the key to the lock I had gotten him. I turned it around seeing that engraved in the back was the words I love you. I felt like crying, not because of being sad, but because I was happy. I gave him his present as he put it in his pocket saying he would open it later. He took the necklace from me as he pushed my hair away so he could put the key necklace on me. I turned around and looked at it smiling.

"Thanks, I really love it," I hugged him as he hugged me back.

We stepped out of the photo booth as Ikuto pulled out the photos and chuckled at them. I leaned over his shoulder realising that the photo had taken when he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as he grinned at me.

"I think I'll be keeping these," he smirked.

**End Of Chapter **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Look forward to the next chapter**

**I own shugo chara- hah- sue me! You know I don't, ok? **

**Please review I need inspiration and I love reviews! **

**Byeee!**


	30. Libra's Horoscope

**I'M BACK! **

**I'm sorry for taken forever to update another chapter. It's because I basically haven't had any time. I'm starting my GCSE'S now. **

**I'll try to update quickly as before but I can't promise anything. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews I had for the last chapter. You guys rock! **

**Well, here's chapter 30! **

Amu's POV

I stood outside of my front porch with Ikuto standing behind me smiling to himself. I could tell that he was not going to forget about that bet. I sighed, I couldn't wait until my parents finally opened the front door so I could leave him and his annoying grinning by himself. Speaking of which, my parents were taking a particularly long time in opening the door. It was cold outside, so cold that goosebumps were appearing on my skin. My teeth were chattering relentlessly, but I could feel Ikuto's body warmth next to me. So maybe I was a little warmer than I could have been. I finally heard footsteps as I saw my father in the window approaching the door. He had a rather sour expression, especially when he opened the door and stared at Ikuto with a look that he was pleased to see him. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, the cold air brushing past my hair. I hated this kind of silence, it just made me slightly nervous.

"Well, bye then," I turned around realising that my dad wanted Ikuto gone.

Ikuto smiled back, up until that moment he had been trying to stare down my father, but then he simply turned his head away. A smirk appeared on his face, that trade mark smirk.

"Don't you dare forget," he warned me as he turned around and looked at me for a second as he walked away.

I don't know whether I went red there or not. But I surely felt some kind of heat on my cheeks. My dad looked at me suspiciously and sighed. Though it seemed more like he was moaning.

"Why do you have to have a boyfriend Amu? Your my little girl, can't you dump him?" he asked me with a pleading face.

That was out of the question. It had taken me so long to realise that I actually liked him, no that I loved him. If I did break up with him, it would be heart breaking. Like someone had created a hole inside of me. There would be something missing. And all that business with Utau and Tadase. I knew Utau would not meddle with us again, as she had Kukai. But I wasn't so sure about Tadase. He kept on warning me, that Ikuto was hiding something. I chose not to believe it, hopefully I was right to do so.

I shook my head as I walked past him as my Dad pouted. I heard a sound of cute little laughter coming from the living room as I peered inside noticing that Ami had two friends round. They were looking at a kids magazine and drawing moustaches and beards on poor Miley Cyrus. I laughed, it was a little funny though. I turned back around and up the stairs as I opened the door to my bedroom. I sat on the bed as I gently played with the key necklace that Ikuto had bought me. Besides all the things that had happened, when he gave me this necklace I knew he felt the same. I smiled to myself as I slammed the pillow into my face. Was I love drunk? Hell yeah.

I'm sure he was too.

_Next Day..._

"Shit, shit, shit!" I jumped around the room searching for my school clothes that had completely vanished.

I was already late and now trying to find my stupid clothes had made me later. I did not want my teacher to stare down at me and wiggle his finger. I didn't want to be late. I sound like some kind of school obsessed person. But I'm not. But I do care about my grades and I hate detentions. Which is what I'm going to have if I don't freaking find my school uniform! I've searched every spot in my room that I could have possibly placed but I just can't find it. I'm not going to school in my pyjamas. Now that would be embarassing. The only thing left to do was check the places I wouldn't think I'd put it. I scrambled on the floor as I gasped with relief. There it was randomly placed behind my cd shelf. I had no idea how it got there.

I got dressed quickly, brushed my hair and teeth and ran out the door at full speed. How come I always seem to be late. This is becoming cliche. And really annoying. I basically ran the whole way to the school. When I finally reached my class I was already to late. The teacher scrutinized me as he told me that I would have a detention. I moaned as I sat down next to Rima who was giggling. I glared at her as she quietened down to small snorts.

"Why were you so late?" she asked me.

I didn't answer her as I felt a vibrate coming from inside my pocket of my jacket. I took it out being careful that the teacher did not see it as I looked at the text. It was a horoscope. Strange, I wonder why I got this. The sender did not have a name. I decided to read it.

_**Your Libra Horoscope-**Pay close attention to those who seem to be close to you. Be careful not to misunderstand situations and always have a sunny disposition. Trust in yourself and trust others, don't let jealousy take over you. You must listen to your heart to know what's right. Everybody has a reason for what they do. Love luck: Bad, Money luck: Good, Friendship Luck: Excellent. Your best colour today is pink and your best object is a key. _

Well that was random. The only thing that really progressed through my mind at that point was that my best object was a key. It obviously meant my key necklace I recieved from Ikuto. But I'm not really someone who believes in all that. It made no sense to me, and hopefully it never will. Most of it wasn't that positive, except from keeping a sunny disposition. I switched off my phone and put it back in my pocket as I heard footsteps approaching my desk. I looked up at the teacher as he stared back at me sternly.

"Hinamori-san."

Crap, I knew what was going to happen even before he said it.

"Yeah sensei?"

Now I made it worse by accidentally saying it like I couldn't care less. Why wasn't Nikaidou-sensei here? I could tell that a vein was popping out of this new sensei's head. He was very angry.

"DOUBLE DETENTION!" He screamed at me as he walked away and back to his desk his face red with anger.

I knew it. This is going to be a nightmare.

Luckily, the bell rang just in time before sensei went absolutely mental. I jumped up and grabbed Rima's arm and sped out the room as fast as possible. I didn't want to stay there any longer. We stopped outside of an Art classroom as Kukai came out and smiled at us.

"Hey, you two ok?" he asked.

I shook my head as he asked me why.

"I've got double flipping detention, thanks to this horoscope," I groaned.

Rima and Kukai looked at me confused. I fished out my phone as I passed it to them as they read it. Kukai gave me back the phone seeming to be thinking.

"Maybe it's some kind of sign to prepare you for something. That could be it."

I shook my head, "No, I don't believe in horoscopes anyway."

Kukai tilted his head, "So there's nothing true about it?"

Ah. I forgot about the part that was actually true. The key. But that's just a coincidence, it can't be true. I don't want to be put on edge and worrying just because of a stupid horoscope. There was nothing to think about. The horoscope wasn't true.

Damn now I'm worried.

Kukai patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry. If anything happens I'll be there for you. Like that time when Ikuto left you-"

I hit his shin with my bag as he doubled over. He stared at me in shock.

"What did you do that for!" he questioned.

Rima didn't know about that, and even though she was like a best friend to me, I couldn't tell her. I was very upset and I didn't want to relive it by telling her about it. Even if that's all put behind me. It had been one of the worst days of my life.

"Just shut up, ok. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing will happen. Leave. It. Be."

Kukai got the gist of what I was trying to tell him as he nodded and wobbled away from us. Rima looked at me as I smiled awkwardly back. I knew now she was suspicious. Why wouldn't she be? It was clear that I was keeping something from her. _If you think you do then tell her what you've been keeping from her. _Tadase's voice flowed inside my head planting itself permanently there. I then realise that most of that horoscope could maybe be right.

I have to trust Ikuto, I have to trust that it's just Tadase's jealousy talking. But it's becoming more difficult. I had to find out from Tadase. I needed to know two things from him. One, why he hated Ikuto so much. And two, what he thinks Ikuto is keeping from me. I was going to find out what was the truth and what was a lie sooner than I thought.

_Later..._

"Hinamori-san, it is unacceptable that you behave in such a manner in front of a teacher. Are you listening?" Sensei screamed in my ear.

Urgh. His screaming is giving me a huge headache. I nodded as I leaned back on my chair. It had only been 5 minutes and it felt like 5 hours. I am not going to last this at all. If only I had some good company. Which I don't. I'm all by myself in this dingy room. I might sooner or later and it will be all this stupid sensei's fault. He's still screaming at me as I nod slowly my mind somewhere else. The door creaked opened as the teacher turned around his expression softening. Tadase was standing by the door looking pissed.

"Oh, Tadase-kun. You didn't need to come, you were only a few minutes late," the teacher said.

I gaped at him. What the hell! I was only a few minutes late as well and he was as strict as ever on me. This is totally not fair. I must be hated.

"No, it's okay," Tadase looked at me smiling meekly.

He came and sat behind me as he pushed his bag underneath the table. The teacher shrugged and suddenly turned back to being stern again.

"Alright, I'm going to come back in an hour and I want to see you write 5 pages why you are here," he was basically saying this to me.

He walked out of the room leaving Tadase and I alone.

I had my chance. I wanted to see Tadase so that I could talk to him. Now he's here, I can talk to him without any interruptions. Who cares about this stupid detention? I took a deep breath.

"Tadase..."

He looked away, "Won't your boyfriend get angry if you talk to me?"

Hm. He was right about that.

"Yeah, but this is important," I told him as he looked back at me.

Now I just needed the courage to ask him this. I needed to know.

"I want to know two things. I want to know why you hate Ikuto so much and why you think he's keeping a secret from me," I asked him.

His face went dark, his expression cold. Even the mention of Ikuto's name set him on edge. He really hated him. Very deeply. But you can't hate someone for no reason. There's always some kind of explanation behind it.

"Ikuto. I told you not to trust him. Why won't you listen?" he enquired.

He was asking this again. I turned my chair around so I could face him.

"That's why I'm asking you."

Tadase sighed taking a long deep breath in.

"He's been lying to you all this time."

I waited for him to continue, my heart pumping like mad. Anticipation built up inside of me as I clenched my fists. I was beginning to doubt whether it was a good idea to ask this. Maybe I should have just stayed clueless and ignorant.

It was too late now.

Tadase's ruby eyes opened wide as he continued, "Ikuto hasn't..."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. He was interrupted when the door slammed right open revealing Ikuto at the door. How come he always seemed to be around when I was with Tadase? I looked up at him, his expression twisted with hate. He looked at me and back at Tadase. He walked forwards grabbing my hand.

"Didn't I tell you not to go near her? Didn't I tell you to not mention _that?_" he hissed.

Tadase looked at him smugly folding his arms. It seems I wasn't going to find out about it soon. Ikuto pulled on my hand as we left Tadase in the room. His grip was so tight that I felt like the circulation was gone from my wrist. I stopped in my tracks making him stop too.

"What?" he questioned, anger still clinging to his voice.

I shook off his hand letting it swing by my side.

"I'm going back," I turned on my heel as Ikuto stopped me again.

He stood in front of me his expression mixed with anger and confusion.

"Why do you need to go back?" he questioned me.

I stepped around him. I had no time for this.

"That's none of your concern."

Ikuto grabbed my hand again turning me back around. His expression was worse than I had ever seen before. It scared me.

"Of course it's my concern! You are my girlfriend Amu!" he shouted at me, "I don't want you to see him, ever again."

Now he was ordering me about. I gaped at him completely shocked.

"No. He's a friend. I won't just stop being friends with him just because you say so! And you know what. Maybe he's right. Maybe you are hiding something!"

His face went pale there as he looked down at the floor. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm not..." he whispered, it was no where near confident.

"Well if you are you should tell me. I am getting sick and tired of people telling me you're hiding something. If I am your girlfriend I have the right to know," I ordered.

He gritted his teeth lifting his head.

"There are some things even you shouldn't know," he looked at me, but he was still not looking me in the eye, "Please, can't you just believe that I have nothing to hide."

I shook my head, "No."

It seemed more likely that he was hiding something. And that's what made me upset. I couldn't trust him. I wanted to just forget it and move on. I wanted to believe him. But I couldn't. Something was stopping me. Ikuto sighed and leaned over kissing me lightly on the lips. He parted his voice reduced to a small whisper.

"Please trust me," he pleaded hypnotising me with the sheer sincerity in his voice.

I couldn't help but say yes. But I still knew this was so I could forget it. So I wouldn't ask again. I shook my head ignoring this fact as I kissed him back.

If only I knew that that horoscope was a hint to his secret.

**End of Chapter**

**Ok, Ikuto's secret will be revealed in (drum roll please) the chapter of the new years eve party! **

**It's not too long. Oh and sorry any Miley Cyrus fans, I don't mind her but she was the first name that popped into my head. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to do the next chapter this week. **

**Ciao for now!  
**


	31. Leave It To Him

**Hello dear people of fanfiction. **

**How are you all?xx**

**I am super hyper after tennis with my friends, so FUNNEH!**

**My tennis skills are epicc lol NOT HAHA.  
**

**So here's Chapter 31. **

Amu's POV

I can't believe this.

Because Ikuto had decided to take me out of the classroom where I was having a detention, the teacher caught me. Now he's extremely mad. He told me that I would have to write 50 pages. Freaking 50! I blame this on Ikuto. Damn, if he just hadn't come into the classroom at that time everything would be fine. I'd find out why Tadase hates Ikuto, and what Ikuto's secret could be. But now, I'll probably never find out. It's made me very suspicious though. If Ikuto wasn't hiding anything he wouldn't have been so eager for Tadase to shut up about whatever he was going to tell me. He did have something to hide. I shouldn't have so easily forgiven him either. He was being irrational, ordering me to stop being friends with Tadase. I guess we've made up, but I am still angry. It's only a few days to new years eve. Kukai hasn't organised anything. All he's being doing is coming down ill. He has a serious cold. Apparently. I'm just wondering if he really has a cold, or if he's skiving. He probably can't be bothered to do anything. If he doesn't get 'better' this party will never happen. Although, nor will that kiss. Hmm, maybe it's not too bad of an idea just to skip the party. We'll just celebrate Ikuto's birthday when it comes round next year.

I sighed, dang it was a cold today. It looked like it would snow. There was frost on the front and back of cars, it was on houses, trees, it was everywhere. Even on me. I sneezed starting to feel ill myself. Great, maybe I'll be too ill for the party. I was walking down the road to the local park. Today we were officially off school, we had a little holiday. I was enjoying it, but on the first day I had nothing to do. Being at home wasn't what I wanted. I was bored, I needed to get out. I was about to turn a corner when someone pulled my arm making me stop. My first instinct was of course Ikuto, as he had done such a thing many times. But this time it wasn't.

I looked at Utau, for once her hair was down, instead of how she usually had it up. Her cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Hey," she greeted as I simply nodded back.

I wondered what she wanted. Utau and I were no longer enemies anymore, we were starting to become friends. But I had never talked to her in a nice normal way without someone else around. So talking to her seemed a little weird. She really didn't seem like herself. She was being shy. Not like her at all. I narrowed my eyes. Could this possibly be about Kukai?

She lifted her head as she looked at me firmly in the eyes, "Can you come with me to Kukai's house?"

I was right. Weird, I never thought I would be able to guess that easily. She was probably worried about Kukai as he was ill.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, just come ok?"

I sighed and shrugged my own shoulders. She smiled slightly as we made our way to Kukai's house.

Utau was pretty today, as normal. She never seemed to fail at this. But she was a singer, so she had to be pretty all the time. But wait, I'm a proffesional singer. I nearly forgot about that after all that's happened. Wait...how many months has it been?

"So how are you and Ikuto?" she asked.

The thought that had been inside my head disappeared as she asked me this question.

"Well, it's fine."

It wasn't just fine. It was wonderful. But I was now thinking about his secret. Another thing to think about.

We came to Kukai's house as Utau hit loudly on the door. When no one came after a few seconds she decided to yell.

"KUKAI!" she screamed as a large THUD was heard from inside the house.

She folded her arms as I heard Kukai stagger to the door. He opened it slowly his face as white as a sheet. He was only wearing what seemed to be his pyjamas. A top and boxers. That was all.

"Oh come on. Did you really have to make me get out of my bed?" he moaned.

Utau snorted, "You didn't have to. You should thank me, I think it's better you get off your butt."

Kukai coughed violently and said sarcastically, "Aww gee. Thanks."

Utau barged past him into his house as both Kukai and I followed. I looked at him, he did really look ill. So he definitely wasn't skiving.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, I'm not dead yet."

We went into the living room as he collapsed on the sofa. He covered his arm over his eyes as Utau sat on the armrest.

"Why are you two here anyway?" he asked as he put his arm down.

Yeah, why were we here? I hadn't really asked Utau that. Utau rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Duhh, have you forgottenabout New Years? It was your plan after all," Utau sighed.

Kukai widened his eyes and nodded remembering.

"Ah, yeah. I think I might not be able to come. Sozza."

Utau glared at him as she shrank back into his seat.

"What? I can't help it that I'm ill. Stop glaring at me woman!"

I stopped Utau from doing anything to Kukai as I said, "It's ok. Even if Kukai is ill he can still give us ideas, right?"

Utau shrugged and looked at Kukai, "Got any bright ideas?"

Kukai sat up straight as he pondered over this. After a minute or so he seemed to come up with an idea.

"Well, leave it to Nagihiko," he said simply.

We looked at him quizically as he explained it to us.

"Nagihiko is great at planning parties, he'll have everything finished pronto."

_Later..._

It was now late. Utau and I had been at Kukai's for a long time so now we were going home. We came up to a point where we had to go our seperate ways as Utau turned around smiling.

"Well bye!" I said as I turned around ready to go home.

"Wait!"

I looked at her wondering why she wanted me to wait. She stood next to me a very seious look on her face.

"Amu, I probably haven't told you this yet but I'm sorry," she paused, "For coming between you and Ikuto."

She was apologising now? That dilemna had been fixed ages ago. There was no hate between me and her anymore. But she seemed more relieved that she had got it out of her system.

"It's fine," I said.

She hugged me and smiled.

**End of Chapter**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I have to do homework now and my mum won't let me stay on for a bit longer. **

**DAMN U MUMMY!**

**Next chapter will be longer, promise ;) **

**Sorry if this chapter is crap too. But I'll update tomorrow and I will update the New Years Eve Chapter! **

**Yay! Well byeeeee xxx**


	32. Complicated

**Ok, I know I was going to update tomorrow but I was really busy. **

**Sozza. **

**Well enjoy this chapter**

Amu's POV

Kukai made a miraculous recovery. Actually, we were all surprised when he sauntered into Rima's living room smiling like he had never been any better. It was quite convenient. Nagi was very reluctant to be the one to organise the party. He didn't want to do it. But no one else wanted to either, we were thinking of postponing it until Kukai got better. But Utau said that was stupid. She said that it didn't matter if Kukai was ill or not, this party was going to happen. Much love, hmm? She was very serious when she said this, so Nagi couldn't complain anymore. So he basically was forced to do it. Kukai suddenly became better right after everything had been taken care of. Utau definitely suspected something, but we had both seen Kukai he did look ill. Unless he was just a very good actor.

The only thing that hadn't been done was how we were going to keep Ikuto away from his house until the right time. Everybody pointed there fingers at me. I didn't really know who was coming to this party as Nagihiko had organised that. So it would be a surprise to see who was there. Today was the day of the party. It was at least 11am. And I was extremely bored. I'd been texting Rima since I woke up, which I can't remember the exact time, but I felt like I had to do something. I felt kind of restless. Rima was talking about what she would wear, it sounded nice, but I was not really paying much attention. I sat up straight and stretched my arms out as I stuck my phone in my trouser pocket. I was already dressed, but I was definitely not going to wear a t-shirt and trousers to the New Years Eve Party. No way. I walked down the stairs slowly as I met my mum on the bottom of the stairs. She looked at me smiling innocently, like she wanted me to do something.

"Amu, will you be a dear and go to supermarket for me?" she asked.

Ohh, I should have guessed. I sighed but nodded anyway as I took the list anyway. She smiled again and patted me on the back. I grabbed a furry jacket as I made my way out the door. I was surprised to see what was outside. I hadn't noticed yet that it had snowed last night and left a heapful of snow on the ground. I shivered feeling the cold snow seeping through my socks. I was only wearing plimsols. The snow went right up to my ankles. I ran back inside grabbing my black and red ribbon wellies as I went back out the door. It was better to feel that your feet weren't becoming frostbitten by the snow. It wasn't something I wanted just before the party. I took the nearest bus as I stumbled on and paid the amount to get on the bus. This stopped really close to the supermarket so I wouldn't have to walk the whole way there. I sat down and took my IPOD out of my jacket. I pressed the play button as it came onto the first song. Crossfire by Brandon Flowers. I had a little spasm inside. I absolutely LOVED that song. Ever since it debuted in the charts. I couldn't help but sing along to it silently.

_There's a still in the street outside your window _  
_You're keeping secrets on your pillow _  
_Let me inside no cause for alarm _  
_I promise tonight I wont do you harm _  
_Yeah I promise ya babe, I won't do ya no harm _

_And we're caught up in the crossfire _  
_Of heaven and hell _  
_And we're searchin' for shelter _  
_Lay your body down _  
_Lay your body down _  
_Lay your body down_

I stopped singing when I realised the volume of my voice had increased. I smiled awkwardly noticing people were now staring at me. Well this is embarassing.

The bus stopped as it reached it's destination. I jumped off my seat and ran out the door. I didn't like that embarassing awkward feeling in there. I should have just hummed. But I am a proffesional singer I have a right to sing! Meh...I was probably rubbish. I sighed silently as I walked into the large doors of the supermarket. This felt rather nostalgic, I remember when I came in here before I became a singer. Everything feels so different now. I looked at my list as I walked over to the meat section. Mum seemed to want hamburgers so I reached out for the last pack. Even more nostalgic. I smiled as I touched the packet as someone got it before me. Whoa, de ja vu here.

"Erm, sorry but I saw that first," I said not really apologetic.

The guy in front of me smirked. This is getting weird. He was wearing exactly what Ikuto had worn that time. Well not _exactly_. But he was wearing the hat and sunglasses. Why would you wear sunglasses at this time of year? Maybe he had some kind of problem with the sun.

"Are you sure about that, strawberry?" he asked teasingly.

Strawberry? Only one person every called me that. No. No, way. He smirked again as he took off his hat and sunglasses.

"Surprise," he smirked.

I knew it.

Of course it was him.

His hair was kind of sticking up from being inside that hat, but it was a good look for him. Although, personally he looks better however his hair is styled. But the normal way is always the best. Now I'm imagining him with slicked back geeky hair. Ok, weird. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head.

"Quite nostalgic huh?" he said tossing me the pack of hamburgers.

I shrugged as I grabbed the hamburgers and put them in the basket I had collected when I came in.

"No, not really," I answered.

Liar, it was nostalgic, too nostalgic.

He took my basket from me and walked ahead of me.

"So, what do you need to get?" he asked.

"Just give me back the basket and I'll tell you," I told him.

He smirked though he didn't turn around, he was facing ahead.

He stood still in front of me, the smirk beginning to disappear. He looked ahead of him, but his expression was blank as a sheet.

"Amu, has Tadase talked to you recently?" he questioned.

I stopped just behind him. Why was he asking this? Strange, he seemed totally like normal until this point.

"_You_ told me not to talk to him. And besides, I haven't seen him," I said.

His expression relaxed a little like he was more reassured. I looked at him suspiciously. I shook my head, it was probably nothing. He placed his hat on my head as it covered my eyes.

"Forget what I just asked you. Go buy the things you need and I'll meet you outside," he instructed.

This just made it more suspicious. I nodded as he smiled lightly and made his way to the exit.I found everything I needed as I paid for it at the cashier. All I could think about was what Ikuto had said. Why was he so anxious to know if I had spoken to Tadase. I narrowed my eyes, he won't tell me himself. There's something stopping him. I don't know what it is, but it must be bad. Why do relationships have to be so freaking complicated? I'm getting annoyed of being left out and in the dark. What was I going to do, force the truth out of him. But what would happen if I didn't like what I heard. It couldn't be that bad, right? Right?

I came out the door as Ikuto slipped his arm around my shoulders. He seemed in a better mood now. The uncertainty that had been there was now replaced with the regular smirk he wore.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

My phone suddenly started vibrating exactly after he said that. How long had I been out? Way too long. How could I have spent three hours in a supermarket? Maybe my phone is wrong. I had at least 30 texts from Rima. Oops, I completely ignored her texts. She's not going to be happy about that. I opened her recent one. She was annoyed. I put the phone back in my pocket and hoped that Rima would get over it.

"Erm, I don't mind. Anywhere," I answered him.

He nodded as he took his arm off my shoulder and held onto my hand.

"I need a drink. We'll go to a cafe and then we'll decide what to do."

We walked into starbucks as Ikuto ordered us both drinks and I went to sit down on a sofa. Ikuto shortly came over, placing down the drinks on the tray and came to sit next to me. He leaned back taking a gulp of what looked like chocolate milk shake. He put the glass down already finished it.

"How's your work going?" he enquired.

He obviously meant my singing career. I shrugged. There wasn't much going on actually. I was going to the studio this Saturday, but ever since doing the video of my song. Nothing.

"Not much. What about you?"

"I'm working on lyrics for a new song for my new album," he said.

"Oh, what's it about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing important."

That meant it was important. Now I really want to see these lyrics of his. I might get to see it tonight. I've never seen Ikuto's songs before he sung them. I felt kind of excited all of sudden. I was even more anticipating the party.

**Rima's POV**

"Why isn't she answering my calls?" I demanded storming around my living room.

Everyone shrugged. Kukai was sitting on the couch next to Utau and Nagihiko was standing behind me near the wall.

"Maybe she doesn't want to answer your calls," Nagihiko teased.

Rima shot him a death glare, "Shut up."

Kukai looked at Nagihiko and I thinking, "You two are going out right?"

Nagihiko and I turned to him and said in unison, "Yeah."

Kukai snorted but didn't say anything. Utau rolled her eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

Kukai looked at me with a grin on his face, "You still act like you hate each other."

Nagihiko stared at him in shock. I snorted folding my arms.

"Yeah, why am I going out with him?" I asked myself knowing what the reaction would be like.

"Hey!" Nagihiko said now standing right next to me, "I am right here you know!"

I smiled at him, "I know you are."

Nagihiko sat down seeming to be in a bit of a piss now. Oh well, he'd return back to normal soon. But, I still needed to get through to Amu. I bet she was with Ikuto. It's good if she is with Ikuto, but she has to answer her phone. I bet she just can't be bothered being with him. Geez, sometimes I wonder whether who she thinks is more important me or him.

I shouldn't be jealous over him. I still think he is an amazingly talented singer, but he is getting inbetween me and Amu.

"But seriously, if Amu doesn't find out who idiot _accidentally _invited, then tonight will be a complete nightmare," I said seriously.

Nagihiko sighed, "I know I'm the idiot, I told you I was sorry. He used to be Ikuto's friend."

Kukai looked at him shaking his head, "Sorry, Nagi. But I agree with Rima. You weren't there when _that_ happened. So you wouldn't know."

Nagihiko shrugged looking out of the window. This was going to become a total mess.

"They did use to be friends though. Funny, how things change," Kukai said solemnly.

Kukai sighed as Utau hit him lightly on the head, "Your negative energy is becoming annoying. How are we going to host are party when we're completely bummed out?"

Kukai shrugged, "By playing sad songs and crying the whole night?"

He smiled seeming to be in a better mood. Utau rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"No. We'll just have to make sure that those two don't meet at the party. We don't want some kind of fight," Utau said as everyone else nodded.

Still, even though we had some kind of plan, I had a bad feeling about tonight. Something bad was going to happen. I wasn't just being too superstitious.

"I'm going to try and call Amu again," I said taking my phone out and dialing again, "We don't want them to meet right when they arrive."

**Amu's POV **

At that moment I was in the park on a bench eating ice cream. Weird right, eating ice cream when it's snowing. I know, we're a bunch of retards. But when Ikuto asked me where I wanted to go the first thing I said was ice cream. He looked at me like I was crazy but smirked and bought me an ice cream.

"How can you be eating that? It's fricking freezing," he asked me staring at the strawberry ice cream in my right hand.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But this is really nice," I said licking the ice cream.

He watched me a smirk appearing on his face, "You really are making me tempted."

"Oh, you can have some if you want," I said passing him the ice cream.

He looked at me confused as he then laughed. I stared at him now the one confused.

"No, I don't want your ice cream," he said pushing it away.

I shrugged, "Your loss."

I continued eating the ice cream as Ikuto kept on watching me.

"So when is this party?" he asked.

Crap. I had completely forgotten about that for a second. I took out my phone. Ah. That's a lot of missed calls. Maybe I should answer Rima. It must be something urgent. It was now 5pm, the party would start in 2 hours. I needed to get home and decided what to wear. Yes, it took me that long to get ready. And no, I'm not completely obsessed over what I look like. Rima is supposed to be coming over to help me to choose something to wear. I stood up as Ikuto looked at me.

"It's two hours from now," I told him, "I have to go, sorry."

He hold onto my hand and didn't let go, "Where is it?"

Oh yeah. He didn't know it was at his house. I wonder how he was going to react when he found out.

"I'll meet you at my house and then we'll go there ok?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at me, "Why can't we meet at the place?"

"Think of it as redeeming yourself for saying you'd take me to the Xmas Dance and then cancelling on me, OKK?"

He stood up and pecked me on the cheek.

"Don't get so stroppy. Smile, you're beautiful when you smile."

I forced a smile as he laughed at the look on my face that didn't look anything like a smile. It looked more like inbetween a grin and a smirk. Not pretty. But he was smiling though.

"Good enough, see you later Amu," he said letting go of my hand and waving goodbye.

I watched him go as my phone started ringing again. It was another call from Rima. I chose this time to answer.

"Hey Rima, sorry for..." she cut me off stopping me from saying anymore.

"That doesn't matter. Amu, Tadase is coming to the party because of some idiot inviting him. If that happens I will guarantee bad things will happen. We can't uninvite him, so you have to make sure they don't meet. Got it, Amu?" she asked.

Tadase was coming? What did Rima mean by bad things. Could she possibly know something I didn't.

"Got it," I said hanging up.

**End of Chapter**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, it's owned by Peach Pit. OKKKKKKKKKK?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to make this new years eve chapter but the next chapter will deffo be. **

**See you next chapter dear people of fanfiction. **

**Please review, every time you review puts a smile on my face :D **


	33. Love Hurts

**Hello dears :DD **

**This is New Years Eve chapter! **

**Ikuto's secret finally revealed.**

**Sozza for the long wait :DD  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Amu's POV

I had a really bad feeling about tonight. I don't know why, but I felt that something wasn't going to go right. Things had started off in a rather bad way. I don't mind Tadase being at the party or anything, but who knows what would happen when the two meet. That's what I was dreading the most. Ikuto, however, knew nothing about it. I was hoping it would stick that way. Rima and I were dressed and ready for the party. We were both wearing dresses, but not the same ones as the ones we wore for the Xmas Dance. Rima's was white and like her other dress it had a lovely black bow. Mine was black and had bits of shiny silver over it to make it glitter and sparkle. The necklace I had recieved from Ikuto for Christmas was placed around my neck.

I had the 'smoky eyes' sort of look and long luscious eyelashes. My hair was quite curly and put into a sideways ponytail. I have to admit, I did look good. So did Rima, but her hair didn't change. Now we were just waiting until Ikuto arrived. Apparently, Kukai and the others were already at Ikuto's preparing it for when peope came. Nagi was going to be the DJ, as they accidentally forgot to get any kind of musical entertainment when planning. It was only 20 minutes until the party started. I was already anticipating it. It was the last day of this year. What would tomorrow bring? Truth to be told, I haven't spent New Years with friends before. So I was even more excited. I looked at Rima and smiled as I decided to play with her hair a little. I thought it'd go into a mess and she'd scream at me. But it didn't. She did scream at me though.

"Amu! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

I turned her around to face the mirror. I was surprised at how her hair now looked. It was more volumed now and extremely pretty. She smiled at me as the doorbell rang. I knew at once it was Ikuto. I grabbed her hand as we sped down the stairs. I opened the door just before Ikuto rang the bell again.

"How long do you have to take to answer the damn door?" he asked.

He hadn't taken us in yet. He looked at me up and down going silent. I smiled at him waiting for his reaction. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he complimented me.

I blushed looking down at the floor. Rima rolled her eyes and walked past us. It was already dark out and the snow had already melted away. I shut the door behind me as we made our way up the road.

"So where is this party then?" he asked.

Rima looked at me a confused look on her face. She probably suspected that I would have told him already. I hadn't gotten around to that yet. She sighed and gave me a look I knew meant, 'tell him or I will'. I laughed awkwardly. I looked away from him.

"Yours," I murmured.

Even though I had said that very quietly, he still heard me.

"Mine? How come the party is being hosted at mine and I don't know it?" he questioned.

I shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. But this better be a good party," he said as we reached his house.

Rima had been leading the way so I hadn't really been paying attention. His house was amazingly big. Like a mansion. We walked into the house the party seemed to have begun. The interior inside was amazing.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything, he seemed to have gone silent. I looked at him waiting for an answer. He put a hand on my head and smiled, his eyes were so hard to describe. But he seemed, sad.

"I'm going to go talk to Kukai, I'll see you later," he told me as he walked away.

I watched him go wondering why he didn't tell me. I shook my head, maybe he didn't really get on with his parents that much.

Rima looked at me and said, "I've just seen Tadase come in, make sure they don't meet, ok?"

I nodded as she walked away from me leaving me alone.

Well thanks, Rima. I walked to a sofa and sat down listening to the song playing, which was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I looked over to where Kukai and Ikuto were. They seemed to be arguing. So Ikuto wasn't that pleased about having it here then. He still didn't know that this was for his benefit as no one celebrated his birthday. He seemed to give up as he stomped away from Kukai and came to sit next to me. He seemed to be a little bit strange this evening, like something was bothering him. Could he possibly know that Tadase was here? But wouldn't he probably have made a big scene. It could have been something else. Tadase caught my attention as I saw him quite close to where we were. I stood up and grabbed Ikuto's arm.

"Come on, I wanna see those lyrics of yours," I said.

He narrowed his eyebrows, "Why? I've just got here, besides, you can see them later."

I shook my head, "Let's just go now, ok?"

He shrugged as he let me pull him along. I looked back, good, we had walked away in time. We came to the stairway and up the stairs to his bedroom. The room was a dark shade of blue and covering it were many posters of famous music icons. He was on there too. He walked over to a drawer and found random pieces of paper as he placed them on the floor and sat down. I did the same as I looked at the sheets.

"So where's the recent one?" I asked.

He seemed to have the recent one in his hand. The paper was crunched up like he had thought of binning the idea, but he seemed to cling onto it tightly. I looked at him wondering whether he was going to let me see it or not. He seemed not really sure. Why was he hesitating?

"This song, I don't know if I have the guts to even sing it," he said scruching up the paper again.

"Go on, it can't be too bad right?" I asked.

He didn't answer that as he flattened the piece of paper and looked at the lyrics. He reached for a guitar that was placed near him, beside his violin, as he began to sing.

**"Therapy By All Time Low"**

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound._  
_ When I woke up alone I had everything;_  
_ A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_  
_ And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade._  
_ In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,_  
_ But they tore me apart, like a hurricane._  
_ A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_  
_ But I was carried away._

_ Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_  
_ But I'm smiling at everything._  
_ Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_  
_ And you can keep all your misery._

_ My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd._  
_ I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._  
_ I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,_  
_ and the experts say I'm delirious._

_ Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_  
_ But I'm smiling at everything._  
_ Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_  
_ You can take back your misery._

_ Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to._  
_ They're better off without you._  
_ Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to._  
_ They'll fall asleep without you._  
_ You're lucky if your memory remains._

_ Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_  
_ But I'm smiling at everything._  
_ Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_  
_ You can take back your misery._

_ Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_  
_ But I'm smiling at everything._  
_ Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_  
_ You can choke on your misery. _

I stared at him quite shocked. What was that? What was that supposed to mean? He placed the guitar on the ground looking away. He stood up putting the lyrics in his pocket and walked away from me. I followed him still not understanding what he was trying to say. This was obvious now that something was wrong. That something was bugging him so much. In his lyrics he called himself a travesty, a fake. Then I remembered something from such a long time ago. I couldn't believe I still remembered what Tadase had said. _I see you're still trying to keep that fake facade as usual. _

I stood up and tried to catch up to him. I grabbed onto his sleeve making him turn around.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I enquired.

Again, he wouldn't reply. Why wasn't he telling me anything? Did Love n't he trust me? He must have realised I'd ask questions if he sang that.

"It's just a song, Amu," he reassured me.

Just a song. Yeah right. That song had the most deepest meaning he had ever written. He had wrote in lyrics something he couldn't tell me in words. It did not mean nothing. It meant the world. It meant everything that made and broke Ikuto.

"No it's not. Fine, if you're not going to tell me, so be it," I said as I walked straight into someone.

I looked up my mind going blank.

Shit.

Just when tonight couldn't get any worse.

Tadase Hotori has to be right there. I moved away from him and stepped beside Ikuto. I really wanted to get away, but I didn't want to leave these two. They might kill each other. At the moment they were only glaring.

"Why the heck are you invited?" Ikuto hissed.

Tadase smiled smugly as Ikuto writhed in anger. Ikuto seemed to already be in a bad mood.

"How's your arm, Ikuto?" Tadase asked straightforwardly.

His arm? Wait a second. Ikuto had broke his arm a little bit after I first met him. It had been my fault. I was supposed to be a singer until his arm got better, which was in 4-8 weeks. The time had definitely gone over that. I hadn't even realised it. I looked at Ikuto at his eyes. I didn't like the look of them at all. They told me the truth I didn't want to hear. Tadase turned to me, nobody else was on this floor just us three.

"I thinks it's time for us to finish our conversation don't you agree, Amu-chan?" Tadase started.

Ikuto gritted his teeth, "Shut up, Tadase."

Tadase did not shut up.

"Ikuto has been lying to you. He never broke his arm. He was using you to get away from Easter. He wanted extra money as well so they would let him go. It's because his father owed a great sum of debt to them, and as he went missing, Ikuto had to pay for it, with singing. He hated it. You have no idea about the _real _Easter or the _real _Ikuto," Tadase finished.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Ikuto was using me? I couldn't believe such a thing, especially when I had been with him all this time. I looked back at Ikuto pleading him with my eyes to deny it, to say it was just a lie.

But he didn't.

Say something, god damn it. I wished so hard that the words I wanted to hear were going to come out from his mouth. Now I understood that song. The real meaning. He was a travesty.

Pretending to actually care about me and to love me. Was that just a big fat lie? Ikuto clenched his fists.

"You have no right to say that," he spat.

Tadase shrugged, "But you did, and you never told her. I just did what you couldn't."

Tadase smiled as he walked away from us both. I looked down at the carpet floor so many different feelings tangling themselves up inside of me. What did I mean to him? Was I something he could just take advantage of and throw away. I could feel Ikuto was still standing next to me, not moving.

"Amu, listen..." he began but didn't finish as I interrupted him.

"So, Tadase was right. You were using me?" I questioned.

Ikuto's eyes looked lost, like he was falling down and down to a deep dark abyss where he wouldn't be able to climb back up again.

"No, Amu. You have to understand, Tadase hates me so of course he'd tell it like that, but you have to know why. Tadase used to be my friend. When my father disappeared Easter was looking for his son. Tadase was part of Easter already so I begged him to not tell them. But he did. You've only seen good side of easter. They take average people and exploit them into celebrity monsters. You can never be yourself. They change you, inside and out. Tadase betrayed me Amu, he sold me out. He has made sure since then that I never find my father. I don't know for what reason. But I haven't seen my father or mother for 15 years. I had to do something, I had to pay back the debt," Ikuto tried to persuade me to see his side of the story.

I looked at him disgusted, "So you never loved me? Ever. Why don't you _'love yourself so no one has to, **I'm** better off without you!'_"

I grabbed the necklace he had gave me and chucked it at him. I ran away not daring to look back. When I stopped running I was already outside the house and in the garden. I fell onto my knees trying to keep back the tears. But they had already started to run. I cried and cried wishing that things had turned out differently. I whimpered silently rubbing my eyes. Kukai wasn't here like last time, I was all alone.

**Ikuto's POV **

She threw the lock necklace at me betrayal showing deeply in her expressions. She ran away as I watched the necklace fall to the ground. It made a tiny cracking sound, but in my ears it was as loud as a bomb. It was broken, the jewel had been utterly destroyed. I kneeled down and picked it up in my hands. Shit. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why didn't she understand. I love her. I fucking love her. It was already too late. That look on her face hurt me. I knew she would never listen. No matter how hard I tried. Maybe at first I was using her but I didn't know how amazing and stunning she could be. She was the first girl I truly loved this much, and I let her go. The sound of excited screams from downstairs ran through my ears. It felt like a huge headache. I walked downstairs right up to where Nagihiko was DJ and snatched the microphone from him.

"Party's over. All of you get out!" I shouted.

Everybody could tell I was utterly pissed. Even though they didn't seem to happy about it they began to leave. Kukai was now beside me looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I glared at him, "Just get out, please."

He looked like he was seriously worried but he left as well as the other obediently. I watched them go as I stumbled over to the sofa and collapsed on it. The door closed behind them as I was left by myself. What was I going to do? I took out the piece of paper and looked at the lyrics.

"Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to, they're better off without you. Arrogant boy, cause a scene like your supposed to, you're lucky if you're memory remains," I spoke the lyrics.

I clenched my hand into a fist and threw the piece of paper at the wall. It bounced off it lightly and fell to the ground. I needed her to understand, to realise how much I loved her. But would she even care to listen? I sighed feeling like there was an empty hole in me.

I never knew losing someone you loved would hurt this much.

**End of Chapter**

**I own Shugo Chara-hah-sue me! It's obvious I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Ok, I know how you all must be feeling now, and don't worry this is not the end of amuto! **

**It will get better my chum chums :DD **

**You don't know how depressed I am feeling right now. **

**Well see you next chapter and don't forget to review go on press the button :DD  
**


	34. For Always Forever

**Hello everyone :DD**

** Thank you for the reviews**

** I hope you enjoy :D**

Amu's POV

I feel so lost. Everything, everything I cared about is now gone. I've never been this depressed in my whole life. Of course there were times that made me cry, but this has got to be the worst. I can't even cry anymore. The tears that had been trickling down my face had stopped. I probably looked a right mess. I knew my mascara and eyeliner had smudged. But that wasn't on my mind. Have you ever been betrayed by someone you love? If you have, you'd understand how I am feeling right now. It's been a few days since then, but I haven't forgotten at all what happened. After I ran out I didn't move from the same spot since I came there. I was still in Ikuto's garden. I wanted to move. I wanted to get away from here. But I couldn't, it was like my whole body had been paralysed. I had no idea how long I had been there. I didn't care. I don't know what I should feel anymore.

I loved him, I freaking loved him. Look what it's done. I feel shit and so worthless. My emotions overflowing. I think that if I cried and screamed it would make it better. But I couldn't even do that anymore. I couldn't get it out of me. That feeling was stuck inside, churning viciously. I was in a horrible state. I can't forget about what we had. Whatever happens, it will be hard to let him go. But I have to, I'm forced to forget about him. I can't be like this, I need to get over it. It's so hard. I wonder if he regrets anything? About what he did or being with me. I was shaking uncontrollably, it wasn't just from the cold. I had stood up slowly my hair falling to my shoulders. _I won't forget, I can't forget. I don't know how too forget about us._ But being there was just making it worse. I didn't want to see him again, I wouldn't be able to take it. So I walked away ever so slowly, not looking back for one second. I need to clear my mind. That's all I can do for now. My steps were so uncertain like I couldn't decide whether I should go. I knew I had too. I was so glad when I was far away from him, I felt better. Much better.

This is nearly like what happened back when Ikuto had misunderstood me. He never heard me out, I had to force him to listen. Although, I had given up by then. But it wasn't the end, not like now. That started are relationship, this ended it. Now I had to face my parents. I knew they were going to worry about me. But if I saw those looks on their faces, I'd feel more sad. When I arrived at my house I came around the side instead, so my parents wouldn't notice me come in. I climbed up the stairs taking off my shoes and smudging my make up even more. I reached my bedroom and collapsed on the floor as soon as I reached it. I curled up in a ball looking at the floor.

When we had gone on our date, Ikuto had taken the photos we had taken. But he let me keep one. That photo was sitting on my desk in a frame. I stared at it wishing for it to crash and fall. I can't have that here anymore. I stood up, picking up the photo frame, as I threw it to the floor and the glass shattered into pieces. The photo had been ripped in the impact. I took it wanting to shread it up, but I just couldn't. Staring at Ikuto's stupid smirking face as he kissed me on the cheek. I can't let go of it. I just can't. But that was the only way to forget about him. I walked out to the balcony and leaned over the side. I can do this, I won't keep holding onto it. As a firework exploded into the air, I let go of the photo as I watched it twirl and spin with the wind. This year is over.

But the new year has just begun.

I didn't want it to end. I wanted time to go back, maybe even all the way back to when I first met him. If I hadn't met him, this would never have happened. I would never be so heartbroken. Maybe, my love life would have been totally different, I would never have debuted as a singer. No, no matter what happens from now on I will not regret this past year. Even though everything had crumble, I was going to move and make this year better.

I was going to forget about Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Celebrity Punishment**

I can't believe I slept on the balcony_ again_. How unbelievably stupid. I was freezing cold and felt so ill. I did that when I came here last time after the party. I left my dress on and all my smeared make up. The new year has already started off to a crappy start. Great, that's a lovely start. What makes it even better is that I was dreaming about him. Doesn't my mind understand that I want to clear him out of my head. I don't want to be dreaming about him. But if only the dream was true. It was what I wanted New Years Eve to be like. It was so unbelieveably perfect. Tadase had never come. I shook my head, stop thinking about it! From now on I have to _forget_, how many times do I have to remind myself that? I sighed as I walked back into my room. I was in my pajamas. Why was I out here anyway? Oh right, I was crying. I went into my bathroom and washed my face as I tore out of my pajamasand put on some black jeans and a red and dark pink checked shirt with a white plain top underneath. I redid my make up and brushed my hair to go back to normal. I looked at myself again. Even looking at myself in the mirror makes me more depressed. Nothing's helping me. I need to go out and have some fun. I want to get my mind off things. I sat on my bed, as right on cue, my phone started vibrating. I picked it up hoping it was Rima or Utau.

My face fell when I saw the number. I let it ring as I stared at it. Why is he trying to call me? I was definitely not going to answer. It kept on ringing as I waited for him to give up. It was along time before he hung up. I don't want to talk to him. I have nothing to say to him anymore. Well maybe I do, but it's only a bunch of swear words. I'd probably end up crying again. Oh and now it's ringing again. Just give up! I picked the phone up in my hands noticing this time it _wasn't _from him. Joy. I'm so freaking glad. Why am I acting sarcastic? I don't know maybe I wanted him to run after me. Maybe I wanted him to get down on his knees and beg me not to go. But he did no such a thing. Of course, he did try to persuade me. But how can I trust him again. I wouldn't know whether he was doing it for his debt or not. I was leaving the phone to ring again and it wasn't even Ikuto. It was Rima. I should be picking up right now. I need a shoulder to cry on. Or a voice to cry too, more like.

"Hello," I haven't talked for ages so my voice sounded cracked.

"Amu, oh god are you ok?" Rima's worried voice rang through my ears.

It's so good to have a best friend.

"I'm Ok," I assured her.

That was a lie, I couldn't let her worry about me. I didn't want her too.

"What happened between you and Ikuto?" she asked.

Do I have to really go through all that happened? I would break down if I did. I could put how I felt in simple words.

"We're through. Ikuto and I, we're done."

It was a silent on the other end. Rima was probably trying to think of something to make me feel better. That's what I needed the most.

"I'm so sorry, Amu. Do you wanna come out with us," she paused, "Y'know, to get it off your mind."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

This was the best way. Rima told me that her and Utau were going shopping soon. I liked the idea and thought being with them would be great. They were going to meet me in town in half an hour. I grabbed my IPOD, checking it was charged and put on my high top pink converse. I told my parents I was going out and without another word I was out of the house. They hadn't asked me about what happened last night. I was glad they hadn't. But they didn't seem to suspect anything either. I looked like I normally did, cheerful. That's how I was trying to be. It seems I do have some acting skills after all. I catched the bus just before it was about to go. I was lucky, I guess. If I was a few seconds later, I would have surely missed it. The ride to the town didn't take long and I was happy that I was more concentrating on my music than on my affairs. We stopped at my destination as I walked off of the bus where Utau and Rima were waiting for me. It seemed that Kukai was there too. They all smiled at me already warming my heart. Kukai had come as well because apparently Utau had made him. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He was there just in case Utau couldn't carry all her bags. It was strange how she treated her boyfriend. But the love was surely there. I could see it in her eyes and in his smile. There was no doubt about what they felt about each other.

"Oh my god, you have to see this dress. It's amazing!" Utau squealed bursting with excitement.

Rima rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it's so expensive. _You_ can't even afford that Utau."

Utau sighed going into a sulk, "I know that, you don't need to remind me."

I laughed a little as we walked into the first shop. Utau ran straight to where the dress was and she was right about it being amazing. Shame it was so much money though. If I was super rich I'd definitely buy it. It was a lovely fabric as well. Utau was now looking at the tops and Rima at the skirts. I was still staring at the dress, Kukai behind me. Great, even if I can't see his face I can still tell which expression is on it. He's worried for me. I can't ever get away from it can I? He stood beside me looking at the clothes.

"I feel like I've let you down," he sighed.

What? _Kukai_ let me down? He did nothing wrong. So why was he saying this? The one who did let me down was Ikuto. Again, I am thinking about him. Damn, I can't get him out of my mind.

"You haven't," I reassured him.

He shook his head, "No. Didn't I say that if anything happens I'd be there for you?"

My eyes widened. Oh yeah. I'd forgetten all about that. He _did _say that. But it's still not his fault. I don't understand why he is so worked up about this. He doesn't need to be.

"It's fine. Please, I'm ok. I don't want anybody else feeling down about this," I insisted.

He nodded solemnly seeming to agree with me. Rima came racing over with a very flowery skirt in hand. She was smiling all over and didn't seem to notice the depressed aura surrounding Kukai and I.

"I going to go buy this, so I'll meet you two outside ok?"she asked.

We nodded as we watched her walk hastily to the till. Utau was now standing next to Kukai, she had bought something already. She smiled and gave the bag to Kukai.

"Here," she smiled sweetly.

That smile would have definitely made any person melt. But Kukai didn't seem in the mood to being her personal slave.

"It's only one bag, Utau you can carry it," he nudged the bag back to Utau as she sighed.

We walked out of the shop and waited for Rima outside as she finally came out. Then we went to a variety of different shops as the time sped by so quickly. When we came to realising what time it is, it was already late. Kukai, in the end, was now carrying a bunch of bags. Utau had bought a lot. It was quarter to 7. I waved goodbye as they all went home together. Now I'm on my own again. This day was alright. I thought it would be horrible and I'd be upset all day. But they really kept my mind off things. Although, it was always at the back of my head. It's only the first day, I can't forget about him that quickly. It will be a matter of time until he's left my mind. In the end I had bought some flower clips, a few accesories and two tops. I had that after shopping affect. That sounds silly, oh well.

I turned a corner where an alley was of either side of me. The bus wasn't too far now and I couldn't wait to get on that bus and go home. I took another step as I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards the alleyway on the left. I mentally screamed. But not out loud, I couldn't seem to get anything out. What the freak was happening? Was I being kidnapped? Oh great, this just makes the start of my year so much better. My back hit a wall as I felt a body lean over me. I was closing my eyes the whole time so I didn't know who it was or exactly what was happening.

"Amu."

Shit, the weird kidnapper knows my name!

Wait, how does he know my name?

My eyes burst open as I looked straight into all too familiar sapphire ones. One arm was beside my head and the other on my arm stopping me from moving. Why was he here? I stared at him, if only I could fricking move!

"Let me go, Ikuto!" I demanded.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, it was Ikuto. But you've probably already guessed that. I was freaking out inside my head and getting a huge headache. This was not helping. If I wanted to forget him the objective would be to not see him_ ever_ again. But now he's here, right in front of me. I can't even move. He didn't seem like he was going to let me go anytime soon.

"Not until you listen," he demanded.

I really didn't want to listen. But I didn't have a choice. I gritted my teeth.

"You have to understand that I love you, I always have, Amu," he pleaded.

I narrowed my eyes, "So what Tadase was saying was a lie?"

He didn't say anything. Damn, this is so like him. He never said what he meant. He looked away from me, I could tell from his distant eyes that Tadase wasn't lying. So why was he begging me to understand his feelings. If this was a normal time and I had never learnt about his stupid damn secret I would have blushed when he said 'I love you'. But not this time.

"As I thought. You can't deny that you were using me? I can't trust you anymore," I tried to wretch his hand away from my arm but it still wasn't working.

Ikuto stood over me, clenching his fists. Then he looked at me. I was breaking down right then and there. I had never seen him look at me like that before. I was so stunned and hypnotised by those eyes. I couldn't look away and as I delved deeper into them I realised how close our faces were to each other. I stopped as his arms wrapped around me. I stayed there, my arms were shaking now as they clinged onto him. I can't do it. I can't forget him. I just can't. No matter how hard I try. It's impossible.

"At the start, I admit I was using you. But I began to realise how amazing and beautiful you are. I fell in love with you Amu, it's not a lie. I regret ever thinking that you'd be my ticket to getting out of Easter and finding my parents. So, I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry. I don't want to let you go, Amu," he held onto me tighter, true to his words.

I pushed him away, my confidence disappearing. Here we go again. God freaking damn it. I don't know what to do! Shit, nothing makes sense any more. I want to trust his words, I want to be with him forever. But I just don't know. I don't want my heart broken like that ever again. I want to be able to trust him and believe what he said. But there's something stopping me.

"I'm sorry too, but I can't trust you any more,"

I turned around ready to walk away from him forever. But he didn't seem to want that happen. He grabbed my hand spinning me back around.

"_Listen _to me!" he was close to shouting, "That day I sang a song to with Easter. I've wrote another one. This one is about _you_."

Oh god now he was going to sing? He really didn't get it. I didn't stop him though. I guess I was interested to hear what he was going to sing. He's written so many, some were about me, but this one was a little difference. He was pleading with me in this song.

**Contagious by Boys Like Girls**

I'm flying down the fast lane,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.

I'm jumping on the last train,  
With the crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.

And I know you think I'm crazy,  
And I dress up like I'm poor,  
I don't do dinner and movies,  
But, if I showed up at your door.

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

It was raining on a Wednesday,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things left to say.  
Told myself to keep on driving,  
'Cause I left my heart with you.

I never thought that I could walk away,  
Every second I'm regrettin' that I didn't stay.  
How could I just keep on driving,  
When I left my heart with you.

You think all my friends are crazy,  
And I know you hate my car.  
But, while I don't drive a Mercedes,  
Would it be that hard?

To just give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

How can I get a second chance?  
I don't want you slippin' out my hands,  
Maybe the words will come out right,  
They sound alright.

S-S-S-So Contagious!

Just hear me out before I go,  
Things that I wanted you to know.  
Just let me in tonight,  
And I won't let you go.

S-S-S-So Contagious!

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

I couldn't say anything after that. I was kind of stunned with my mouth gaping open. I've never ever sing that good. He made my heart flutter. I was even more confused now. He was trying to persuade me to trust him. That song was so close to making me fall in love with him even more. He grinned at me waiting for my reaction. I'm such an idiot. I thought that forgetting him would be the best way. I thought I would be better off without him. But that was a lie. I can't help it. I go insane everytime he looks at me. I love him, that's one thing I know for sure. I punched him slightly.

"You're the one who's contagious. You're so annoyingly addictive. I can't let go of you," I rested my head against his chest.

He smirked, the smirk I've been dying to see. He stroked my hair playfully.

"For always, forever," he muttered.

I looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. It was like our first kiss all over again. My shattered heart that had been broke was fixed again. I believed in what he said and knew that his words were right. We were going to be together.

_For always, forever. _

**End Of Chapter**

**OMG guys that's the end! **

**I hope you liked this story and I am so thankful for all the lovely reviews. I LUV U ALL! **

**I do not own anything, ok? **

**I hope you liked it ;)  
**

**Please review, I will be extremely happy!  
**


End file.
